Geh' nicht Riley X Ellie
by Nisi98
Summary: Ellie fliegt von ihrer 2. Schule und kommt nach Boston. Sie erwartet nicht viel, doch als sie Riley trifft, scheint ihr Leben, in eine besserer Richtung zu geraten. Doch was wird aus Rileys Traum, den Fireflies beizutreten? Die beiden hauen ab. In eine Welt, die sie nicht kennen, mit vielen Gefahren. Wem können sie trauen? Werden die beiden schließlich ihr Happy-End finden?
1. Eine neue Chance

**AN: Hallo Last of Us / EllieXRiley-Fans! Das hier ist meine erste Fanfic und ich hab sie angefangen, ohne den Hintergedanken, sie veröffentlichen zu wollen. Also einfach aus Spaß. Aber dann hab ich gedacht: Wieso nicht? Wenn's auch nur einen Einzelnen Spaß macht, sie zu lesen, bin ich schon glücklich. Ist doch besser als die Geschichte allein auf meinem Laptop zu verstecken, oder ? ;D Wie auch immer hier ist meine kleine Fanfic, ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie weit sie gehen wird und wie häufig ich update. Kommt halt ganz darauf an, wie die Inspiration und Motivation ist! Viel Spaß :)**

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Eine neue Chance**

Ellie

Ich war kein bisschen traurig, als ich die New Jersey Militairprepatory School (oder auch Waisenhaus genannt) verließ.  
Im Bus war es stickig, die Fenster mit Brettern zugenagelt, von außen mit Stahlplatten verschlossen.  
Nur ein winziger Spalt oberhalb der Bretter ließ ein wenig Licht und mehr oder wenger Luft hindurch.  
"Eine neue Chance" haben sie das hier genannt. "Eine neue Chance, dieses Leben so zu akzeptieren, wie es nunmal ist."  
Das war schon die dritte "neue Chance", die ich in den letzten 3 Jahren bekam. Aber gut.  
Vielleicht würde es in Boston wirklich anders werden, vielleicht würde ich nicht so viele Verweise bekommen, dass ich dort sogar länger  
als ein Jahr bleiben würde. Wie gesagt, vielleicht.

Als der "Bus" mit mir und zwei Jungen in meinem Alter vor der Schule anhielt, kamen zwei Soldaten an und öffneten die Türen.  
Sie stellten uns nebeneinander auf und drängten uns in Richtung Eingang.  
Ich konnte die anderen Schüler hören, wahrscheinlich war gerade Mittagspause, aber die Soldaten schoben uns in einen kleinen Raum.  
Der "Empfangsraum". Gleich würden Fotos von uns gemacht und unsere Daten aufgenommen werden,  
danach würde man uns ID-Karten in die Hand drücken und uns ins kalte Wasser werfen.  
"Wartet hier!", sagte einer der Soldaten barsch. "Was sollten wir sonst hier drin machen ?", murmelte ich, was mir ein Grinsen von einem der Jungen einbrachte.  
Der Soldat blickte nur angenervt drein und verschwand zusammen mit seinem Kollegen aus dem Raum.  
Ich verschrenkte meine Arme und wartete ungeduldig. Ich kannte diesen Scheiß zu gut. _Aber sieh's positiv, Ellie,_ ermarnte ich mich im Stillen,_ wenigstens musst du Jackson, diesen Vollarsch nicht mehr sehen!  
_ Die Erinnerung daran, dass er mir das Leben nicht mehr schwerer machte, als es ohnehin schon war, heiterte mich ein wenig auf.  
Jackson war ein breitschultriger, arroganter Trottel aus meiner alten Schule in New Jersey.  
Er war ein Jahrgang über mir und hatte mich in der zweiten Woche zu seinem neuen Opfer erwählt.  
Er ließ blöde Sprüche ab, sorgte dafür, dass ich immer als letztes in der Essensreihe stand und kaltes Essen bekam und machte mich im Kampfsportunterricht sogar mit Erlaubnis fertig. Zusammengefgasst: Er war einfach ein Arschloch.

Nach 5 Minuten in dem "Abstellraum" kam eine Frau herein. Sie würdigte uns keines Blickes und stellte einfach ein Kameragestell auf.  
"Ellie Williams?", sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick über uns 3 streifen, "Stell dich vor diese Wand und schau einfach in die Kamera."  
Ich tat, wie mir befohlen und schnell kam der Blitz als Zeichen für mein fertiges Foto.  
Ich trat zur Seite als die Soldatin auch schon den Nächsten aufrief. "Lee McMahon. Selbes Spielchen."  
Der Junge, der wegen meinem Kommentar vorhin gegrinst hatte, stellte sich vor die Kamera.  
Seine Haut war dunkel und die schwarzen Haare trug er in Rasterlocken. Das sah man auch nicht alle Tage.  
Ich schätzte ihn älter als mich, vermutlich 15 oder so.  
Als sein Foto gemacht wurde, stellte der andere Junge sich schon an seine Stelle, ohne auf den Aufruf der Soldatin zu warten.  
Ihr schien das Recht und auch sein Bild war schnell gemacht. Sie verließ den Raum mit dem Gestell und nach ein paar Minuten kam sie wieder und händigte uns unsere ID-Karten zusammen mit neuen Stundenplänen aus.  
"So und jetzt geht und macht, was ihr halt zu tun habt. Wenn ihr Glück habt, bekommt ihr noch was vom Mittagessen ab."

Natürlich hatten wir kein Glück, die Kantine war so gut wie leer und ich musste in meinen Unterricht.  
Ein Blick auf den Stundenplan verriet mir, dass ich Kampfsport hatte.  
_Großartig, ich bin am verhungern und muss mich jetzt auch noch prügeln._ Ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Sporthalle und hielt nach dem Kursleiter Ausschau.  
Immerhin hatten sie mich hergebracht ohne irgendwelche Sachen, keine Sportkleidung, keine andere Kleidung, gar nichts.  
Ich hatte alles liegen lassen sollen in New Jersey, als sie mich früh morgens weckten.  
Schmerzhaft dachte ich an meine Spiderman-Comics, die versteckt hinter'm Schrank lagen.  
Alles, was ich hatte waren die Klamotten, die ich trug und mein Taschenmesser in meiner Hosentasche.  
Zum Glück hatte ich das heimlich einstecken können. Es gehörte meiner Mutter und war das Einzige, was ich von ihr übrig hatte.  
Und praktisch war es noch dazu. "Ellie Williams?" Jemand tippte mir auf die Schulter.  
Ich drehte mich um und stand vor einem Mann mitte 30 mit Haselnussbraunen Haaren und netten blauen Augen.  
Etwas verwirrt sagte ich: "Ja?" "Ich bin Josh, ich leite den Kurs", sagte er und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. Der erste nette Soldat, den ich traf.  
"Ich hab dich schon gesucht, komm mit ich geb' dir deine Sportsachen und das restliche Zeug."  
"Ähm Danke", antwortete ich, immer noch verwirrt von seiner Nettigkeit. Dass es sowas unter Soldaten noch gab.  
Ich folgte ihm in die Leiterkabine, wo ein grüner Rucksack stand. "Hier. Die Umkleiden sind gleich den Gang links", sagte er und deutete in die Richtung, "zieh dich einfach schnell um und komm dann in die Halle. Wir wärmen uns gerade auf, lauf dann einfach mit." Er lächelte noch mal und ging dann in die Halle.  
_Komischer Typ_, dachte ich und ging in die Kabine, um mich umzuziehen.

Nach dem Einlaufen stellte Josh uns in Paare zusammen. "Riley? Du gehst zu Ellie."  
"Alles klar!" Ein Mädchen kam zu mir herüber gejoggt. Sie hatte dunkle Haut, aber nicht so wie Lee, der Junge aus dem Bus.  
Es war ein helleres Braun, wahrscheinlich war nur eines ihrer Elternteile afroamerikanisch gewesen.  
Sie grinste und sagte "Riley!"  
"Ellie", antwortete ich.  
Ich war nicht gut darin neue Kontakte zu knüpfen und Smalltalk war auch nicht mein Ding.  
Ich hoffte, dass die Zeit, in der ich eine der Neuen war, schnell vorübergehen würde und ich mich auf das Sammeln von neuen Comics und Büchern konzentrieren konnte. "Du bist also heute erst angekommen", sagte sie.  
"Tzh ja. Sieht ganz so aus", schnaubte ich.  
"Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich schonen werde, New Girl!", lachte Riley.  
Ich schaute überrascht in ihre Augen und brachte sogar ein schiefes Grinsen zu Stande.  
Die Leute hier in Boston schienen ausgeglichener als in anderen Zonen zu sein.  
Vielleicht war das hier wirklich eine neue Chance. Josh zeigte uns ein paar Übungen, die wir nachmachten.  
Als Riley mich gerade zu Boden wrestelte fragte sie: "Und hab ich zu viel versprochen?"  
Ich raffte mich auf und lachte: "Nein, keines Wegs!"  
"Also...was hat dich nach Boston verschlagen?"  
"Zu viele Abmahnungen?", antwortete ich. Riley zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Dann bist du also eins von den bösen Mädchen?" Ich lachte über den Ausdruck. "So in der Art."  
"Gefällt mir", sagte sie. Ich ahnte, dass sie auch "eins von den bösen Mädchen" war. Sie machte den Eindruck, als ob ihr Regeln auch nicht so wichtig waren.  
Im Verlauf der Stunde schaffte ich es, Riley ein paar mal fertig zu machen.  
Ich fand, dass man es mit ihr gut aushalten konnte, ich hatte sogar Spaß.

Nach der Stunde ging ich in die Umkleide und zog mich um.  
Als nächstes stand Geschichte auf dem Stundenplan. Eines meiner Nicht-Hass-Fächer.  
Ich fand es interessant, zu hören, wie die Welt einmal war und was die Menschen früher für verrückte Sachen machten.  
Der Unterricht ging schnell vorrüber und ich ging zum Abendessen in die Kantine.  
Ich stellte mich in die Reihe und war froh, ausnahmsweise mal nicht die Letzte zu sein.  
Die Frau hinter der Theke gab mir mein Essen und ich hielt nach einem freien Platz Ausschau. Ein paar Meter weiter sah ich Riley wild mit den Armen wedeln.  
"Ellie! Hierüber!"  
Ich lächelte und ging zu dem Tisch um mich neben ihr zu setzten, aber jemand stellte sich mir voll in den Weg, sodass ich in ihn herein lief und mein Essen auf mein Shirt verteilte.  
"Was zum?!", fluchte ich.  
Vor mir stand ein Junge mit blonden, fettigen Haaren und einem gemeinem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Hinter ihm standen zwei weitere Jungs, wahrscheinlich seine Handlanger._  
Großartig._  
"Sieh mal an, eine neue", sagte Butterhaar. Seine Kumpels lachten.  
"Was willst du von mir ?", sagte ich genervt.  
"Hm das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber du und deine roten Haare haben mich...rotsehen lassen!" Er und die beiden Schwachköpfe lachten lauthals über seinen schlechten Wortwitz.  
Angenervt drückte ich ihm mein Tablet mit der übrig gebliebenen Erbsensuppe an die Brust und ließ es fallen.  
"Ups. Tut mir Leid. Ich bin auf dem Fett, was aus deinen Haaren getropft ist, ausgerutscht."  
Fetti wischte sich die Erbsensuppe vom Shirt, sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an. "WAS HAST DU GERADE GESAGT?"  
Er packte mich am Kragen und zog mich hoch.  
"Lass mich runter, du Scheißkerl!", schimpfte ich und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.  
"Du kleine Miese Ratte!" Er warf mich zu Boden aber ich rappelte mich schnell auf und ging auf ihn los.  
_Mistkerl! Was denkt er, wer er ist? Ich hab keine Lust auf einen Jackson 2.0!  
_ Ich schlug ihn in den Magen und er krümmte sich kurz, dann ließ er seine Faust wirbeln und traf mein Kinn.  
Das. Tat. Weh.  
_ Nicht ohnmächtig werden, Ellie. Nicht ohnmächtig werden_, dachte ich.  
Bevor ich aber einen weiteren Treffer landen konnte, war Fetti schon am Boden.  
Riley saß auf ihm und gab ihm einen Kinnhaken nach dem anderen.  
Seine Handlanger wurden von zwei Mädchen und einem Jungen festgehalten.  
"Fick dich, du Pisser", rief Riley. "Hey das reicht, Ri", sagte eines der Mädchen. Aber sie hörte nicht.  
Die anderen stimmten zu und auch ich rief: "Hey! HEY! Er hat genug." Ich berührte ihre Schulter.  
"Du bringst ihn noch um!" Riley hielt endlich inne. "Hätte er verdient", murmelte sie und stieg von ihm ab.  
Fetti lag am Boden, seine Nase blutete und er stöhnte. Rileys Freunde ließen die anderen Scheißer los und sie halfen ihrem "Boss" hoch.  
"Das wird dir noch leidtun, Abel", sagte Fetti.  
Riley funkelte ihn böse an. "Das glaub ich nicht, Stewart."  
Das Trio verließ die Kantine. Und die Zuschauer aßen weiter. So 'ne Prügelei scheint hier nichts Besonderes zu sein.  
"He. Ähm. Danke", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln, "auch wenn ich das absolut im Griff hatte!", scherzte ich halb.  
Ich hätte ihm schon gezeigt wo der Hammer hängt...Glaubte ich.  
"Ganz genau !", lachte Riley und ließ ihre Knöchel knacken, "das haben wir gesehen. Wir wollten uns nur nicht den Spaß entgehen lassen!"

Wir gingen zu dem Tisch, an dem die 4 vorher saßen.  
"Ethan ist ein mieses Schwein. Er denkt, dass er hier machen kann, was er will", sagte Riley.  
Ich holte mir Servierten, um mein Oberteil sauber zu machen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass in dem Rucksack, den Josh mir gegeben hatte, Sachen zum Wechseln waren.  
Ich hatte noch nicht reingeguckt.  
"Tja, das konnte er auch die ganze Zeit über...bis du kamst Riley", lachte der Junge, der mir als Tino vorgestellt wurde.  
Die anderen Mädchen hießen Lynn und Sophie und stimmten lachend zu.  
"Riley ist hier also der sowas wie der Boss?", fragte ich amüsiert.  
Lynn antwortete: "Sagen wir's so. Riley hat sich hier viel... Respekt"  
"Eher Angst und Schrecken!", unterbrach Tino sie lachend.  
"...viel Repekt eingeschafft", beendete Lynn ihren Satz.  
"Eine gute Art zu umschreiben, dass sie hier allen in den Arsch tretet, die sich mit ihr anlegen!", sagte Tino.  
Ich grinste. _Da hab ich mir ja keine schlechte Gesellschaft ausgesucht_, dachte ich.  
"Wie du meinst", lachte Lynn. Ich schaute hinüber zu Riley, die neben mir saß.  
"Also, New Girl. Leg dich nicht mit mir an!", scherzte sie.  
"Hatte ich nicht vor!", lachte ich.  
Wir unterhielten uns alle noch weiter und scherzten viel. Die meisten Witze gingen heute auf meine Kosten, aber keiner war böse gemeint.  
Ich verabschiedete mich als die Durchsage zur Nachtruhe kam und fand meine Zimmernummer auf meiner ID-Karte.  
Es lag nicht weit weg von Rileys und Lynns und Sophies (die beiden waren Mitbewohner) Zimmern. Tino schlief natürlich mit den anderen Jungs in einem anderen Gebäude. Als ich den Rucksack in meinem neuen Zimmer öffnete, fand ich außer meinen Sportsachen und zwei Handtüchern nichts.  
_Ernsthaft? Keine Wechselsachen?_ Ich schaute in den Schrank und fand Klamotten, die ungefähr in meiner Größe waren.  
_Gott sei Dank._ Ich nahm eines der Handtücher und Klamotten, die als Pyjama durchgingen, und ging in den Duschraum.  
Fertig geduscht und umgezogen legte ich mich in mein Bett.  
Ich ließ den Tag reviue passieren und dachte an die neuen Leute, die ich getroffen hatte.  
Bis auf Ethan Stewart (oder Fetti) war ich mit allen neuen Gesichter zufrieden. Mehr als das. Ich freute mich, Riley, Lynn, Sophie und Tino getroffen zu haben.  
In meinem Kopf bildete sich ein Gedanke._ Das könnten deine Freunde werden...  
_ Ich schlief zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein.  
Das hier war wirklich eine neue Chance.


	2. Geschenke

**Kapitel 2: Geschenke**

Ellie

In Boston war es nicht ganz so schlimm wie in den Schulen, die hinter mir lagen.  
Ich meine, die Soldaten nervten mit ihrer schlechten Laune und das Essen könnte auch besser und vorallem mehr sein, aber wenigstens gab es hier ein paar Lichtblicke.  
Josh zum Beispiel. Der einzige nette Soldat, den ich je getroffen hatte und vermutlich auch je treffen würde.  
Lynn war in ihn verknallt. Am Essenstisch schwärmte sie oft von seinen "ach so tollen blauen Augen, die undendlich wie das Meer scheinen".  
Ja. Das waren ihre Worte gewesen.  
Und überhaupt: Riley und die anderen.  
Ich hatte nie etwas wie Freunde. Und zumindest ich und Riley verstanden uns super.  
Mit den anderen konnte ich ohne sie nur nicht viel anfangen. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber immer noch besser als niemanden zu haben.  
Bei Riley konnte ich einfach ich selbst sein. Manchmal schlichen wir uns raus und erkundeten Orte, die sie mir zeigte.  
Wir waren ein paar mal im Einkaufszentrum, wo Winston wohnt, sozusagen. Er und seine Stute Princess. Ich bin ein paar Mal auf ihr geritten.  
Winston war okay. Und wenn Riley ihm Whiskey mitbrachte, konnte er sogar richtig nett sein. In meiner Freizeit hang ich meistens mit Riley ab.  
Wir spielten Karten, sie schlief mit in meinem Zimmer oder ich in ihrem, wir lasen zusammen Comics und Bücher oder redeten einfach nur.  
Sie wuchs mir in der kurzen Zeit so schnell ans Herz, sie war meine beste Freundin und uns gab es fast nur noch im Doppelpack.

Das Halbjahr verging schneller als jedes bisherige und kaum hatte ich mich verguckt, da war es auch schon Weihnachten.  
Das Weihnachtsgeschenk der Millitärschule sah so aus: Ein Tag schulfrei.  
Besser als nichts.  
Beim Frühstück überlegten Riley und ich, was wir machen sollten.  
Tino traf sich mit irgendwelchen Jungs, die ich nicht kannte und Lynn und Sophie wollte an einem dieser Näh-Workshops teilnehmen, die es nur zum Weihnachtstag gab.  
Riley und ich brauchten gar nicht darüber zu reden, dass wir daran nicht teilnehmen würden, war klar.  
Das war sowasvon nicht unser Ding.  
Ich schlug vor, Baskettball spielen zu gehen aber Riley wollte lieber wieder ins Einkaufszentrum schleichen.  
Ich war einverstanden, mir war es egal, was wir machten, solange wir etwas zusammen unternehemen würden.  
_Huuups. Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder für ein Gedanke?  
_ "Okay", sagte Riley mit einem Grinsen, "Du kannst mir wohl keinen Wunsch ausschlagen, hm?"  
Ich lief rot an.  
"Wie könnte ich?", scherzte ich, um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
Wir standen auf und machten uns auf den Weg. Riley stoppte plötzlich und sagte: "Warte ich hol noch schnell meinen Rucksack."  
"Ich kann doch mitkommen?", antwortete ich aber sie sagte schnell: "Nein ist schon okay, ich beeil' mich."  
Sie joggte schon los.  
"Okay?", murmelte ich und wartete. Riley war schnell zurück.  
"Worauf wartest du? Na komm!", sagte sie lächelnd und lief schon voraus.  
Schnaubend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und folgte ihr.  
Nachdem wir uns an Soldaten vorbeigeschlichen hatten, mehrere Gassen und Dächer passiert hatten kamen wir außer Atem im Einkaufszentrum an.  
"Das war knapp", keuchte ich zwischen zwei Atemzügen.  
"Mach dir nicht ins Hemd", sagte Riley, "Und wenn sie uns gesehen haben. Was sollen sie machen außer uns zurück schicken?"  
"Ich bin nicht so scharf auf die Strafarbeiten, die sie sich ausdenken", sagte ich.  
"Ach komm schon. Wenn das heißt, dass du sie mit mir zusammen erlededigen musst, kannst du dir doch nichts besseres vorstellen!", neckte sie mich.  
Meine Wangen liefen wieder rot an und ich hoffte, sie sah es nicht.  
Was war nur in letzter Zeit mit mir los? Dauernd brachte sie mich aus der Fassung.  
Lachend sagte ich: "Ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen!"  
"Wusst' ich's doch", sagte Riley und zog mich weiter, "Komm hier lang!"

Als wir bei Winston ankamen, striegelte er gerade Princess.  
Ich lief zu den beiden rüber nicht ohne mir ein Lachen von Riley einzufangen und Winston überließ mir lächelnd den Striegel.  
Princess begrüßte mich mit einem leisen Schnauben.  
"Na meine kleine?" Ich kraulte ihren Kopf.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, die Damen", sagte Winston.  
"Shit! Toatal vergessen. Frohe Weihnachten, Winston!", brabbelte ich schnell._ Ich bin so ein Tollpatsch!_  
Riley setzte sich neben Winston auf die Bank und holte eine Flasche aus ihrem Rucksack hervor.  
"Nur das Beste für die Besten!", zitierte sie eine Werbetafel, die am Eingang gut 3 Meter über unseren Köpfen hing.  
"Ah das ist meine kleine!", sagte Winston und begutachtete die Flasche.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, du Saufkopf!", lachte Riley.  
Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Danke, echt"  
"Kein Ding, Win", wunk Riley ab, "Hast du denn mein Geschenk auftreiben können?"  
"Hrmpf", grunzte er und ging in sein Zelt. Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue.  
"Später, El", zwinkerte Riley und folgte ihm. Was sie wohl wieder ausgehandelt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd striegelte ich Princess weiter.  
Die beiden kamen aus dem Zelt und Riley sagte: "Es war mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen!"  
"Ganz meinerseits", grummelte Winston, "Und nun verschwindet. Ich brauch mir nicht soagr an Weihnachten meine Ruhe von euch nehmen zu lassen!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.  
"Komm Ellie. Wir wollen den alten Mann nicht bei seinem Mittagsschläfchen stören."  
Ich lachte über ihren blöden Witz. "Bye Winston!" Er nickte.

Wir trudelten durch das Zentrum und hin und wieder streiften sich unsere Schultern.  
Ich war mir dessen jedes Mal bewusst und konnte einfach nicht aufhören daüber nachzudenken.  
_Man Ellie. Was ist mit dir schon wieder falsch?! Sie ist deine beste Freundin_, ermante ich mich still.  
Ich erwischte mich in letzter Zeit öfter, in Rileys Gegenwart nervös zu werden.  
Nicht peinlich nervös, aber ich errötete öfter als mir lieb war und ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie das auch bemerkte.  
Manchmal starrten wir uns beide einfach nur an, um dann verlegen zu lächeln. Riley brachte dann immer einen dummen oder lustigen Spruch und dann war's auch schon wieder vergessen.  
Naja, Okay. Nicht wirklich vergessen. Ich zumindest vergaß es nicht.  
"Ellie? Hallo, hörst du mir zu?", hörte ich Riley sagen.  
"Hm? Sorry. I-ich...war in Gedanken."  
Amüsiert schaute sie mich an. Ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte.  
"Was hast du gesagt?" Riley lachte.  
"Nichts Wichtiges. Komm ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!"  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich immer herumkommandierst?", sagte ich lachend.  
"Japp", grinste sie, "Aber du tust trotzdem alles, was ich dir sage."  
"Tzzh", ich schnaubte nur und merkte, dass es stimmte.  
Riley führte mich auf ein Dach. Ich war etwas außer Atem von dem anstrengenden Weg hierher, aber die Aussicht war es wert.  
"Hmpf, Wow!", sagte ich erstaunt.  
"Atemberaubend, nicht?" Sie starrte mich an und mir wurde heiß.  
"Und ob!" Riley setzte sich an die Kante und ließ ihre Beine über den Abgrund baumeln.  
"Riley! Spinnst du? Du fällst!" Sie lachte.  
"Entspann dich, Ellie und schwing deinen Arsch hierüber!" Sie klopfte neben sich.  
Nicht ganz wohl zumute setzte ich mich vorsichtig neben ihr.  
Ich hatte nicht wirklich Höhenangst, aber in 30 Meter Höhe ohne Gitter am Rand eines Daches zu sitzen? Auch nicht wirklich meine Sache.  
"Jetzt entspann dich doch mal", sagte sie und stieß mir ihrem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite.  
"AAAAH! Riley! Nicht hier oben!" Ich hatte mich im Schrecken an ihr festgeklammert.  
Sie lachte lauthals los und verlegen löste ich meinen Klammergriff um ihren Arm.  
"Ich halt dich fest, wenn du fällst", sagte sie sanft.  
_ Jetzt bloß nicht in ihre Augen gucken. NICHT rot werden!_  
"Wenn ich falle, fällst du mit mir!", scherzte ich.  
"Ganz genau", lachte sie, "Es wär eh ziemlich langweilig ohne dich, weißt du."  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ziemlich langwelig, was ? Du würdest mich nicht vermissen, es wäre nur soooo langweilg, nicht?", zog ich sie auf.  
"Das war 'n Scherz, Ellie. Klar würde ich dich vermissen!"  
"Ich weiß, das war auch nur ein Scherz." Ich stieß sie mit der Schulter.  
Eine Weile war es still und wir genossen die Aussicht.  
Es war keine peinliche Stille. Mit Riley könnte ich drei Stunden zusammen sitzen, nichts sagen und es wäre nicht peinlich. Aber ich unterbrach dennoch die Stille und fragte: "Wie kommt's eigentlich, dass du solche Plätze kennst? Ich meine das hier, das Einkaufszentrum, der See..."  
Riley überlegte kurz. "Weiß nicht, das entdeckt man halt, wenn man sich öfters rausschleicht, denke ich."  
"Hm, ich jedenfalls find's wunderbar!" Sie lächelte.  
Und wieder war es ruhig bis sie schließlich rief: "Geschenk-Zeit!"  
Ich schaute sie verblüfft an.  
"Was?"  
"Geschenk-Zeit, Doofie. Zeit, dir mein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu geben!" Sie rappelte sich auf und ging zu ihrem Rucksack.  
Verwirrt brabbelte ich: "W-weihnachtsgeschenk? Aber Riley, ich hab gar nichts für dich!"  
Verlegen und mit Schuldgefühlen drehte ich mich zu ihr um.  
"Das macht nichts. Du bist doch hier mit mir, das ist gut genug. Außerdem hat das Schicksal dich hier nach Boston geschickt, was könnte ich mehr verlangen?"  
Ich lief knallrot an, unfähig was zu sagen.  
Riley nahm ihren Rucksack mit und setzte sich wieder neben mich. Entschuldigend blickte ich sie an.  
Warum hatte ich nicht an ein Geschenk gedacht? Ich war es nicht gewohnt, Menschen um mich zu haben, denen ich was bedeutete.  
Wie konnte ich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie vergessen?  
Zugegeben, ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, selbst eins zu bekommen.  
"Ellie, alles gut, wirklich. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Solang dir mein Geschenk gefällt, bin ich zufrieden."  
Verlegen schaute ich auf ihre Hände, um nicht noch röter zu werden.  
Riley öffnete den Reißverschluss und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Sie reichte sie mir. Ich nahm sie aufgeregt in gegen.  
Ich machte sie schnell auf und fand einen Walkman darin.  
Ich war baff.  
"Niemals!", hauchte ich.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Ellie", lachte Riley leise.  
Ich holte das Gerät vorsichtig aus der Schachtel und stellte sie neben mich.  
"Wie zur Hölle hast du den denn gekriegt?" Ich schaute Riley an. Sie grinste und schaute zu Boden.  
"Ein paar Tauschgeschäte hier und da..."  
"Danke!", unterbrach ich sie und nahm sie stürmisch in den Arm.  
"Woah, El, pass auf wir sind immer noch auf dem Dach!", lachte sie aber drückte mich ebenfalls an sich.  
Ich war ihr so dankbar. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte sich jemand solche Mühe für mich gemacht. Ich spürte Tränen in mir aufkommen.  
Wow.  
"Du bist die Beste, Ri", murmelte ich in ihre Schulter. Ich spürte sie lachen.  
"Ich weiß!" Ich ließ sie los.  
"Gott, wie kann man nur so eingebildet sein?", lachte ich.  
"Das ist ganz einfach", antwortete sie, "Man muss nur Riley Abel heißen, verdammt gut aussehen und einfach verdammt gut in allem sein!"  
Wir lachten.  
"Du bist so ein Schwachkopf, Riley." Sie schenkte mir wieder eines ihrer umwerfenden Lächeln. Gott!  
"Willst du ihn gar nicht ausprobieren?", fragte sie.  
Ich gab ihr einen Kopfhörer und steckte mir den anderen in mein Ohr und schaltete den Walkman an.  
Ein Song, den ich nicht kannte, begann zu spielen.  
"Auf dem ganzen Tape sind leider nur 4 Lieder...", fing Riley an, aber ich unterbracht sie: "Er ist perfekt, Riley. Danke."  
Ich legte all meine Dankbarkeit in mein Lächeln und schaute sie an.  
Ihre braunen Augen...  
_ ELLIE!_  
Ich spürte wieder mein Erröten. Zum wie vielten Mal heute?  
Wir saßen Ewigkeiten auf dem Dach und hörten der Musik zu. Irgendwann legte Riley sogar ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
"Weißt du...", begann ich. Riley bewegte ein wenig ihren Kopf, ließ ihn aber auf meiner Schulter.  
"Hm?"  
"Sowas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan. Ein Weihnachtesgeschenk! ... Ich mein, das einzige Geschenk, das ich in meinem Leben bekommen hab ist dieses Taschenmesser."  
Ich holte es aus meiner Hosentasche und reichte es Riley. Sie nahm es und klappte es auf und zu.  
"Das gehörte meiner Mom. Das ist das Einzige, was ich von ihr hab. Marlene gab es mir als ich 7 war."  
"Marlene? Die Anführerin der Fireflies?!", fragte Riley verwirrt.  
"Ja. Sie und meine Mutter waren sich sehr nahe und...naja sie passt jetzt wohl auf, dass es mir gut geht oder so ähnlich. Ich hab sie erst 4 oder 5 mal gesehen", lachte ich ohne amüsiert zu sein.  
"Was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert? Wenn ich fragen darf?", sagte Riley sanft.  
"Meine Mom starb als ich noch ein Baby war und mein Vater schon vor meiner Geburt. Meine Mutter war so ne Art Sanitäterin bei den Fireflies und mein Dad war Rekrut.  
Er starb auf einem Einsatz und meine Mutter... ähm...war infiziert aber wollte sich nicht verwandeln, also..."  
Ich ließ den Satz offen, Riley konnte sich den Rest bestimmt denken.  
"Man tut mir Leid, Ellie. Du hast deine Eltern also nie gekannt?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber sie waren Fireflies. Krass! Ich wollte schon immer ein Fireflie sein."  
"Was?! Wieso denn das?", fragte ich verblüfft.  
"Hhf, lange Geschichte", sagte sie traurig.  
"Also ich hab Zeit", sagte ich, "...wenn du's mir erzählen willst..."  
Riley nahm den Kopfhörer ab und ich tat das Selbe. Sie schaute runter auf den Boden und sah echt traurig aus. Ich rückte ein klein wenig näher.  
"Bevor ich herkam, vor 2 einhalb Jahren ungefähr, hab ich zusammen mit meinen Eltern gewohnt. Mein Vater hatte immer den Traum, den Fireflies beizutreten und hat immer viel von ihnen erzählt. Und viel davon, wie die Welt mal gewesen. Ich sag dir, total krass!" Sie lachte halbherzig.  
"Er meinte immer, dass es wert sei, die alte Welt zurückzubringen und ich, die kleine Riley, war natürlich begeistert von seinen Geschichten und von den Fireflies.  
Ich wollte immer lernen, wie man kämpft und so weiter, aber Dad hat mich nie gelassen, bis ich alt genug war."  
"Das erklärt einiges", sagte ich und dachte an die vielen Male, die Riley mich im Kampfsportunterricht fertig gemacht hatte.  
"Und weißt du was mein größter Traum war?", fragte sie.  
"Nein, was?"  
Sie lachte.  
"Ich wollte immer auf so einem Wanted-Plakat mein Gesicht sehen. Würde ich irgendwie immer noch wollen."  
"Was?", lachte ich.  
"Gib zu, es wär schon cool!"  
"Na gut, ein bisschen."  
Riley blickte in den Himmel.  
"Nun ja und eines morgens kam Dad von der Nachtschicht nach Hause und sah gar nicht gut aus. Er sagte, ihm ginge es nicht so gut und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, um sich auszuruhen. Am Abend wollte meine Mutter nach ihm sehen und er zerfetzte sie.  
Ich hörte ihre Schreie durchs ganze Haus."  
"Oh mein Gott, Riley!"  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich nahm ihre Hand. Sie drückte sie dankbar.  
"Und dann...dann kam er auf mich zugerannt und ich hab mich in der Küche eingeschlossen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.  
Er, oder besser gesagt das Ding, in das er sich verwandelt hatte, kloppte und rammte gegen die Tür.  
Ich wusste, dass er...dass es mich umbringen wollte. Also nahm ich die Waffe, die unter der Bar lag und erschoss ihn...es."  
Ich rückte noch näher und tat einen Arm um sie, immer noch ihre Hand haltend.  
"Riley, das tut mir so leid... I-ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..."  
"Ist schon gut", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an meinen. "Es reicht, dass du zuhörst und hier bist mit mir... Ich hab's nie jemandem erzählt, bis auf dir."  
"Ich auch nicht. Ich hatte nie jemanden, den ich sowas erzählen konnte."  
"Ich auch nicht. Mensch, Ellie. Wo bist du nur all die Jahre gewesen?", lachte sie.  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", antwortete ich.  
"Vestehst du jetzt, warum ich den Fireflies beitreten will?"  
Ich dachte nach. An ihrer Stelle würde ich warscheinlich das Gleiche wollen.  
"Ja", gab ich zu.  
Wir blieben noch eine Weile so sitzen, Arm in Arm, bis der Himmel sich allmählich rot färbte.  
Ich ließ Riley los und sagte: "Wir sollten wohl besser zurück."  
Sie seufzte. "Japp, hast wohl Recht. Außerdem verhungere ich!"  
Lachend stimmte ich zu. Riley verstaute den Walkman in ihrem Rucksack und wir gingen zurück.

Riley

Wir kamen gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen. Wir stellten uns in die Reihe und ich wurde ungeduldig.  
Ich hatte solchen HUNGER.  
"Können die sich nicht mal ein bisschen beeilen?", fluchte ich, "Ist ja nicht so, dass es riesige Teller zum Befüllen gibt!"  
Das brachte mir ein Kichern von Ellie ein._  
Man, wenn ich sie nicht hätte...  
_Sie war die Einzige, der ich vertrauen konnte in dieser scheiß Welt. Ich würde alles für sie tun und sie alles für mich.  
Sowas ist schwer zu finden, mein Freund.  
Und das alles in einem halben Jahr!  
_Wie hat dieses kleine Etwas es geschafft sich so schnell in mein Herz einzunisten?_  
Ich erinnerte mich an ihren ersten Tag.  
Wie sie schüchtern vor mir stand in der Sporthalle und wie leicht es war mit ihr zu reden und zu lachen und wie es mit der Zeit immer leichter wurde.  
Oder daran wie Ethan sie gepackt hatte und ich nur noch rot sah.  
Ich redete mir ein, dass es wegen Ethans arroganter Art war, aber in Wahrheit wollte ich Ellie beschützen. Und ich kannte sie gerade mal ein paar Stunden.  
Und sie wollte allen Ernstes gegen diesen Blödmann kämpfen.  
Das war schon niedlich.  
Für ihren Mut hat sie bis heute meinen Respekt. Ich weiß auch nicht, was sie an sich hat, dass sie solch eine Wirkung auf mich hatte.  
Noch nie hatte ich jemandem von meinen Eltern erzählt und bei ihr war das so leicht gewesen.  
Und in ihren Armen zu sitzen...  
"Riley!"  
Jemand zog mich vorwärts.  
"Du hälst die ganze Schlange auf!", lachte Ellie.  
Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie die Schlange weiterging.  
Ich schloss schnell auf und Ellie blickte mich amüsiert und fragend an.  
Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und sie schaute verlegen weg.  
So süß.  
Wir nahmen unser Essen entgegen und suchten uns einen freien Tisch.  
Ich fing schnell mit dem Essen an, denn ich war mehr als hungrig.  
Ellie aß super langsam.  
"Weißt du. Wenn ich mit dir esse, fühl ich mich wie ein Vielfraß!"  
Sie verschluckte sich vor Lachen an ihrem Essen.  
"Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du so schlingst", sagte sie, als sie ihren Mund geleert hatte, "Weißt du, man sollte sein Essen durchschnittlich 33 mal..."  
"Ja, ja, Einstein", unterbrach ich sie,  
"Pass lieber auf, dass ich dir dein Essen nicht wegschnapp!"  
"Willst du was?", bot sie mir an.  
"Nein", log ich lachend, "Du musst mehr essen, sonst fällst du noch von den Knochen."  
Ellie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Na gut", sagte sie und schob sich einen Löffel voll Kartoffel-Pampe in den Mund.  
"Dann ess' ich dieses super geniale, mega köstliche Essen eben allein! Mmmmh!"  
Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Albernheit.  
Mit vollem Mund grinste sie mich an, weshalb ich nur noch mehr lachte.  
Während sie (mega langsam) aufaß, stellte ich mir die Frage, wann ich angefangen hatte mehr für diesen kleinen Volltrottel zu empfinden.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber manchmal träumte ich sogar von ihr.  
Himmel!  
Ich hoffte ich ließ mir das nicht anmerken, und außerdem war da noch die Frage, ob diese Gefühle auf Gegensitigkeit beruhten und was das ÜBERHAUPT für Gefühle waren. Ellie war meine beste Freundin und sie war praktisch alles, was ich hatte.  
Ich wollte das nicht kaputt machen.  
Und ich würde sie sowieso weniger sehen, wenn ich erstmal bei den Fireflies war.  
In einem halben Jahr würde ich 16 werden und der erste Kontakt mit ihnen stand schon.  
Es war nur nicht so leicht, sich rauszuschleichen und noch schwerer war es, das vor Ellie zu verheimlichen.  
Ich würde sie so schon genug vermissen, warum sollte ich es noch komplizierter machen ?

Als wir fertig waren mit Essen, brachte ich Ellie auf ihr Zimmer und half ihr den Walkman zu verstecken.  
Als ich gerade gehen wollte, sagte sie: "Riley?"  
"Ja?"  
Sie kratzte sich am Arm. "Danke noch mal. Für den Walkman. Und ähm den Tag." Ich lächelte.  
"Gern geschehen."  
Sie lächelte zurück. Unschlüssig, wie ich mich verabschieden sollte, ging ich einfach zur Tür.  
Ich wollte sie umarmen, aber das wäre ihr wahrscheinlich nur komisch vorgekommen.  
Also schaute ich sie nur noch einmal an und sagte: "Gute Nacht."  
"Nacht Riley."  
Ich schlenderte in mein Zimmer, ich hatte es nicht eilig.  
Alles, woran ich denken konnte war Ellie und den Tag, den ich mit ihr verbracht hatte._  
Du bist nicht mal 5 Minuten von ihr getrennt und schon vermisst du sie! Wie soll das erst werden, wenn du bei den Fireflies bist?  
Lass dem Mädchen ein bisschen Ruhe, du hattest sie den ganzen Tag für dich_, schall ich mich.  
Ich betrat mein Zimmer und schmiss mich auf's Bett.  
Mein Rucksack landete in der Ecke und ich schnappte mir einen Comic, den Ellie mir gegeben hatte.  
Ellie, Ellie, ELLIE. Mein ganzes Leben drehte sich nur noch um sie.  
_Riley, du bist echt verrückt! Sie ist deine besten FREUNDIN! Und... ein Mädchen... Du solltest so nicht für sie empfinden. Garantiert empfindet sie nicht das Gleiche.  
_ Ich blätterte eine Weile in dem Comic und zog mich schließlich um, um schlafen zu gehen.  
Erst als ich mich unter der Decke zusammenrollte, merkte ich wie müde ich war und schlief bald ein.  
Ich schlief nicht lange. Schweiß gebadet wachte ich auf.  
Mein Puls raste und ich versuchte meinen Atem zu beruhigen.  
Ich hatte langen keinen Albtraum mehr gehabt. Lange nicht mehr DIESEN Albtraum.  
Ich träumte wieder von dem Tag, an dem ich meinen Vater erschoss.  
Ich versuchte die Erinnerung abzuschütteln, aber es war unmöglich.  
Es war als ob es wieder wie gestern war, seitdem ich die 9mm in meiner Hand hielt, der Dampf verflog und mein Vater tot am Boden lag.  
Die Tränen begannen zu fließen, gegen meinen Willen.  
Bald schluchzte ich in mein Kissen.  
Ich fühlte mich so allein. Und das Gefühl drohte mich zu überwältigen.  
Ohne nachzudenken, stand ich auf und verließ mein Zimmer.  
Erst als ich vor ihrer Tür stand, zögerte ich.  
_Dazu sind Freunde doch da, oder? Um einander zu trösten.  
_ Ich klopfte an.  
Stille.  
Sie schlief bestimmt schon, also huschte ich schnell hinein.  
Da lag sie, zusammengerollt wie ein Hundebaby. So friedlich und entspannt.  
Das Mondlicht schien durch das winzige Fenster und ließ ihre Haare leuchten. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?  
_Mensch, Riley!_  
"Ellie?", fragte ich leise.  
Keine Antwort.  
Ich tappste zu ihr rüber und rüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.  
"Ellie?"  
Verschlafen und verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen.  
"R-Riley?"  
"Ähm, hey", flüsterte ich unsicher, was ich sagen sollte.  
"Was ist los?", fragte sie.  
"K-kann ich...Kann ich vielleicht bei dir schlafen?"  
Sie blinzelte ein paar mal. "Ähm, klar." Dann sah sie meine verheulten Augen.  
"Riley! Ist was passiert? Warum...warum weinst du?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass mir wieder eine Träne entwischt war. Mist!  
Ellie rückte in ihrem Bett zur Seite, um mir Platz zu machen.  
Ich kuschelte mich unter ihre Decke.  
"Besuch von Mr Albtraum", antwortete ich.  
"Ach dieser Scheißkerl", sagte sie und ich kicherte leise.  
"War er von deinem Dad?", fragte sie zu meiner Überraschung. Sie kannte mich einfach zu gut.  
"Mm-hm", antwortete ich.  
"Riley das tut mir so leid, Vielleicht hättest du es mir nicht erzähl..."  
"Nein", unterbrach ich sie und kuschelte mich in ihre Arme.  
Ich brauchte das jetzt.  
Ich wollte die Gefühle aus dem Albtraum abschütteln.  
Ellie zog mich an sich.  
Unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
"Es tat gut, mal mit jemandem darüber zu reden und es nicht alles immer für mich zu behalten. Und ich hatte diesen Albtraum schon früher, nur niemanden zu dem ich damit gehen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ich hab gar nicht nachgedacht und schon stand ich vor deiner Tür", laberte ich einfach drauf los.  
Ich hoffte nicht zu viel gesagt zu haben.  
Ellie schnaubte.  
"Du kannst immer herkommen." Ich lächelte.  
_Dieses Mädchen ist einfach zu gut für mich_.  
"Ich weiß." Ich schaute sie in der Dunkelheit an, in ihre grünen Augen.  
"Danke", murmelte ich.  
Sie schenkte mir ein schüchternes, wunderschönes Lächeln.  
"Kein Problem."  
"Gute Nacht, El."  
"Nacht, Riley."  
Ich schlief nie besser als in dieser Nacht.


	3. Kater, Prügelei und ein Filmabend

**Kapitel 3: Kater, Prügelei und ein Filmabend - Was will man mehr?**

Riley

Ich wachte im frühen Morgengrauen auf, meinen Arm um Ellie geworfen.  
Ich beobachtete sie ein paar Sekunden, dann stand ich leise auf.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Ellie schlich ich mich in mein eigenes Zimmer und zog mich schnell an.  
Ich ging den Flur entlang und verließ das Wohngebäude der Mädchen mit leisen Schritten, immer meine Umgebung beobachtend.  
Um diese Zeit gab es am wenigsten Patroullien in der Zone und ich bahnte mir schnell und leise einen Weg um sie herum.  
Ich hatte das schon so oft getan, es wurde allmählich zur Routine.  
Nach etwa 20 Minuten Herumschleichen kam ich an dem Treffpunkt an.  
Eine kleine Gasse, umgeben von Wohngebäuden.  
Ich trat an die Wand mit dem Fireflie-Symbol und tastete sie ab.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden fand ich die Stelle und zog den Ziegelstein aus der Fassade.  
Betend schaute ich in das kleine Versteck. Darin lag eine Plastiktüte mit einem Brief.  
_Strike!  
_ Mit zitternden Händen fummelte ich das Stück Papier auf und las die Worte, die in lockerer Handschrift darauf geschrieben waren:

_05.05.2032 - 55th Hidener Ave  
Look for the Light!  
Und sei vorbereitet... _

Dankbar zerriss ich das Papier und prägte mir das Datum und die Adresse gut ein.  
_ Sie haben ihr Wort gehalten. In einem knappen halben Jahr werde ich ein Fireflie!  
_ Ich ließ die Schnipsel vom Wind verwehen und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule.  
_In einem halben Jahr wirst du Ellie verlassen müssen...  
_Ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder und lief die Straßen entlang.  
Kurz bevor ich den Zaun des Schulgeländes erreichte, hielt ich versteckt hinter 2 Containern inne.  
Ein paar Meter neben dem Loch im Zaun, welches ich zum Hinausschleichen verwendete, standen 3 Soldaten.  
"Das muss gefixt werden. Wenn Bowmann das sieht, kriegt er 'nen Abdreher."  
"Ja, ich hab keine Lust auf eine weitere Standpauke von ihm. Lass und das nötige Zeug holen. Brad ? Du bleibst hier und passt auf, dass sich keiner das Loch zu nutze macht. Wer weiß, wie lange der Zaun schon kaputt ist. Will mir gar nicht denken, wie viele von den scheiß Kindern schon dadurch gekrochen sind!"  
_Fick dich doch!  
_ Die 2 Soldaten stiegen in einen Transporter und fuhren davon.  
Blieb nur noch einer.  
Ich überlegte. Der einzige andere Weg in oder bzw. aus der Schule war ein Ast, der über den Zaun ragte.  
Die Stelle war aber genau auf der anderen Seite des Campus. Dahin zu kommen, würde zu lange dauern und man würde mein Fehlen bemerken...  
_Denk nach, Riley!_  
Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ich hatte, bis die anderen beiden zurück kamen.  
Ein Soldat war besser als 3. Ich beobachtete den zurückgelassenen Typen.  
Er murmelte irgendetwas und lief ein wenig auf und ab. Er sah sehr jung aus, wahrscheinlich gerade erst rekrutiert...  
Ich schnallte meinen Rucksack ab und wühlte nach etwas, was dazu geeignet war, es zu werfen und den Trottel abzulenken.  
Ich fand eine halb volle Flasche Korn.  
_Man, das gute Zeug._..  
Ich nahm einen großen Schluck und zielte widerwillig auf eine Stelle ungefähr 30 Meter neben dem Soldaten.  
Wenn er dumm genug war, dem Geräusch zu folgen hätte ich vielleicht 15 Sekunden Zeit, um durch das Loch zu gelangen und in das Fenster der Schule zu klettern...  
Vor mir lag eine Sprintstrecke von gut 50 Metern.  
_Meine einzige Chance, bevor die anderen beiden Arschlöcher zurückkommen._  
Ich schmiss die Flasche mit aller Kraft und sie zersprang klirrend laut an der geplanten Stelle.  
Der Soldat drehte sich nach dem Geräusch um, grübelte kurz, nahm seine Waffe hervor und ging dem Krach nach.  
_ Dummer Anfänger._  
Als er weit genug vom Loch entfernt war, sprintete ich los.  
Ich kroch schnell hindurch und fing an, zum Fenster hochzuklettern, als er sich in meine Richtung drehte.  
Nur noch mein Fuß war zu sehen als er rief: "Hey! Hallo? Ich...I-ich hab dich gesehen?"  
Seine Stimme klang alles andere als überzeugt und ich ließ mich auf der anderen Seite auf den Boden fallen.  
_Du hast mich nicht gesehen_, dachte ich inständig.  
Ich klopfte mir den Staub von den Klamotten und verließ den Putzraum.  
Im Flur war zum Glück niemand und ich konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden, in das Mädchen-Wohngebäude gelangen.

Als ich an Ellies Tür vorbei kam, überlegte ich.  
Sollte ich mich einfach wieder zu ihr legen und so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre?  
Ich schaute an mir herunter, ich hatte mich ja bereits umgezogen.  
Wäre es albern, mich einfach wieder umzuziehen und mich in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen?  
_Ja, wäre es, verdammt nochmal!  
_ Ich ging in mein Zimmer und streifte meine Kleidung ab.  
In meinen Schlaf-Boxer und einem zu großen T-shirt fand ich mich in Ellies Bett wieder.  
Sie hatte von dem ganzen Trubel nichts mitbekommen.  
Ich hielt sie wieder in meinen Armen und schlafend kuschelte sie sich an mich.  
Mein Herz klopfte schneller. Ich schloss meine Augen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten bewegte Ellie sich und fragte: "Wo warst du?"  
Verdutzt sagte ich nur: "Hm?"  
"Ich bin vorhin aufgewacht und du warst weg. Und nun ja, jetzt bist du wieder hier." Sie sah mich an.  
"Nur ein kleiner Spaziergang", log ich.  
Ihre Miene änderte sich und sie schnüffelte in der Luft.  
"Hast du getrunken? Bist du? Bist du dicht?"  
Sie musterte mich eindringlich.  
_Shit! Der Schluck Korn! Ich kann mich auch nie zusammenreißen!  
_ "Ich hatte nur einen Schluck. Eine Erledigung für Winston. Ich musste doch vorkosten."  
Ich hasste es sie anzulügen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie Fragen stellte.  
Sie zog eine Braue hoch.  
"Du stehst um halb fünf oder so auf, machst eine "Erledigung" für Winston, trinkst "einen Schluck" und kommst dann einfach wieder in mein Bett geschlichen?"  
_Ouh oh. Das hört sich ausgesprochen noch viel bescheuerter an.  
_ Keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte, brabbelte ich einfach: "Ähm ja, sieht ganz so aus..."  
Ellie lachte und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
"Du bist nicht ganz dicht im Kopf, Riley. Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass es wirklich nur ein Schluck war! Die Soldaten bemerken, wenn du besoffen bist."  
"Pfff, ich würde dir auch mit 2 Promille noch in den Hintern treten!"  
"Ach ja?", lachte sie und schmiss sich auf mich und hielt meine Arme fest auf dem Bett, sodass ich nicht hochkam.  
"Ich mach dich ja jetzt schon fertig!"  
Ich versuchte mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, aber sie hielt mich fest.  
Sie hatte schon einiges drauf, das musste man ihr lassen.  
"Okay", lachte ich, "Ich geb' auf!"  
Lächelnd kletterte sie von mir herunter und saß aufrecht im Bett.  
Meine Wangen glühten und ich hatte Glück, dass man es dank meiner Hautfarbe nicht so deutlich sah.  
Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich tatsächlich noch etwas für Winston brauchte, wenn er mir diese Kamera geben sollte.  
Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten, die Augen für ein potentielles Geschenk für Ellie offen zu halten. In 2 Monaten hatte sie Geburtstag.  
Das hatte ich herausgefunden, als ich vor ca. 3 Wochen in den Aktenraum...naja...eingebrochen war.  
Ich hatte schnell Ellies Akte herausgesucht und mir ihr Geburtsdatum angesehen.  
09.02.2019 hatte dort gestanden.  
Seitdem versuchte ich ein Geschenk aufzutreiben und hatte Winston als Verstärkung angeheuert.  
Ich wusste er hatte Ellie auch gern und als er mir eines Tages erzählte, dass er vielleicht diese Kamera auftreiben könnte, hatte ich sofort Alkohol für ihn auftreiben wollen. Ich wusste, wenn er mir die Kamera gab, dann nur wenn der Preis stimmte.  
Aber mit Win ließen sich gute Tauschgeschäfte machen.. meistens jedenfalls.  
Und das Beste war, dass Ellie keinen Schimmer hatte, von dem was ich vorhatte.  
Es würde eine gelungene Überraschung werden. Ich freute mich jetzt schon auf ihren Blick.  
Fehlte nur doch der Stoff für Winston...  
Als die Weck-Durchsage erklang stand Ellie auf.  
"Auf einen weiteren Tag im Paradies!", rief sie sarkastisch.  
Ich schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und begann mich fertig zu machen.

Ellie - ca. 2 Monate später

Mein Schädelt brummte höllisch, als ich mich aufsetzte.  
_Oh mann..._, dachte ich, _Scheiiiße..._  
Ich sah mich um.  
Ich saß im Wäscheraum des Mädchen-Wohnhauses. Riley lag ein Stück weiter neben mir, alle Gliedmaßen von sich gestreck und schlief tiefer als jedes Murmeltier.  
Unsere Rucksäcke lagen mit verstreutem Inhalt in einer Ecke des Raumes. Die Wäschekörbe überall verteilt.  
Auf eine der Waschmaschienen stand die leere Flasche.  
Ich stützte meinen Kopf in die Hände.  
_Was zum Teufel hat mich dazu gebracht, dieses Scheißzeug zu trinken?  
_Der Grund lag 20 Zentimeter neben mir.  
Riley.  
Sie kam gestern Abend zu mir ins Zimmer und meinte, sie hätte da was, das mir gefallen könnte.  
Sie brachte mich also hierher in den Wäscheraum und zog eine Glasflasche aus ihrem Rucksack.  
Ich hatte sie nur ungläubig mit hochgezogener Augenbraue angeblickt.  
"Ernsthaft?"  
"Komm schon! Das wird lustig!"  
Nach einiger Streiterei hatte ich nachgegeben.  
Und nach ein paar Schlucken schmeckte das Zeug gar nicht mehr so übel.  
Ich weiß noch, dass wir Schildkröten mit den Körben auf unseren Rücken gespielt und stundenlang albernes Zeug geplappert hatten.  
Ich hatte bis zu diesem Abend noch nie Alkohol getrunken.  
_Da sieht man ja mal, wo das hinführt._  
Ich stand langsam auf und fing an, die Körbe ordentlich aufzustellen, leise, ohne Riley zu wecken.  
Kopfschmerzen in Mischung mit zu wenig Schlaf, machten sie echt unausstehlich.  
Theoretisch zumindest.  
Ich fand sie immernoch ausstehlich.  
Ich räumte unsere Sachen in unsere Rucksäcke und setzte mich wieder.  
Mein Kopf rebellierte dabei. Da musste ich nun wohl durch.  
Ich beobachtete Riley und wartete, bis sie aufwachte.  
Sie schnarchte und schlief mit offenem Mund und ich kirchte bei dem Anblick.  
Später wenn sie aufwachen würde und ich ihr das erzählte, würde sie alles bestreiten.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da saß, bis Riley wach wurde und sich die Augen rieb.  
"Maaaan", sagte sie mit kratzender Stimme, "Wie in einem von diesen Filmen! Alkohol ist scheiße." Ich lachte.  
"Du warst diejenige, die unbedinkt trinken wollte!"  
Ich wusste, dass sie das öfters machte mit ein paar anderen Leuten.  
"Ich hab wohl den Kater danach vergessen...", murmelte sie grinsend.  
"Und ? Kopfschmerzen?", fragte sie amüsiert.  
"Ach, hör auf!", grummelte ich und bewarf sie mit meinem Kissen. Es landete voll in ihrem Gesicht.  
"Auuu. Ellie. Mein Kopf!", hörte ich sie in das Kissen schimpfen.  
Sie schmiss es zu mir zurück...oder zumindest in meine Richtung.  
Zum Glück war heute Sonntag.  
Das bedeutete: nur Küchendienst für eine Stunde.  
Ich war am Abend zugeteilt, während Riley heute morgen ran musste.  
"Hat es dir wenigstens gefallen ?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
"Bis auf das Pochen in meinem Kopf, ja", antwortete ich.  
"Du hast nichtmal halb so viel getrunken, wie ich!", meckerte sie.  
"Tja, das bisschen hat gereicht."  
"Blutiger Anfänger!"  
"Tzz", schnaubte ich.  
"Komm", ich stand auf und hielt ihr meine Hand hin, "Du hast gleich Küchendienst."  
Sie gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich aber ließ sich hoch helfen.  
"Super!", grummelte sie.  
Wir schnappten unsere Rucksäcke.  
"Wenigstens ist heute Abend Film-Nacht."  
"Ach echt?", fragte ich, "Was für ein Film zeigen sie uns? Wieder diesen Scheiß, wo sie den ganzen Film lang nur auf dem Wasser treiben und einer nach dem anderen stirbt, bis er vorbei ist?"  
Riley lachte: "Nein, nicht _Open Waters_. Ich glaube es war _Harry Potter_."  
Meine Augen wurden riesig.  
"Nicht dein Ernst!", rief ich aufgeregt, "Wirklich?"  
Sie nickte.  
"OH MAN! Den muss ich sehen!"  
"Es wird ziemlich voll sein", sagte Riley.  
"Mir egal. Komm schon, bitte Riley! Wir müssen früh da sein, um uns einen guten Platz zu sichern!"  
"Klar, gleich nachdem Abendessen gehen wir."  
"Yes!"  
"Wie kannst du sowas gutfinden, Ellie?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
"Hast du das Buch gelesen?"  
"Nein."  
"Hast du den Film schonmal gesehen?"  
"Nur zur Hälfte..."  
"Dann sag nichts! _Harry Potter_ ist genial!"  
Ich hatte das eine Buch geliebt!  
"Okay, wenn du meinst", lachte Riley.  
Wir gingen zu unseren Zimmern. An meinem angekommen fragte sie: "Holst du mich später vom Küchendienst ab?"  
"Klar."  
"Okay, bis dann."

Nachdem ich fertig gearbeitet hatte, gingen Riley und ich zum Abendessen.  
Wir stellten uns wie immer in die Reihe und holten uns unser Essen.  
Die Kantine war schon sehr voll und die einzigen freien Plätze waren an dem Tisch, an dem Ethan Stewart saß.  
_Großartig.  
_ Mit einem Blick gaben wir uns zu verstehen, dass wir da garantiert nicht sitzen würden.  
Nach minütigen Ausschauhalten gaben wir es auf uns setzten uns in eine Ecke auf den Boden, wie manch andere auch.  
Ich aß schnell und war außnahmsweise nur ganz kurz nach Riley fertig. Sie grinste über mein Stopfen, sie wusste genau, was der Grund war.  
Nach dem Essen brachten wir unsere Tablets weg und wollten uns auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum machen.  
Viele waren schon aus der Kantine und ich wettete, sie hatten sich alle schon einen Platz vor dem Fernseher gesichert.  
Wir mussten uns beeilen.  
Gerade als wir aud der Tür treten wollten, stellte sich Ethan uns in den Weg, seine Sidekicks neben ihm.  
_Nicht wirklich jetzt, oder?  
_ "Was willst _du_ schon wieder?", fragte ich angenervt.  
Er grinste und zeigte dabei 2 Reihen schiefer Zähne.  
Eine fettige Strähne löste sich und fiel ihm ins Gesicht.  
_Irg! Kann der sich nicht die Haare waschen?_  
"Ich hab mir gedacht, dass Pumuckel unbedingt den Film heute sehen will. Aber ihr müsst euch beeilen, wenn ihr noch Plätze abbekommen wollt."  
"Lass uns einfach durch, Stewart. Oder willst du dir wieder 'ne Tracht Prügel einholen?", sagte Riley.  
Er lachte: "Tzz. 3 gegen 2. Dürfte nicht so schwer sein. Auch noch 2 Mädchen. Wo sind deine anderen 3 Freunde geblieben, Abel? Sind sie beleidigt, weil du nur noch mit dem Zwerg hier abhängst?"  
Ich wurde rot.  
_Arschloch! Der soll uns einfach durchlassen!_  
"Guck mal an, wie rot der Gremmlin wird!", sagte er und seine Kumpels lachten.  
"Ich wette sie ist in dich verliebt und ihr macht rum, so viel Zeit wie ihr miteinander verbringt. Weißt du, es gehen Gerüchte rum..."  
Ich war geschockt.  
Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?!  
"Du bist doch nur neidisch. Mädchen suchen sich jetzt sogar schon lieber andere Mädchen, als mit dir was anzufangen. Ich wette kein weibliches Wesen hat je freiwillig deinen Schwanz gesehen!", spottete Riley.  
Wie konnte sie in dieser Situation noch coole Sprüche klopfen?!  
_Neid!_  
Ich wünschte manchmal, ich wär' so schlagfertig wie sie.  
"Also stimmt's! Jungs, habt ihr das gehört?" Riley verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, der ihn zu Boden gehen ließ.  
Bevor die beiden anderen sie erreichten, rung ich einen von ihnen zu Boden und Riley machte sich an dem anderen zu schaffen.  
Ethan stand wieder auf und wollte Riley packen, aber ich zog ihm die Beine weg, wie Josh es uns im Unterricht gezeigt hatte.  
Er landete auf der Nase und Handlanger Nr. 1 packte mich von hinten.  
Ich windete mich in seinem Griff, aber er war zu stark, also bis ich in seine Hand.  
Mit einem Aufschrei ließ er mich los und ich stieß ihm meinen Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
Seinem nächsten Klammerversuch wich ich aus und rammte mein Knie in seine Weichteile.  
_Blöder Sack!  
_ Er stöhnte und krampfte, als schon eine Handfläche von hinten in mein Gesicht klatschte.  
Die Schelle war so hart, dass ich zu Boden ging.  
Ich schaute auf und sah Ethan.  
Riley hatte noch mit Handlanger Nr. 2 zu tun, der ein paar Treffer zu landen schien.  
Ethan packte mich und zog mich hoch.  
"Du kleines, mieses Stück Scheiße. Wann lernst du's endlich?"  
"Was?", fauchte ich, "Dass fettige Haare im Trend sind? Ich steh nicht so auf Mainstream."  
Sein Blick nahm wieder diesen wahnsinnigen Ausdruck an, wenn er sehr wütend war.  
Ethan war sehr wütend.  
Er hasste es, wenn ich ihn provozierte.  
Aber ich konnte nicht anders, auch wenn das vielleicht bedeuten würde, dass ich sehr viel härter auf die Fresse kriegen würde.  
Er platzierte einen Treffer an meiner Lippe.  
Als ich dorthin fasste, spürte ich Blut.  
_Dieser blöde Wichser!_  
Bevor er mir eine weitere Faust geben konnte, packte Riley ihn mit einem Würgegriff, ebenfalls aus Joshs Repertoire.  
Handlanger Nr. 2 hielt sich den Kopf, er hatte wohl genug, genau wie Nr. 1.  
"Du Mistkerl wirst uns jetzt einfach gehen lassen, verstanden?", forderte Riley und verstärkte ihren Griff.  
Als Ethan nichts sagte, zog sie ih noch enger.  
"Ja, ja", keuchte er, "Lass mich los."  
Sie stieß ihn von sich und er keuchte.  
Mit finsterem Blick rieb er seinen Hals und verschwand mit seinen "Dienern".  
"Dieser Scheißkerl!", fluchte Riley, "Bist du okay?"  
Sie sah, dass meine Lippe blutete. "Fuck, dieser Hurensohn! Komm mit."  
Wir gingen zum Hintereingang der Küche und Riley klaute einen Eisbeutel und ein Handtuch.  
"Hier."  
Sie wischte das Blut mit dem Handtuch ab und hielt den Eisbeutel dagegen.  
Meine Wangen fingen an zu glühen und ich nahm ihr den Beutel ab.  
"Danke", sagte ich lächelnd.  
"Zeig mal her. Der Scheißer hat dich wohl voll erwischt, hm?"  
Sie umfasste mein Kinn und inszpezierte die Wunde. Ich wurde noch röter.  
"Nicht allzu schlimm", sagte sie mit einem letzten Blick.  
"Hast wohl 'ne dicke Lippe riskiert?"  
"Das war mit Abstand dein schlechtester Wortwitz überhaupt!", antwortete ich und stieß sie spielerisch weg.  
Als wir wieder an der Kantine ankamen, war sie so gut wie leer und ich wusste, dass wir keinen guten Platz mehr abbekommen würden.  
Ethan hatte also, was er wollte.  
"Willst du trotzdem nachsehen, ob wir noch ein Plätzchen finden?", sagte Riley, als sieh meinen traurigen Blick sah.  
"Ein Versuch wär' es wert, oder?", fragte ich.  
Grinsend sagte sie: "Klar!"

Als wir die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum leise öffneten, war der Film schon angefangen.  
Die halbe Schule saß vor einem Beamer und ein paar Leute guckten angenervt zu uns rüber.  
Wir konnten nicht mal die Tür ganz aufmachen, so voll war es.  
Ich suchte nach einem Platz und Riley tippte mir auf die Schulter.  
"Wir könnten auf den Schrank dadrüben klettern."  
Wir versuchten nicht ganz so viel Tumult und Lärm zu machen, als wir den Schrank hochkletterten.  
Er war groß genug, dass wir beide nebeneinander sitzen und sogar die Beine ein wenig langmachen konnten, ohne, dass sie runterbaumelten.  
Unsere Mitschüler warfen uns finstere Blicke zu.  
Entweder weil wir zu laut waren, weil sie sich ärgerten, dass sie selbst nicht auf die Idee gekommen waren oder weil sie uns einfach für bescheuert hielten.  
Der Film war schon in der Mitte angelangt, wie ich durch mein Hintergrundwissen durch das Buch feststellte.  
Aber so viel besser als nichts.  
Ich wollte mich auf die Geschichte konzentrieren, aber alles, waron ich denken konnte, war, dass Riley neben mir saß.  
Und das sehr nah.  
Ich erinnerte mich an die eine Nacht zurück, als sie schlecht geträumt hatte und zu mir gekommen war.  
Es war so super gewesen, sie in den Armen zu halten.  
Klar hatten wir nochmal in selben Betten geschlafen, aber nie hatte ich den Mut aufbringen können wieder einen Arm um sie zu legen.  
Manchmal war ich aufgewacht und fand Rileys Arm um mich.  
Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
Ich war verwirrt über diese Situation, über diese Gefühle.  
War das für sie normal unter Freundinnen?  
Ich war nicht gerade der Pro in Sachen Freunde, geschweigedenn in Sachen Beziehung!  
Gott!  
Ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht...bis ich Riley traf.  
Manchmal verlor ich mich praktisch in ihren Augen.  
Oh, ja.  
Das klingt super kitschig. Ist aber so.  
Oder wenn sie redete...ihre Lippen...  
Wie sich es wohl anfühlen würde, wenn...  
_STOPP, Ellie!_, ermahnte ich mich im Stillen und versuchte weiter dem Film zu folgen.  
Meine Anstrengungen wurden zu nichte gemacht, als Riley anfing, mit meinen Haaren zu spielen.  
Ich hoffte so sehr, dass sie nicht sah, wie rot ich anlief.  
"Weißt du", sagte sie leise, "Ich finde nicht, dass sie rot sind. Eher kastanienbraun oder so in der Art mit einem kleinen Rotschimmer."  
_Hilfe!  
_ Ich war wie paralysiert und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich darauf antworten sollte.  
Zu meiner Überraschung schaltete sich mein Hirn komplett aus und ich lehnte mich zu ihr, Rileys Arm um meine Hüfte.  
Mein Herz klopfte wild, aber ich entspannte mich bald etwas und schaute den Film weiter.  
Als er vorrüber war und das Licht angeschaltet wurde setzte ich mich hektisch auf.  
_Hoffentlich hat das niemand gesehen.  
_ Wir warteten, bis der Raum etwas leerer war und wir vom Schrank springen konnten.  
Auf dem Weg zu unseren Zimmern sagte keine von uns etwas.  
Vor meiner Tür hielt ich an und drehte mich zu Riley um.  
"Tja, dann gute Nacht...schätze ich", sagte ich wie der letzte Volltrottel.  
_Mann! Kann ich nicht mal einmal was auf die Reihe kriegen?  
_ Riley schaute seufzend zu Boden.  
"Nacht, El. Bis morgen."  
Mit einem verlegenem Lächeln wante sie sich zum gehen.  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und in meinen Träumen ging es nur um eines : Sie.


	4. Der 9 Februar

**Kapitel 4: Der 9. Februar**

Ellie

Schlaftrunken wachte ich auf. Die Weck-Durchsage hallte durch die Flure.  
Ich ging hinüber zu meinem Schrank und zog einen Hoodie heraus, der ein paar Nummern zu groß war.  
Als ich in meine Jeans geschlüpft war, machte ich mich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht.  
Im Sanitätskurs erreichte meine Laune ihren Tiefpunkt.  
Der ganze Kram erinnerte mich an meine Mom und diese Fireflies.  
Und in meinem Magen bildete sich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich hatte nicht vergessen, was Riley gesagt hatte...  
dass sie den Fireflies beitreten wollte.  
Nur wann und wie? Und was würde das für uns bedeuten?  
Marlene würde mich niemals aufnehmen.  
Das sei viel zu gefährlich.  
Sie hatte meiner Mutter ein Versprechen gegeben und war der Meinung, dass ich in dieser blöden Millitärschule am sichersten aufgehoben war.  
Für's Erste hatte sie recht. Aber als Soldat lebte man auch nicht gerade ungefährlich und ich würde nach Abschluss der Schule wohl oder übel zu einem werden.  
Ich fragte mich, ob ich auch so arschig werden würde, wie der Rest der Soldaten.  
Unkonzentriert las ich in dem Lehrbuch weiter, das ich mir mit zwei anderen Schülern teilen musste.  
Mein Blick fiel auf das Datum an der Tafel.  
09.02.  
Heute war mein Geburtstag!  
Aber das machte keinen Unterschied. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt 14 war.  
Niemand wusste mein Geburtstdatum. Wozu auch?  
In all den Büchern und Comics wurden immer fette Partys geschmissen und es gab Kucken und Geschenke.  
Aber in so einer Welt lebte ich nunmal nicht.  
Ich lachte sogar über die Vorstellung, was mir einen abwertenden Blick von meiner Sitznachbarin einbrachte, nach dem Motto: _Was bist du denn für ein Freak?!  
_ Ich ignorierte sie, so wie alle anderen Mitschüler auch.  
Nachdem Sanitätskurs trotte ich weiter zu meinen anderen Stunden.  
Der Tag schien ewig lang zu sein und ich hatte nicht mal einen Kurs zusammen mit Riley.  
Sie war ein Jahrgang über mir und den einzigen Unterricht, den wir zusammen hatten, war Kampfsport.  
Da wurden wir in Mädchen und Jungen unterteilt und innerhalb des Kurses nach unseren Fähigkeiten.

Nachdem ich mir mein Essen geholt hatte, ließ ich mich auf einen Platz fallen. Von Riley keine Spur.  
Ich stocherte in der Pampe herum, die sie uns als "Kartoffelbrei" verkauften.  
Ich aß halb auf und kippte den Rest in den Mülleimer.  
Ein paar Mitschüler glotzten mich verstörend an.  
"Sie ist nicht ganz dicht!", murmelte ein Typ mit langen braunen Haaren neben mir.  
"Und sie gibt 'nen Fick dadrauf, was du denkst", funkelte ich ihn an.  
Er und ein paar weiter Leute drehten sich nur uninterresiert weg und aßen weiter.  
_Nervensägen!  
_ Ich trottete auf mein Zimmer und schloss hinter mir die Tür, als ich mich fast zu Tode erschreckte, weil Riley von meinem Bett aufsprang und mich stürmisch umarmte: "Happy Birthday!"  
Ich blickte sie verwirrt an.  
"W-was? Woher weißt du..?", brachte ich stotternd hervor. Sie lächelte triumphierend.  
"Öhm, ich bin in den Aktenraum eingebrochen?"  
Ungläubig starrte ich sie an.  
"Was zum Teufel?"  
Sie lachte laut los.  
"Bist du gar nicht glücklich darüber?"  
"D-doch, doch! Aber wozu dieser Aufwand?"  
Ich war schon etwas gerührt.  
_"Etwas."  
_"Na, für dich!", grinste sie.  
Ich lächelte und setzte mich mit ihr auf's Bett.  
Der Tag wendete sich gerade extrems zum Guten.  
Riley blickte mich fröhlich an und fragte: "Bereit für dein Geschenk?"  
"Riley. Jetzt sag nicht, dass du..."  
"Doch!", unterbrach sie mich und holte ihren Rucksack hervor.  
"Wehe, es ist Alkohol!", warnte ich sie.  
"Ach, sei still!", sagte sie und wühlte in den Fächern, "Ah, hier. Augen zu!", befahl sie mir.  
Ich rollte mit den Augen.  
"Wirklich jetzt?", stöhnte ich.  
"Ja, wirklich jetzt!"  
Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte mir das Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
Ich hörte, wie sie etwas aus dem Rucksack holte. Kurz danach sagte sie: "Okay, Augen auf!"  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und Riley hielt etwas in ihren Händen.  
Nach näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich es.  
Es war eine Kamera. So eine, die die Bilder sofort ausdruckte.  
"Boah, nein! Wie cool!", platzte es aufgeregt aus mir heraus.  
Ich drehte sie vorsichtig in meinen Händen.  
"Zeigst du mir, wie sie funktioniert?", fragte ich lächelnd.  
Riley zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du musst nur den Auslöser drücken."  
Ich drückte ihr die Kamera in die Hand. "Mach du. Ich will sie nicht kaputt machen."  
Sie schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf und nahm sie entgegen.  
"Achso und ich soll dann den Ärger kriegen?", scherzte sie.  
Sie stand auf und hielt die Kamera vor sich. Sie schaute zu mir.  
"Na komm! Komm neben mich!"  
Unschlüssig stellte ich mich neben sie.  
"Du musst schon ein bisschen näher kommen, sonst bist du nicht mitdrauf."  
Ich rückte also näher, aber nicht ohne nervös zu werden.  
Riley neigte den Kopf zu mir und sagte: "Lächeln!"  
Klick.  
Der Blitz blendete meine Augen.  
Gemeinsam warteten wir gespannt auf das Bild.  
Als das Stück Papier herauskam, sah ich erstaunt zu, wie langsam unsere Köpfe erschienen.  
"Das ist wie Zauberei!", sagte ich und hielt das Bild in den Händen. Es war ein bisschen blass, aber das beste Geschenk, das ich mir hätte wünschen können.  
Ich hielt die Kamera auf Riley, aber es klickte nichts und auch kein Blitz erschien.  
_Ich wusste, dass ich sie kaputt mache!  
_ "Oh nein! Ich glaub, ich hab sie kaputt gemacht."  
Riley lachte. "Nein, Ellie. Es war nur ein Bild drin. Sorry."  
"Oh, achso", antwortete ich lächelnd, "Ich dachte schon!"  
Ich schaute sie eine Weile an.  
"Danke!", sagte ich schließlich.  
"Kein Ding, El."  
Ich zog sie in eine warme Umarmung voller Dankbarkeit.

Riley

"Du weißt echt, wie man jemandem den Tag rettet!", sagte Ellie und ich drückte sie fester an mich.  
"Zeig mal das Bild her", sagte ich und ließ sie widerstrebend los.  
Mit einem Lächeln reichte sie es mir.  
Ich setzte mich zurück auf's Bett. Ellie setzte sich neben mich.  
"Verrätst du mir auch deinen Geburtstag?", fragte sie.  
Ich blickte sie an.  
"Wieso?"  
"Damit ich schon mal ein Geschenk auftreiben kann!"  
Ich schüttelte verlegen den Kopf.  
"Ich brauch doch nichts."  
"Ich will dir aber auch mal was geben! Du überhäufst mich ja praktisch mit Geschenken. Der Walkman, die Tapes dazu, jetzt noch das Bild und was nicht noch alles!"  
"Ellie, du gibst mir schon genug."  
_Ups._  
Meine Wangen glühten und auch Ellie schaute verlegen weg.  
Eine Weile war es still.  
"Sagst du's mir?", fragte sie mit einem Hundeblick, der mich weich werden ließ.  
Wie konnte man ihr so widerstehen?  
"Also, gut. Am 19.05. hab ich Geburtstag", gab ich nach und wurde traurig, als ich daran dachte, dass wir ihn nicht gemeinsam verbringen würden.  
Zu der Zeit würde ich schon bei den Fireflies sein, wenn alles gut ging.  
Und es waren nur noch 3 Monate...  
Wie zur Hölle sollte ich das Ellie erklären? Und wann? Oder besser gesagt : sollte ich es ihr überhaupt sagen?  
Wie würde sie reagieren? Sie wäre bestimmt total verletzt, wenn ich sie verließ.  
Und würde ich sie dann überhaupt wiedersehen, könnte ich mich ab und zu in die Schule schleichen und sie treffen?  
Was, wenn nicht?  
Aber es war schon immer mein Vaters Traum gewesen...mein Traum.  
So viele Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf und ich spürte wie mir Tränen aufkamen.  
_Nicht jetzt. Ellie soll das nicht sehen! Ich muss mich schnell ablenken..._  
"Also Geburtstagskind!", ich stieß Ellie spielerisch in die Seite, "Was willst du heute noch machen? Du entscheidest. Diesmal wirklich!"  
Ellie lachte leise.  
"Ähm, ich weiß nicht?"  
"Komm schon, irgendwas muss es doch geben. Egal was, ich bin dabei. Also, vorrausgesetzt, du willst mich dabei haben..."  
Ellie boxte mich.  
" 'türlich, du Trottel. Wen denn sonst?"  
Ich spürte einen Stich.  
Was würden wir ohne einander machen?  
"Ellie? Ich muss dir was sagen..."  
Ich schaute sie an.  
"Was gibt's?", fragte sie.  
Ich konnte ihr erst nicht in die Augen sehen, tat es dann aber doch.  
_Sie ist alles, was ich hab._  
Ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen, nicht jetzt.  
Es war ihr Geburtstag!  
Ein ander Mal, irgendwann...  
"Ach, schon gut", lächelte ich.  
"Na dann...", war ihre Antwort.  
"Weißt du schon, was du machen willst?", fragte ich um das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Ich weiß, was ich machen muss. Ich hab gleich Geschichte..."  
Die Zeit war mit ihr mal wieder so schnell vergangen.  
"Und nach der Schule?", fragte ich.  
"Wir treffen uns zum Abendessen und ich überleg mir bis dahin etwas. Wie klingt das?", sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Wie ein Plan", antwortete ich.  
Ich stand auf, verstaute das Foto in ihrem Schreibtisch und ich begleitete sie zu ihrem Kurs, bevor ich zu meinem ging.

Ich öffnete die Tür zu meinem Klassenraum. Ich war zu spät, das wusste ich.  
Meine Mitschüler schauten zu mir herüber und Sergeant Pill sagte grimmig: "Fünf Minuten zu spät, Abel."  
"Ach, Sie auch? Dann bin ich ja nicht die Einzige."  
"Hinsetzten. Sofort", kommandierte er mit wütender Stimme.  
Pill hatte mich für die restlichen Stunden auf dem Kieker und nahm mich öfters dran als jeden anderen.  
Nachdem die letzte Stunde zu Ende ging, drückte er mir Arbeitsblätter in die Hand.  
"Für deine Manieren", sagte er und machte sich davon.  
_Arsch._  
"Hey, Riley!", rief jemand hinter mir.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Tino, Lynn und Sophie.  
"Hey, was gibt's?", begrüßte ich die drei.  
"Lust, heute Abend mit zum See zu kommen? Wir und noch ein paar andere treffen uns da. Clarisse soll zwei Flaschen Whisky haben."  
Ich grinste.  
"Klingt gut, aber ich kann nicht."  
"Wieso nicht?", fragte Sophie.  
"Ah, ich hatte Ellie versprochen..."  
"Nimm sie doch mit", unterbrach mich Tino.  
"Ich weiß nicht...", grübelte ich.  
"Wir sehen dich in letzter Zeit kaum noch", sagte er, "Du hängst viel mit Ellie ab. Wo ist das Problem, sie mal mitzunehmen?"  
"Ellie ist nicht so der Typ für sowas", antwortete ich.  
"Mag sein, aber _du_."  
"Tut mir Leid, Leute. Ein ander Mal", wunk ich ab.  
"Wie du meinst", hörte ich Tino noch sagen, als ich durch die Tür ging.

Beim Abendessen traf ich Ellie. Ich erspähte sie an einem Tisch und als ich mich zu ihr setzte, hellte sich ihre Miene auf.  
"Hey", sagte ich, als ich mich auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber fallen ließ.  
"Hey."  
Ich begann mit dem Essen.  
"Und?", fragte ich zwischen zwei Bissen, "Schon 'ne Idee, was du machen willst?"  
"Du meintest ich darf zu 100% entscheiden?", fragte sie grinsend.  
"Japp."  
"Egal, was?"  
"Ja?", antwortete ich vorsichtig. Was hatte sie vor...?  
"Hmmm", überlegte sie, "Ich glaub, ich will einfach allein sein."  
Verdutzt blickte ich sie an.  
"Ähm...okay. Wenn du...wenn du willst."  
Aber dann lachte sie.  
"Hast du mir das ernsthaft abgekauft?", fragte sie noch immer lachend. Ich lachte mit.  
_Puuuuh._  
"Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie schon."  
"Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen", sagte sie und biss von ihrem Sandwich ab, sichtlich von meiner Reaktion amüsiert.  
"Okay, Witzbold. Was willst du _wirklich_ machen?"  
"Nichts. Wir gehen einfach auf unser...ich meinte _mein_ Zimmer und tun, was wir sonst auch machen? Ich hab nicht wirklich Lust irgendwo um Soldaten herumzuschleichen oder so."  
"Okay?", sagte ich verblüfft, "Das wäre die Chance gewesen mich herumzukommandieren, aber gut, dann gehen wir auf _unser _Zimmer", zog ich sie auf.  
Sie wurde rot.  
"Ich befehl' dir mit mir abzuhängen, ist das nicht genug?", scherzte sie. Ich schnaubte nur.  
Als wir aufgegessen hatten, trudelten wir zu Ellies Zimmer.

Ellie

"Hereinspaziert", sagte ich und schloss die Tür hinter uns. Riley schmiss sich auf mein Bett und streifte ihre Schuhe ab.  
"Ich hoffe für dich, dass du keine Käsemauken hast."  
"Und wenn schon. Du kannst froh sein, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist. Sonst würde ich sie dir ins Gesicht drücken!"  
"Irg!", lachte ich und nahm den Walkman aus seinem Versteck unter'm Bett, "Da hab ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt."  
"Ganz genau."  
Ich setzte mich neben Riley und bot ihr einen Kopfhörer an.  
Wir hörten eine Weile lang den Songs zu und ich summte mit, was mir ein Grinsen von ihr einbrachte.  
Ich schaute zu ihr herüber und sah, dass sie mich beobachtete. Schüchtern lächelte ich.  
"Also...", begann ich, "Vorhin in der Kantine als ich auf dich gewartet hab, hab ich mitbekommen, wie Tino und ein paar andere darüber geredet haben zum See zu gehen und dass... naja... Sie haben sich beschwert, dass du nicht mitkommst..."  
"Tino beschwert sich dauernd über irgendetwas. Er wird schon was Neues zum Meckern finden", gab sie uninteressiert zurück.  
"Wenn du hingehen willst, kannst du das machen, Riley."  
"Es ist dein Geburtstag, El."  
"Ich weiß und er war perfekt. Die Kamera und das Bild...Aber ich weiß, dass _sie_ auch deine Freunde sind. Nur, weil ich heute Geburtstag hab, musst du dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen..."  
"Du denkst, ich fühl mich verpflichtet, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen?", unterbrach sie mich erstaunt.  
Ich blickte sie an und stotterte: "Ich meinte damit nur, dass ich nicht sauer wäre, wenn du gehst. Ich will dich ihnen nicht wegnehmen oder so."  
"Niemand nimmt mich irgendwem weg. Ich entscheide selbst, was ich tun will und mit wem", sagte sie.  
Eine kurze Pause entstand und ich fragte mich, ob ich's verbockt hatte.  
_Ist sie jetzt wütend?  
_"Willst du denn hin?", fragte Riley nach einer Weile.  
"Ich ? Neee, lass mal."  
"Gut, dann gehen wir nicht."  
"Riley..." Sie sah mich mit ernstem Blick an.  
"So, jetzt _nochmal_, Ellie", fing sie an, "Ich bin hier, bei _dir_, weil ich es _will_. Okay? Wenn ich was mit Tino und den anderen machen wollen würde, dann hätte ich solange gebettelt, bis ich deinen Arsch da hinbekommen hätte. _Aber_ ich sitze hier, mit _dir,_ weil ich Zeit mit _dir_ verbringen will. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen, Doofie?", lächelte sie und schaute mich weiterhin an.  
_Ja_, dachte ich, _ist es._  
Ich lächelte zurück.  
"Okay", sagte ich, "Ich hab's verstanden."  
"Gut!", lachte sie.

Wir lasen Comics und redeten über alles Mögliche.  
Ich saß an die Wand gelehnt auf meinem Bett. Riley lag hingegen und benutzte meine Oberschenkel als Kopfkissen.  
Irgendwann sagte sie: "Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
_Oh mann. Nicht das schon wieder._  
Ihr Lieblings-Spiel.  
Ich wollte nicht aufstehen, um irgendeine Aufgabe zu erledigen und sagte deshalb: "Ähm, Wahrheit."  
Riley kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.  
"Okay. Was sollte das vorhin? Wolltest du mich loswerden oder so?"  
"Was? Nein. Natürlich nicht, das weißt du auch, Riley."  
"Hm", antwortete sie.  
"Ich wollte...Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte es nur mal gesagt haben, schätze ich. Und keine Sorge, wenn du mich nervst, lass ich dich's wissen", sagte ich und zwickte sie.  
_Nur, dass sie niemals nerven wird..._  
"Okay, gut", lachte sie, "Du bist dran."  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte ich mit gespietem Engagement.  
"Hmmm, Wahrheit. Bin gerade zu faul, aufzustehen. Ist gerade so gemütlich."  
Meine Wangen glühten ein wenig.  
"Okay, mal sehen...", überlegte ich.  
Was konnte ich sie fragen?  
Dann kam mir eine Frage in den Sinn.  
"Hast du noch vor, den Fireflies beizutreten?"  
Riley versteifte sich ein bisschen.  
"Äh, ja... Eines... Tages, wenn ich...wenn ich irgendwie Kontakt zu ihnen...äh, aufbringen kann."  
Ich dachte kurz darüber nach.  
"Okay, du bist."  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
"Pflicht."  
Sie überlegte eine Weile und grinste dann.  
"Sing mir was vor!"  
"Och ne, Riley!"  
"Du musst. Das sind die Regeln!"  
"Seit wann sind _dir_ Regeln wichtig?"  
"Seitdem wir mit dem Spiel hier angefangen haben. Los, komm."  
Widerwillig fragte ich: "Kann ich wenigstens meinen Walkman zur Hilfe nehmen?"  
"Wenn du meinst, dass das besser ist? Aber mindestens eine Strophe und den Refrain!", forderte sie.  
Ich stöhnte und nahm den Walkman. Riley grinste.  
"Und streng dich an!", lachte sie.  
Ein Song fing an und ich sang mit: "_My whole life...Waiting for the right time...to tell you how I feel._"  
Meine Wangen glühten als ich realisierte, was ich da gerade sang.  
_Du hättest dir auch keinen kitchigeren Song aussuchen können, oder Ellie?!  
_Ich sang weiter und vermied es, Riley anzusehen, die immer noch in meinem Schoß lag.  
"_Know, I tried to...tell you that I need you...Here I am without you...I feel so lost, but what can I do? Cause I know this love seems real. But I don't know how to feel._"  
Ich kam endlich beim Refrain an und mein peinlicher Auftritt würde bald vorrüber sein.  
"_We say goodbye in the pouring rain and I break down as you walk away. Staaaay. Staaaaay. Cause all my life I felt this way, but I could never find the words to say: Staaaay. Staaaaay._"  
Ich zog den einen Kopfhörer herraus und schaltete den Walkman aus. _M  
ein Gott, wie peinlich!_  
"Ellie...", sagte Riley und schluckte,  
"Das war echt...Ich mein...Das war echt schön. Du kannst echt gut singen. Warum...warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?"  
"Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich, "Also war es auszuhalten?", lachte ich.  
"Auszuhalten? Das war verdammt nochmal...wow."  
Mein Bauch kribbelte.  
"Krieg dich ein!", scherzte ich.  
"Ehrlich, Ellie! Wenn die Welt nicht so ein scheiß Drecksloch wäre, könntest du Sängerin werden."  
"Ein Fan hätte ich ja dann schon mal!"  
Wir beide lachten und redeten über Musik und die alte Welt, bis die Durchsage zur Nachtruhe kam.  
"Kann ich heute hier schlafen oder hast du genug von mir?", fragte Riley mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
"Weiß du", sagte ich, "Manchmal frag ich mich, warum ich nicht total genervt von dir bin!" Sie lachte.  
"Also heißt das ja?"  
"Du brauchst nicht zu fragen", antwortete ich.  
"Ach ja, ganz vergessen. Das ist ja _unser_ Zimmer!"  
"Ach, halt die Klappe!", rief ich und griff sie an.  
Als wir lachend auf dem Boden landeten, stand Riley auf.  
"Ich zieh mich dann mal um. Bin gleich wieder da."

In der Zeit, in der sie weg war, zog ich mich selbst um und legte mich ins Bett.  
Riley kam mit ihrem Kopfkissen unter'm Arm zurück und platzierte es neben mich, gerade als alle Lichter ausgeschaltet wurden.  
Sie kroch mit unter meine Decke und ich holte den Walkman hervor, ihr einen Stöpsel anbietend.  
"Sing du lieber wieder was!", sagte sie dicht neben meinem Ohr, sodass ich ihren Atem spürte.  
Mein Herz raste wieder.  
"Davon träumst du wohl nachts!", gab ich zurück.  
"Vielleicht", kicherte sie in meine Schulter.  
Es war echt kalt heute und ich war froh, dass Riley da war.  
Ihr Körper strahlte Wärme aus und so dicht neben ihr wurde mir sowieso warm.  
Ich schloss die Augen.  
"Danke", sagte ich leise.  
"Wofür?", fragte sie und ich fühlte sie lächeln. Ich grinste in die Dunkelheit.  
"Für das Geschenk...den Tag... Das war mit Abstand der beste Geburtstag überhaupt", gab ich ehrlich zu.  
Riley schaute auf und schwang dann einen Arm um mich.  
"Gern geschehen, Doofie", sagte sie sanft.  
Elektrisiert von der Nähe zu ihr hauchte ich praktisch nur: "Gute Nacht."  
"Schlaf gut", war ihre Antwort und genau das tat ich.


	5. Allein

**Kapitel 5: Allein**

Ellie - ca. 3 Monate später

"Morgen", begrüßte ich Riley beim Frühstück. Sie gab nur ein Grummeln von sich und spielte mit ihren Cornflakes.  
"Ist was?", fragte ich.  
Sie lächelte schwach, ihr Blick weiterhin auf die Schüssel gerichtet.  
"Ich bin nur müde."  
"Na, dann solltest du lieber schnell wach werden. Wir haben gleich Kampfsport", versuchte ich die Stimmung zu lockern.  
Sie reagierte gar nicht darauf.  
Mein Riley-Radar sagte mir, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte.  
Sie war nicht einfach nur müde...  
Aber wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollte...  
Ich war sowieso nicht so gut darin, Leute aufzuheitern.  
Schweigend aßen wir auf. Naja, Riley rührte eher ihre Cornflakes zu Tode, während ich mein Sandwich zerflückte.

Rileys Laune besserte sich den ganzen Tag über nicht.  
Sie war im Sportunterricht nicht bei der Sache und es tat mir fast schon Leid, wie oft ich sie fertig gemacht hatte.  
Ich schwieg mit ihr zusammen, unschlüssig, wie ich mich verhalten sollte.  
So kannte ich sie nicht.  
Und ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was der Grund für ihre miese Stimmung war.  
Die letzten Tage war alles normal gewesen, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte.  
Auf dem Weg von der Kantine zum Wohngebäude sagte ich schließlich:  
"Also gut. Was ist los, ehrlich?"  
Sie seufzte.  
"Es ist nichts, Ellie."  
"Bullshit. Ich seh doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Also hör auf, es abzustreiten."  
Es war einen Moment ruhig.  
Ich machte mir nur Sorgen um sie. Warum merkte sie das nicht?  
"Ich fühl mich heute irgendwie nicht so", sagte sie und vermied es mich anzusehen, "Ich glaub ich krieg 'ne Erkältung oder so. Ich bin einfach nur mega ausgelaugt."  
Ich bezweifelte das.  
"Hm, okay", antwortete ich.  
Wir kamen an meiner Tür an.  
Ich fühlte mich schlecht.  
Wegen Riley.  
Irgendetwas bedrückte sie und sie wollte es mir nicht sagen. Aber ich konnte wenig dagegen machen.  
Als ich aufschaute, blickte sie mich an. Traurig und irgendwie... entschuldigend?  
Ich versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen, was sie mir nicht sagen wollte, aber ich wurde aus ihnen auch nicht schlauer.  
Sie setzte an um etwas zu sagen, aber hielt dann inne.  
Zu meiner Überraschung nahm sie mich in den Arm und drückte mich fest an sich.  
"Oh! Okay?"  
Verwirrt drückte ich sie ebenfalls und legte meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
"Gute Nacht", sagte sie und ließ mich los, als sie auch schon mit schnellen Schritten davon ging.  
"Nacht", murmelte ich und fühlte mich mies, als ich ihr hinterher sah.

Riley

Ich wollte, dass der Tag nie kommen würde und ich hatte es so gut wie möglich verdrängt.  
Aber als ich heute morgen aufgestanden war, wurde mir klar, was ich vorhatte und was das für Konsequenzen mit sich bringen würde.  
Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über die Maske gut bewahren können, sogar vor Ellie.  
Aber nicht heute.  
Als ich heute morgen die Augen geöffnet hatte und sie neben mir liegen sah, waren mir heiße Tränen in die Augen gestiegen.  
Eine Welle von verschiedener Emotionen war über mich gekommen:  
Schuldgefühle. Trauer. _Angst..._  
Ich war schnell in den Duschraum gegangen, um die Gefühle von mir zu waschen.  
Als ich wieder mein Zimmer betreten hatte, war Ellie bereits weg gewesen.  
Ich traf sie erst beim Frühstück wieder. Und natürlich bemerkte sie meine Bedrücktheit.  
Sie stellte aber keine Fragen.  
Das war typisch für sie.  
Sie hatte einmal nachgefragt, aber ich hatte sie mit einer Ausrede abgewiesen.  
Ich wusst genau, dass sie mir nicht glaubte, aber ich _konnte _ihr einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen.  
Was hätte ich schon tun sollen?  
_Hey Ellie. Ja ich weiß, du hast meine schlechte Laune bemerkt...Wieso ich so bedrückt bin?  
Ach, ich werde dich nur verlassen, um den Fireflies beizutreten.  
Keine große Sache. Wieso ich's dir nicht früher erzählt hab? Mal sehen...  
weil ich es nicht ausgehalten hätte, dich traurig zu sehen und ich hatte Angst, dass du wütend wirst.  
Ja ich weiß, dass es egoistisch von mir war, es dir nicht zu sagen, aber hey! Jetzt kann ich auch nichts mehr dran ändern, oder?  
Gut, dann ist ja alles klar.  
_Nein.  
Und als sie mich nochmal gefragt hatte, nach dem Abendessen...  
Ich war kurz davor gewesen, es ihr zu sagen, aber als ich ihn ihre grünen Augen gesehen hatte, war jedes bisschen Mut aus meinem Körper gewichen.  
Meine Gefühle hatten gedroht, mich zu überwältigen, also drückte ich sie nur fest an mich.  
Keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hatte und auch Ellie war verwirrt gewesen.  
_Und trotzdem hat sie mich zurück umarmt!_  
Ich hatte mich darauf vorbereitet, dass dies das letzte Mal gewesen war, sie zu sehen, bevor ich sie verließ...  
Ohne, ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen...  
_Ich bin so ein riesen Arschloch._

Ich ging also schnell auf mein Zimmer und mir stiegen wieder Tränen auf.  
Endlich angekommen, schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und sank an ihr herunter.  
Den Kopf in meine Hände gestützt.  
_Was machst du nur, Riley?! Es ist die Chance deines Lebens, dieser Hölle hier zu entrinnen, den FIREFLIES beizutreten!  
Dads Traum, MEIN Traum, geht in Erfüllung.  
Ich muss mich jetzt nur noch ein klein wenig zusammen reißen!  
Seit wann lass ich mich durch irgendjemanden von meinem Ziel ablenken?  
_Seit ich Ellie kannte.  
Ich war wütend auf mich selbst.  
Ich war wütend darüber, dass sie mich schwach machte.  
Ein Mensch. Ein einzelner war gerade dabei, mir meine Zukunft zu nehmen.  
Und ich hatte es die ganze Zeit über zugelassen.  
Aber das würde jetzt sowieso nichts mehr ändern.  
Ich hatte es mir zwar schwerer gemacht, als es hätte sein können, aber...  
Gott!  
Wenn Ellie nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich hier mit einem Lächeln herausspaziert!  
Ich hätte mich auf die Fireflies gefreut!  
Und alles, was ich jetzt machte, war hier rumzusitzen und zu heulen!  
Entschlossen stand ich auf.  
_Nein_, dachte ich, _die Chance lässt du dir nicht nehmen. Auch nicht von Ellie. Ich werde sie schon wieder sehen können. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, sich reinzuschleichen.  
_Das hatte ich vorher auch schon geschafft, warum nicht auch jetzt?  
Den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht redete ich mir das ein.  
Aber irgendwo in mir drin wollte die kleine Stimme nicht aufhören zu sagen: _Du lässt sie im Stich... Du lässt sie hier in diesem Loch zurück... Sie hat niemanden außer DICH... Und du hast niemanden außer ihr..._  
Ich schaffte es, dass die Stimme zu einem leisen Flüstern wurde und wartete darauf, endlich aufbrechen zu können.  
Ich hatte mir eine Uhr besorgen können und als es 03:05 Uhr war, packte ich meine Sachen in meinen Rucksack. Ein paar Klamotten, ein paar geklaute Konservendosen und Ellies Lieblings-Comic.  
Ich schlich mich mit leisen Schritten aus meinem Zimmer und den Flur entlang. Als ich plötzlich in jemanden hinein lief.  
"Fuck!", fluchte ich leise.  
"Riley?", hörte ich Ellie verwundert sagen.  
Ich schaltete meine Taschenlampe an.  
"Ellie?"  
Sie sah an mir herab und bemerkte meine Sachen und meinen Rucksack.  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte ich stattdessen, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.  
"Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Ich...ich wollte nach dir sehen. I-ich meine, heute ... oder gestern... du warst so... dir ging's nicht gut und ich konnte, äh... das nicht vergessen, also...", stotterte sie.  
_Was jetzt?!  
_Im Inneren wurde ich hektisch aber ich sagte nur: "Oh, tja also... Ich brauchte nur etwas frische Luft."  
"Riley..." sagte Ellie sanft und nahm meine Hände. Ich errötete.  
"Du kannst es mir sagen. Ich bin nicht blöd."  
Sie war gerade schon wieder dabei meine ganzen Pläne zu nichte zu machen.  
Ich spürte Wut in mir aufkommen und stieß ihre Hände weg.  
"Ellie. Wenn ich sage, es ist nichts, dann mein ich das auch so!"  
"Hälst du mich für völlig bescheuert?", fragte sie jetzt auch wütend.  
"Kannst du mich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen? Wenn irgendwas wäre und ich es dir erzählen wollte, hätte ich es verdammt nochmal getan, okay?"  
"Entschuldigung, dass ich mich Sorgen mache! Ich will dir doch nur helfen!"  
Unser Gespräch nahm eine völlig falsche Richtung an...  
völlig falsch.  
"Helfen?!", rief ich jetzt fast, "Weißt du was? Du kannst mir helfen, indem du mich einfach mal in Ruhe lässt, abhaust und dich um deinen Scheiß kümmerst!  
Wir sind doch kein Ehepaar! Ich muss dir doch keine Rechenschaft über alles ablegen!  
Ich hab auch noch ein eigenes Leben. Du musst dich nicht immer überall _einmischen!_"  
Ich sah sie an.  
Das hatte sie getroffen.  
Sie hatte bei meinen Worten zusammen gezuckt und ich sah eine Träne ihre Wange herunterlaufen.  
_Scheiße!  
_Mein Herz zog sich zusammen.  
"Okay, hab's verstanden", flüsterte sie, leise weinend.  
Was hatte ich jetzt nur wieder angestellt!  
Sie drehte sich um und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in der Dunkelheit.  
"Ellie...", flüsterte ich leise.  
_Fuck!  
Fuck!  
FUCK!  
_ Ich wollte nichts sehnlicher als ihr hinterher zu rennen und ihr zu sagen, dass ich es nicht so gemeint hatte.  
Und was der wirkliche Grund für meine Laune war.  
Und dass ich hierbleiben würde.  
Mit ihr.  
_Wegen_ ihr.  
Aber ich konnte nicht.  
Ich hatte Angst davor, ihr zu sagen was ich dachte und Angst davor, dass sie vielleicht herausfand, wie ich wirklich für sie empfand und wie sie darauf reagieren würde.  
Meine Gedanken rasten. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen.  
"Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte ich flüsternd und schlich mich hinaus.  
Weg von Ellie.  
Weg von unserem Streit.  
_Das hast du ja mal wieder sauber hingekriegt, Riley._

Ellie

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf. Ich hatte so gut wie nicht geschlafen und musste immer noch an unseren Streit denken.  
_Wäre ich bloß in meinem scheiß Zimmer geblieben!  
_ Aber dann änderte ich meine Meinung.  
Nein.  
Ich hatte nur für sie da sein wollen. Und es war ja auch nicht so gewesen, dass sie mir vorher gesagt hatte, dass ich sie nervte.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Woher hätte ich das wissen sollen?  
Ich war eine Mischung aus wütend, traurig und verwirrt.  
Den ganzen Tag lang konnte ich mich auf keinen Unterricht konzentrieren. Und auch beim Essen hatte ich keinen Appetit.  
Ich ging auf mein Zimmer, ohne Riley einmal gesehen zu haben.  
Auch am nächsten Tag blieb sie verschwunden.  
Als ich am dritten Tag noch nicht gesehen hatte und sie nicht in Sport aufgetaucht war, ging ich in ihr Zimmer.  
Sie war nicht da und auch die meisten ihrer Sachen nicht.  
Ich bekam ein komisches Gefühl.  
_Wohin ist sie abgehauen?_  
Nach einer Woche fragte ich Tino und die anderen, ob sie von ihr gehört hatten, aber auch sie hatten keine Ahnung.  
"Wahrscheinlich wurde sie beim Rausschleichen erwischt."  
"Oder ein Infizierter hat sie gepackt."  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir schlecht und ich redete mir ein, dass das nicht stimmte und das sie schon wieder kommen würde.  
Nach drei Wochen war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher und die Ungewissheit brachte mich um.  
Ich vermisste sie so und machte mir Sorgen.  
Ohne sie war es hier einfach nicht mehr das Selbe.  
Ich war wie in einer Starre, emotionslos ertrug ich die Tage in der Millitärschule.  
Ich war wieder allein.

Riley

Ich hatte mir das mit den Fireflies anders vorgestellt.  
Als ich wie geplant an der Hidener Ave gewartet hatte und niemand kam, war ich skeptisch geworden.  
Ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher gewesen, dass auf dem Zettel 05.05. gestanden hatte.  
Und hier war ich nun gewesen und kein Zeichen von den Fireflies.  
Ich wartete den halben Tag lang, bis mich plötzlich jemand von hinten packte, als ich auf einem Müllcontainer saß.  
Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber der Angreifer war zu stark.  
Er drehte mich um und sagte: "Du solltest doch vorbereitet sein."  
Ich funkelte den Typen böse an.  
Er hatte schwarzes Haar, das er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hatte und graue Augen.  
Seinen Aktzent konnte ich nicht entziffern.  
Er hatte mich schließlich zu einem Stützpunkt geführt, wo ich Marlene getroffen hatte.  
Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich erwartete hatte, aber sie sagte nicht viel, nur: _"Das hat gedauert."  
_ Und gab mir mehrer Aufgaben.  
Sie sagte, das sei Teil der Iniziation und notwendig, wenn ich ein richtiger Firefly werden wollte.  
Nach einer Woche intensives und anstrengendes Training hatte ich hauptsächlich Infizierte töten müssen.  
Die ersten Male waren hart gewesen.  
Jeder Zombie erinnerte mich an meinen Dad.  
Aber ich konnte seinen Traum leben. Das stärkte mich und bald war es kein Ding mehr, die Viecher auszuschalten.  
Anders war das mit Menschen.  
An einem Tag schickte Marlene mich, zusammen mit ein paar weiteren Fireflies, auf einen Einsatz.  
Wir hatten Dokumente stehlen müssen und kaum hatte ich mich versehen, hatte ich auch schon einen Soldaten ermordet.  
Zum Glück niemanden, den ich kannte aber dennoch verfolgte mich sein Gesicht, wenn ich schlief.  
_Was, wenn er Familie gehabt hat? Würden seine Kinder ihn vermissen? Und das war meine Schuld..._  
Infizierte würde keiner vermissen.  
Ich tat ihnen sogar einen Gefallen, indem ich ihr erbärmliches Leben beendete.  
Aber dieser Mann hatte vielleicht gar kein erbärmliches Leben gehabt.  
Vielleicht wartete zuhause eine am Boden zerstörte Frau auf ihn...'  
Ich versuchte diese Gefühle, so gut es ging, fortzuschieben.  
Genauso wie die Gedanken an Ellie.  
_Ich vermisste sie so.  
_An meinem Geburtstag war es schlimm.  
Ich dachte an ihren, den wir zusammen verbracht hatten.  
Wie viel Spaß wir hatten... Aber ich hatte alles verkackt.  
Ich hatte mich nie so allein gefühlt, wie unter den ca. 30 Fireflies.

An einem Abend kam Marlene in mein Zimmer, das aus einer Matratze und einem Sessel bestand.  
Ich packte den Comic weg und stand von der Matratze auf, auf ihren Befehl wartend.  
Sie hielt etwas in ihren Händen und reichte es mir.  
Ich nahm den silbernen Gegenstand entgegen.  
Es war eine Kette mit einem Anhänger.  
Ich drehte ihn in meinen Händen.  
Auf der einen Seite war das Symbol der Fireflies zu sehen. Auf der anderen war mein Name eingraviert, zusammen mit einer Nummer.  
"Glückwusch", sagte Marlene.  
"Ich hab's also geschafft?"  
"Richtig. Aber du kannst nicht hier in Boston bleiben. Wir brauchen mehr Männer in einer anderen Stadt. Du wirst morgen Abend zusammen mit ein paar weiteren aufbrechen. Ich erwarte, dass du bereit sein wirst."  
Ich war total angespannt.  
"Eine andere Stadt?", fragte ich.  
"Ja. Nach Philadelphia."  
_Was?  
_"Ph-Philadelphia?", stotterte ich, "Das ist ganz schön weit von hier."  
Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war dass ich Ellie dann wirklich nie wieder sehen würde.  
"Ist das ein Problem für dich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Eine Test-Frage.  
"Nein", antwortete ich.  
"Gut. Dann ruh dich bis morgen Abend aus. Bis dahin geb ich dir frei. Und sei pünktlich um 20 Uhr vor meinem Büro."  
"Verstanden."  
Sie blickte mich noch einmal durchdringend an.  
"Mach keinen Ärger."  
Dann verließ sie mein Zimmer.  
Ich packte meine Sachen sofort zusammen und steckte mir meine Waffe in die Hosentasche.


	6. Geh' nicht

**Kapitel 6: Geh' nicht**

**_WARNUNG: VOLL VON SPOILERN ZU "LEFT BEHIND"_**

Ellie

Ich spürte, wie etwas auf mir war und mich in den Nacken biss.  
Ich öffnete panisch meine Augen und schlug um mich.  
Schnell zog ich mein Taschenmesser unter'm Kissen hervor, um mich zur wehr zu setzten vor...  
"Riley?"  
"Au...Voll auf die Hüfte", sagte sie am Boden liegend.  
"Was soll das? Ich dachte, ich werde gebissen!", sagte ich noch ganz verwirrt und rieb mir den Hals.  
"Ich weiß", lachte sie, "Das war echt witzig."  
Ich starrte sie an.  
"Du bringst mich jetzt nicht um, oder?" Sie schaute auf mein Taschenmesser, das ich immer noch auf sie hielt.  
Ich seufzte und klappte es zu.  
"Ich hab dich lang nicht gesehen. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie lange."  
"45 Tage...naja. 46 eigentlich."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "Willst du wissen, wo ich so war?"  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben!  
"Hhff, die ganze Zeit über dachte ich, du wärst tot."  
Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut.  
Riley blickte traurig auf den Boden.  
"Ja...Hier. Schau mal."  
Sie reichte mir eine Kette. Ich nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie.  
Ihr Name war darin eingraviert und auf der Rückseite prangte das Logo der Fireflies.  
"Das gibt's nicht..."  
Sie hatte es wirklich getan!  
Sie war zu den Fireflies gegangen und hatte mich hier zurückgelassen, ohne etwas zu sagen...  
"Immer noch allein hier?", fragte sie und ging hinüber zu meinem Bett, "Ich musste zwei Jahre unter Liz schlafen und du weißt, sie riecht verdammt übel!"  
Ich starrte weiter die Kette an.  
"Du bist ein Firefly." Riley schnaubte.  
Sie schlenderte zu meinem Schreibtisch und fand das Foto, was wir an meinem Geburtstag geschossen hatten und schaute es sich an.  
"Ha... Du hast das immer noch."  
_Wieso sollte ich es nicht mehr haben?  
_Ich ging zu meiner Tür und schaute nach, ob auch niemand zuhörte oder auf die Idee kam, reinzukommen.  
"Was? Was machst du da?", fragte Riley wütend.  
"Tzz. Ich will nicht mit einem Firefly im Zimmer erwischt werden", antwortete ich trotzig.  
"Ganz ruhig. Da sind weit und breit keine Soldaten."  
Wir schauten uns an.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich von ihrem "Besuch" halten sollte. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein blöder Traum und ich würde gleich wieder aufwachen...  
"Hier. Glückwunsch", sagte ich und gab ihr den Anhänger zurück aber sie hielt meine Hand fest.  
"Hey", sagte sie sanft, "Ist alles gut?"  
Ungläubig schanubte ich.  
"Ob alles gut ist?!"  
Sie nickte. "Ich bin verschwunden und du bist sauer", ich stimmte schnaubend zu, "UND ich schulde dir eine Erklärung. Lass uns abhauen und ich erzähl dir alles."  
"Es ist fast morgen und ich hab Kampftraining. Du weißt schon. Wir lernen Fireflies zu töten."  
Sie schmiss mir eine Jeans zu.  
"Zieh das an und lass uns gehen."  
Ich seufzte und überlegte nur kurz, als ich mir auch schon die Hose anzog.  
"Ich bin so dumm", murmelte ich.  
"Na komm schon!", zwinkerte Riley, "Sind wir schon mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten?"  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und folgte ihr.

Es regnete und wir stürmten über Dächer und durch Gassen hindurch.  
"Schnell!", rief Riley, "Hier rauf!"  
Wir schlüpften durch ein Fenster. Raus aus dem Sichtfeld des Millitärpanzers, der seine Streife fuhr.  
"Oh mann. Das war knapp, was?", sagte sie, "Du warst schnell. Nicht schlecht."  
"Danke", antwortete ich außer Atem vom Laufen.  
Was war das für blöder Smalltalk?  
Es fühlte sich anders an, wieder mit Riley zusammen zu sein nach allem, was passiert war.  
"Na komm jetzt", rief sie und joggte schon vorraus, "Weiter geht's!"  
Ich folgte ihr.  
"Wie hast du sie gefunden?", fragte ich.  
"Die Fireflies?"  
"Genau."  
Sie lachte halb. "Erinnerst du dich an den Firefly, den du gebissen und beklaut hast?"  
"Tzz. Ja, ich erinnere mich", murmelte ich.  
"Das ist Trevor. Ich habe ihn auf der Straße gesehen und bin ihm gefolgt. Bis in diese Gasse und alle Fireflies lauerten mir auf. Sie brachten mich in ihr Versteck.  
Zu Marlene. Und sie ließen mir später eine Nachricht zu kommen, wo ich hinzugehen habe.  
Und dann... war da wieder so ein Typ, der mich mit nahm..."  
"Hattest du Angst?"  
"Schreckliche Angst. Bei Marlene angekommen dachte ich, jetzt würde sie mich erledigen. Aber stattdessen sagte sie nur: "Das hat gedauert." Sie hat mich erwartet." "Und...sie machte aus dir ein Firefly?", fragte ich.  
"Sowas in der Art", antwortete sie und führte mich weiter durch heruntergekommene Apartments,  
"Diese ganze Angstmacherei war ein Test. Sie wollte wissen, ob mich jemand beauftrat hatte."  
"Oh", erwiederte ich nur und kletterte mit Hilfe eines umgeworfenen Kühlschranks ein Stockwerk höher.  
Oben angekommen ging der bescheurte Smalltalk weiter.  
Ich fühlte mich nicht sonderlich behaglich.  
"Und mit wem hängst du so ab?", fragte Riley von vorn.  
Sie war echt schnell und ich musste mich anstrengen mit ihr Schritt zu halten.  
Ich seufzte. "Keine Ahnung. Mit niemandem so richtig."  
_Mit wem denn?_, dachte ich. Ich hatte nur sie gehabt...  
"Was ist mit Tino und den anderen? Wie geht's denen?"  
"Riley, es sind deine Freunde."  
"Aber du redest mit ihnen."  
_Nope.  
_Ich redete mit niemandem, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig war, seitdem Riley gegangen war.  
Ich blieb für mich, wie früher auch.  
Stattdessen antwortete ich einfach: "Ja. Stimmt schon."  
Wir kletterten durch ein Loch in der Wand eines Apartments und gelangten auf einen Flur, als es eine Zonen-Durchsage gab:  
"Achtung. Wir können berichten, dass die Zone seit 30 Tagen frei von Cordyceps-Infektionen ist. Kooperation und aufmerksame Beobachtung verdächtiger Aktionen machen die Stadt sicherer."  
"Von wegen 30 Tage", schanubte Riley, "Die Leute infizieren sich am laufendem Band. Sie verstecken es nur gut."  
"Hast du noch mehr Infizierte gesehen?", fragte ich eine Treppe hochgehend.  
"Um Aufgenommen zu werden, bekam ich den Auftrag zum Töten von... Ach. Lass uns über was anderes reden..."  
"Okay...", murmelte ich leise und glaubte nicht, dass sie es hörte.  
Wir kletterten aus einem Fenster auf ein Dach in den Regen.  
Es war kalt und ich fröstelte ein wenig. Ich folgte ihr über die Dächer als wir einen Transporter hörten.  
"Mist! In Deckung!", rief sie und wir versteckten uns hinter einer Mauer den Truck beobachtend.  
Er war meilenweit entfernt und es ging keine Gefahr von ihm aus.  
"Mann. Sorry", seufzte Riley, "Bin 'n bisschen schreckhaft gerade."  
Sie rückte ihren Rucksack zurecht und balancierte über ein Brett, das zwischen dem Abgrund zweier Dächer platziert worden war.  
"Vorsicht, nass", warnte sie mich.  
Ich folgte ihr.  
"Hey, tja", sagte ich dann, "Vielleicht sollte ich auch ein Firefly werden."  
Ich wünschte mir nicht sehnlicher als wieder mit Riley zusammen zu sein.  
Da würde ich auch den Fireflies beitreten. Schlimmer als das Millitär könnten die wohl auch nicht sein.  
"Ellie. Das hab ich Marlene auch gefragt", rief sie durch den prasselnden Regen und ich glaubte ihr nicht wirklich...,  
"Sie will, dass du sicher bist, in dieser blöden Schule. Ich soll dich ja nicht mal sehen..."  
_Seit wann hälst du dich an Regeln? Du hättest doch bestimmt einen Weg finden können, mir zu sagen, dass es dir wenigstens GUT geht!  
_Aber sie war ja jetzt hier und ich rieß mich zusammen.  
"Was geht sie das an?", fragte ich genervt.  
"Sie hat Angst, dass ich dir Probleme mache", antwortete sie.  
Ich lachte. "Klar. Das krieg ich schon noch allein hin."  
Riley lachte ebenfalls.  
"Ich weiß."

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen wir im Einkaufszentrum an und Riley sagte: "Hey, weißt du noch das erste Mal hier?"  
Natürlich erinnerte ich mich daran.  
Ich erinnterte mich an jede einzelne Minute mit ihr !  
_Gott! Ich hab sie so vermisst!  
_"Was machen wir hier, Riley?"  
"Ich hab 'ne Überraschung für dich", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
Das erinnerte mich an alte Zeiten...  
"Was?", fragte ich, "Ist es ein Dinosaurier?" Ich lachte.  
"Vielleicht...", antwortete sie.  
"Wenn's einer ist, mag ich dich wieder!", scherzte ich.  
"Warte es doch einfach ab!"  
Wir kamen an einem Plakat mit Wasserpistolen darauf vorbei und ich erinnerte mich, wie Pill meine und Rileys weggenommen hatte, als er uns damit erwischt hatte.  
"Die hatte ich übrigens wieder", sagte ich und zeigte auf das Plakat.  
"Die Wasserpistolen?", fragte sie amüsiert, "Ach was! Der aufgeblasene Arsch hat sie zurückgegeben?"  
"Natürlich nicht. Ich hab mich reingeschlichen. Riley, ich hatte sie schon fast!"  
"Und dann wurdest du gefasst!", lachte sie.  
"Und dann wurde ich gefasst", stimmte ich zu.  
"Was hat er gemacht?", fragte sie.  
"Zwei Wochen lang Putzen. Die KLOS."  
"Ach, Ellie", seufzte sie, "Ich sag dir, gib es auf. Die kriegen wir nicht wieder."  
"Ich hol mir die wieder!", rief ich überzeugt und wir gingen weiter, bis wir an Winstons Zelt ankamen...  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Winston weg ist", sagte sie traurig.  
Verblüfft starrte ich sie an.  
"Du weißt es?"  
"Ja. Weißt du, WAS passiert ist?"  
Wir blieben vor dem Zelt stehen. Ich schnaubte.  
"Sie sagten, er ist vom Pferd gefallen. Herzinfarkt oder so."  
"Mann...Tja, Wie viele Leute sterben hier schon einen natürlichen Tod?"  
"Ich kenne keinen", antwortete ich.  
"Genau. Mal sehen, was noch da ist", sagte Riley und ging ins Zelt.  
"Ernsthaft?" Ich fühlte mich nicht so wohl dabei, in Winstons Sachen zu wühlen.  
Mann, der Kerl hatte den Tod nicht verdient.  
Wiederwillig folgte ich Riley ins Zelt.  
Auf einem Nachttisch lag ein Foto. Ein junger Kerl mit Pelzmütze war darauf zu sehen.  
Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich ihn.  
"Was?", brachte ich ungläubig hervor, "Ist das Winston? Mann, der sah ja mal richtig gut aus!", lachte ich.  
"Bingo!", rief Riley hinter mir.  
Sie zog eine Flasche aus einer Kiste.  
_Ach, nicht das schon wieder._  
"Willst du?", fragte sie grinsend.  
"Ne, danke."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schulter und nahm einen Schluck.  
"Mehr für mich! Prost, Winston!" Sie hustete: "Wow. Hartes Zeug!", und stellte die Flasche weg.  
"Komm!"  
Wir verließen das Zelt und mein Blick fiel auf den Sattel von Princess.  
Sie hatte bestimmt richtig Angst gehabt, als man sie mitnahm.  
Armes Pferd.  
Wir gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter. Wir kamen an einem Durchgang an, der blockiert war.  
Als wir versuchten hindurch zu klettern, brach der Schrott beinahe über uns zusammen.  
"Was jetzt?", fragte ich.  
"Lass uns einen anderen Weg suchen."  
Ich schaute mich um und entdeckte ein offenes Fenster über einer Eingangstür.  
Ich zeigte darauf. "Da. Ich kann dir hochhelfen und du suchst mir was zum Hochklettern."  
"Hm, gute Idee."  
Ich bildete eine Räuberleiter und Riley kletterte durch das Fenster.  
"Hey, sei vorsichtig dadrinnen", murmelte ich leise.  
"Bin ich immer", sagte sie und sprang am anderen Ende runter.  
Als ich eine Weile nichts von ihr hörte, rief ich: "Riley?"  
Keine Antwort.  
Nur die Tür ging einen kleinen Spalt auf...  
Ich ging vorsichtig hindurch.  
"Riley?", flüsterte ich wieder.  
"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Ein Kreatur mit Clowns-Maske sprang mich an.  
Ich erschreckte mich halb zu Tode.  
"AH! Mann! Du Schwachkopf! Das war schon das zweite Mal heute!"  
Riley lachte laut. "Warum waren wir früher nie hier?", fragte sie und erkundete den Raum.  
Es war eine Art Helloween-Shop mit jeglicher Art von Kostümen, Masken und anderem Kram.  
_Wozu zur Hölle braucht man sowas?!_  
Wir probierten dennoch ein paar Masken aus und lachten über die Scherzartikel.  
Ich hatte wieder richtig Spaß seit langem.  
Wir verließen den Masken-Shop und gingen weiter an einem Geländer vorbei.  
"Hey", sagte Riley, " Siehst du die Autos da unten?"  
Ich schaute über das Geländer. Dort standen zwei kaputte Wagen nebeneinander.  
"Ja?"  
"Das rote ist deins, ich nehm das schwarze. Wer zuerst alle Fenster zerbricht, gewinnt. Der Gewinner darf dem Verlierer eine Frage stellen, die er ehrlich beantworten muss." Ich schnaubte.  
"Also Wahrheit oder Wahrheit, hm?"  
"So in der Art", grinste sie.  
"Okay, aber heul nicht, wenn du verlierst!", sagte ich.  
"Pfff!", erwiederte Riley, "Ich denk mir schon mal 'ne Frage aus! Also auf die Plätze. Fertig? Los!"  
Ich suchte mir einen guten Ziegelstein, zielte und traf das erste Fenster.  
"Yeah!" _Das nächste!  
_Nachdem ich perfekt, ohne einmal verfehlt zu haben, alle meine Fenster zerschmettert hatte, rief ich: "STEINWURFCHAMPION!"  
Riley sah etwas enttäuscht aus und ich lachte.  
"Wer hat gerade deinen Arsch versolt?", fragte ich tanzend.  
"Du...", gab sie zu.  
"YEAH! Also gut. Eine Frage. Hm, mal sehen."  
Ich überlegte.  
"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"  
"Was nicht gesagt?", fragte sie.  
"Dass du...dass du gehen würdest... zu den... Fireflies."  
Riley blickte auf den Boden.  
"I-ich... ich konnte nicht, Ellie."  
"Wieso nicht?"  
"Hey, wir haben gesagt nur eine Frage."  
"Riley!"  
"Komm schon, wir sind fast da." Ich seufzte.  
"Na gut..."

Riley

Wir liefen durch einen Keller. Wir mussten nur noch ein kleines Stück gehen, um zum Stromkasten zu gelangen.  
"Was machen wir hier drin?", fragte Ellie hinter mir, "Ich find's ziemlich gruselig."  
Ich kicherte leise.  
Ich spürte wieder einen Stich, ich hatte sie so vermisst.  
Und jetzt liefen wir hier durchs Einkaufszentrum wie früher.  
Aber es war nicht ganz wie früher. Und ich konnte das verstehen.  
Immerhin war ich für einanhalb Monate einfach abgehauen, kreuzte dann wieder bei ihr auf und es sollte alles wie vorher sein?  
Das konnte ich nicht verlangen.  
"Weißt du noch, dass wir dachten nur bestimmte Teile der Stadt würen Strom bekommen?", fragte ich.  
"Ja?", antwortete Ellie.  
"Komm mal mit!"  
Ich führte sie weiter, bis wir endlich in dem Raum ankamen.  
Ich ging zum Sicherungskasten und schlug das Schloss mit meiner Taschenlampe kaputt.  
"Sie haben nur die Sicherungen umgelegt, die ganze Stadt hat Strom."  
"Du verarschst mich!", sagte sie.  
"Nein, ehrlich. Versuch's doch!"  
Ellie trat vor und legte den Hebel um.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden fingen die Lichter an zu flackern.  
"Wow!", staunte Ellie. Ich grinste.  
"Komm, das war noch nicht alles!"  
Wir verließen den Raum und folgten dem Flur entlang zu einer Feuerschutztür.  
"Das musst du sehen!", sagte ich aufgeregt.  
"Hey, warte", seufzte Ellie.  
Ich schaute sie an.  
"Ich weiß, was du vorhast", fuhr sie fort, "und ich... ich bin echt froh, dass du nicht tot bist. Ich meine, ich bin froh, dass wir wieder zusammen sind und..."  
"Ich hab's nicht so gemeint", platzte es aus mir heraus,  
"Alles, was ich gesagt hab, bevor ich gegangen bin... Ich hab nichts davon ehrlich gemeint."  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Es war nicht wirklich eine richtige Entschuldigung, aber vielleicht könnte sie mir nachdem ganzen Tag hier verzeihen.  
Ich musste sie einfach sehen, bevor ich... Boston verließ... oder auch nicht.  
Ich wünschte mir, es wäre alles wie früher, wie, bevor ich gegangen war.  
Aber das hatte ich verspielt.  
"Riley...", sagte Ellie sanft,  
"...du bist so sentimental!"  
"Du Arsch hast angefangen!", lachte ich.  
"Oh mann!", lachte sie.  
"Also... Bist du bereit?", fragte ich lächelnd.  
"Total!", antwortete sie.  
Ich drückte die Tür auf.  
Ellies Augen leuchteten, als sie das Karussell sah.  
"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie erstaunt, "Woooow..."  
Wir gingen darauf zu.  
"Hast du Lust?", fragte ich.  
Sie sah mich mit einer Augenbraue hochgezogen an und ich lachte: "Okay, rauf mit dir!"  
Sie setzte sich auf eines der Pferde. "So cool!", murmelte sie.  
Ich schaltete es an und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich auf dem Ding im Kreis drehte.  
Ihr Lächeln hätte den Kellerraum erhellen können!  
"Riley, komm!"  
"Nein, du schaffst das schon."  
"Los, komm! Setz dich neben mich! Hier!"  
Ich lachte und sprang auf. Gerade als ich mich neben Ellie setze, hörte das Karussell auf, sich zu drehen.  
"Nein, nein, nein, neeeein!", rief ich, "Los, dreeeeeeh dich!"  
Ellie lachte. "Oh mann, schade."  
"Also ich fand's großartig. Zugegeben", sagte sie lächelnd.  
Ich lächelte zurück und zog mein Witzebuch hervor, das ich gefunden hatte.  
"Ich hab da noch was!"  
"Was ist das?", fragte sie.  
Ich räusperte mich. "Was sagt der Hase zum Igel?"  
Ihre Augen wurden riesig, wie immer, wenn sie erstaunt war. So niedlich.  
"Ne oder? Ist das ein Witzbuch?"  
"Du bist so spitzfindig!", setzte ich meinen Witz fort.  
"Was bekam der Kanibale, als er zu spät zur Party kam?"  
"Ääääääähm..."  
"Die kalte Schulter!" Wir lachten.  
"Hier. Für dich", sagte ich und reichte ihr das Buch. Glücklich nahm sie es entgegen.  
"Weißt du, du könntest glatt wieder meine Lieblingsperson werden. Ich sag's ja nur."  
Ich kicherte.  
"Ich kenn doch mein Mädchen. Ich sag's ja nur!"  
Sie schaute verlegen weg.

Wir stiegen von den Metall-Pferden ab und gingen weiter.  
Ellie entdeckte einen Fotoautomaten.  
"Cool!", sagte sie und lief hinein. Ich folgte ihr.  
"Wie funktioniert das?", fragte sie.  
"Du musst einfach den Anweisungen folgen, glaube ich... Soll ich? Nein! Weißt du was? Du machst das!"  
Sie blickte auf den Bildschirm und die Knöpfe.  
"Und los geht's!", sagte sie und drückte _Start.  
_ _Wähle ein Thema.  
_Es gab drei Möglichkeiten. _Liebe, Freunde und Cool.  
_Ellie wählte ersteres und ich wurde rot.  
"Willst du mich anmachen, oder so?", witzelte ich.  
"Tzz davon träumst du wohl!", murmelte sie.  
_Ja, allerdings.  
_Wir schossen ein paar alberne Bilder.  
"Wir sehen total bescheuert aus!", lachte ich.  
"Egal, trotzdem super!", sagte Ellie und drückte auf _Drucken.  
_"Yeah, man kann die sogar drucken lassen!"  
Doch eine Nachricht ploppte auf dem Bildschirm auf: _Drucker außer Betrieb.  
_"Neuer Versuch!", sagte ich, aber das gleiche Spielchen.  
"Maaaann! Fick dich!", rief Ellie und wir beide klopften auf dem Bildschirm herum.  
Dann : _ Knall!  
_ "Ups!", sagte ich. Wir schauten verblüfft drein.  
"Was ist jetzt passiert?", fragte sie. Ich lachte.  
"Ich glaub, wir haben's kaputt gemacht."  
"Oh, mann ich glaub auch!"  
Seufzend lehnten wir uns zurück.  
"Also...", sagte wir beide gleichzeitig und schauten einander an.  
Ich schaute in ihr hübsches Gesicht mit den kleinen Sommersprossen und ihren strahlen-grünen Augen.  
Plötzlich kam mir der Gedanke, sie zu küssen.  
Aber ich verwarf ihn gleich schnell wieder.  
_Junge, Junge, Riley..._  
"Wollen wir uns weiter umsehen?", fragte ich also. Ellie seufzte lächelnd.  
"Oh ja."  
Ich hielt ihr den Vorhang vom Automaten auf.  
"Hey, sieh mal. Die Rolltreppe funktioniert!"  
Wir liefen hin und fuhren ein paar Mal rauf und runter, bis wir weiter gingen und an einer Spielhalle vorbei kamen.  
"Das gibt's nicht!", hauchte Ellie.  
Ich zog sie hinein. Aber alle Automaten waren schrott.  
Sie trat gegen eine _Angel Knives_-Acarde.  
"Oh mann. Ich hätte so gern gespielt!", sagte sie enttäscht.  
"Ich konnte es einmal spielen," sagte ich.  
"Und? Wie war es?!", fragte sie aufgeregt.  
Ich lachte und erzählte ihr alles, was ich über das Spiel wusste.  
Wir saßen auf einem Automaten, Schulter an Schulten, als plötzlich leise Musik ertönte.  
"Hey!", sagte ich und sprang auf, "Hörst du das? Lass uns nachsehen, was es ist."  
Aber Ellie blieb sitzen.  
"Wir sollten zurück", seufzte sie, "Ich muss zurück."  
"Ach, komm. Du hast noch jede Menge Zeit!"  
"Riley, ich kann mir solche Sachen nicht mehr erlauben. Ich will nicht noch mehr... Wir machen einfach morgen weiter."  
Ich schaute sie an.  
Es gab kein _Morgen_.  
"Geht nicht", seufzte ich.  
"Na, dann halt irgendwann anders."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Okay, Firefly-Braut. Wann?"  
"Sie wollen, dass ich gehe."  
"Gehen?", fragte sie.  
"Aus Boston. Zu einer Gruppe in einer anderen Stadt. Ich wollte bleiben, aber das geht nicht. Du weißt, wie Marlene ist. Nichts ist leicht, alles ist ein Test."  
Ich schaute sie entschuldigend an.  
"Morgen Abend muss ich los."  
Ellie stieß hörbar die Luft aus, die sie wohl angehalten hatte.  
Ich wollte nicht gehen.  
Ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Sie bräuchte nur zu sagen, ich solle bleiben und ich würde es tun.  
Zur Hölle nochmal, ich würde sogar mit ihr durchbrennen!  
Aber alles, was sie sagte war: "Okay?"  
"Das war alles?", fragte ich nach einer kleinen Pause.  
"Na was willst du denn hören?"  
"Ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht einen guten Rat?" Sie lachte.  
"Ich mein's ernst!", sagte ich.  
"Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
Ich schnaubte. "Ich wollte dich sehen", sagte ich leise.  
"Nein. Warum hast du mich _HIERHER_ gebracht?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."  
Ich schaute sie an.  
"Tzz, ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte sie. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Du willst meinen Rat? Geh. Na los, verabschieden wir uns."  
_Autsch.  
_Das tat weh. Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Nachdem ICH _sie_ verlassen hatte. Dass ich einfach aufkreuzen könnte und sie würde mich anflehen, nicht zu gehen?  
_Ich hatte es gehofft.  
_"Ich sieh mal nach, woher die Musik kommt", sagte ich und drehte mich um.

Ich folgte der Musik in einen Spielzeugladen. Ich hörte Ellie hinter mir meinen Namen rufen, aber ich hielt nicht an.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass sie die Träne sah, die mir entschwischt war.  
Sie schwang die Tür auf und blieb stehen.  
"Hast du sowas schonmal gesehen?", fragte ich sie.  
"Sind wir fertig mit reden?!", rief sie ungläubig.  
"Weiß ich nicht, sind wir's?", patzte ich zurück.  
Sie starrte mich an.  
"Du hast _keinen_ Grund sauer auf mich zu sein! Ich bin sauer auf dich!"  
Da hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht...  
"Warum?", rief ich dennoch, "Weil ich deine Meinung hören wollte?"  
_Weil ich gehofft hab, du willst, dass ich bleibe...?  
_"Seitwann interessiert dich meine Meinung? _Du _bist abgehauen!", rief sie mit zittriger Stimme, "Es war doch alles gut! Mehr als das ! Es war sogar soetwas wie _perfekt_ in dieser scheiß Schule, in diesem scheiß Leben, in dieser scheiß Welt! Und dann sagst du, ich soll abhauen, mich um meinen Scheiß kümmern und gehst..."  
Sie war den Tränen nahe, genau wie ich.  
Ich hatte sie so verletzt.  
Das sah ich jetzt erst richtig und ich hasste mich dafür.  
"Dieser ganze Tag...", fuhr sie fort, "...fühlst du dich schuldig? Soll ich's dir leichter machen? Bitteschön, kannst du gerne haben!"  
Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.  
"Ich müsste eigentlich auf der anderen Seite der Stadt sein", sagte ich, "Wenn ich als Firefly erwischt werde, bin ich tot. Schuldgefühle lassen mich nicht eine Stadt voller Soldaten durchquären. Und ja, ich hab Scheiße gabaut und glaub mir, du weißt nicht, wie gern ich das ungeschehen machen würde, aber... aber das geht nicht."  
Ich seufzte und schmiss die Hände in die Luft.  
"Und apropos."  
Ich warf ihr den Rucksack zu Füßen und die geklauten Wasserpistolen fielen raus.  
"Dafür hätte man mich fast erschossen", flüsterte ich, "Überraschung."  
Sie starrte die Spielzeuge an.  
Erst nahm sie eine hoch, dann die andere und drückte sie mir in die Hand.  
"Okay. Zuerst... mach ich dich fertig. Dann reden wir."  
Ich schnaubte ungläubig.  
"Mach dich schon mal auf eine Dusche gefasst!", sagte ich.  
"Tzz, mal sehen, was du so drauf hast, Firefly!"  
Ich sprang zur Seite und machte sie patsch nass.  
"Das war nur Glück!", sagte sie.  
"Glück?!", lachte ich, "Ich hab deinen Arsch gekickt! Noch 'ne Runde? Du schließt die Augen und zählst bist fünf. Ich versteck mich und wir jagen uns. Wer zuerst trifft, gewinnt."  
"Na gut. Eins...Zwei..."  
Ich rannte schnell hinter eine Theke und hörte, wie Ellie zu Ende zählte.  
"FÜNF! Ich komme!"  
Sie schlich los und ich schlich hinter ihr her und traf sie.  
Ich war eben ein Firefly!  
"Maaaaan!", jammerte sie.  
"Nochmal?", fragte ich grinsend.  
"Ich würde, aber...", sagte sie. Ich seufzte.  
"Du musst zurück."  
"Ich muss zurück", seufzte sie ebenfalls.  
"Okay...gut. Kann ich dich wenigstens nach Hause bringen?", fragte ich lächeld.  
Sie schaute verlegen zu Boden.  
"Denke schon."  
"Komm, wir holen unsere Rucksäcke."  
Wir schlenderten zurück.  
"Hey", sagte Ellie, "Das kam vorhin bescheuert rüber, aber... ich meinte es so. Du solltest gehen. Den Fireflies beizutreten... das wolltest du schon seit... Seit Ewigkeiten. Also. Wer bin ich schon, dich davon abzuhalten?"  
Sie sah mich an.  
"Die einzige, die es könnte", sagte ich.  
Sie schaute zu Boden und wurde rot.  
"Neeeein, bitte geh nicht! Ich werd's ohne dich nicht aushalten!", scherzte sie,  
"Ich komm schon klar. Du kommst klar. Und wir beide sehen uns wieder."  
Ich lächelte halbherzig.  
Da stand sie vor mir. Ich hatte es ihr deutlich angesehen vorhin, dass sie nicht wollte, dass ich gehe.  
Aber sie stellte ihre eigenen Interessen hinter meine und ließ mich meinen Vaters Traum leben. Auch wenn das hieße, dass sie alleine sein würde.  
Ich hatte sojemanden wie Ellie gar nicht verdient.  
"Hier", sagte ich und reichte ihr die Wasserpistolen, "Behalt du sie. ich brauch sie nicht mehr."  
"Danke", antwortete sie und nahm die Plastikteile entgegen.  
Als sie sie in ihren Rucksack stecken wollte, fiel der Walkman raus, den ich ihr geschenkt hatte.  
"Du trägst den immer noch mit dir rum?", fragte ich amüsiert und hob ihn auf.  
"Na klar."  
"Was ist drin?"  
"Ähm, das Tape, das du mir gegeben hast?"  
Ich lachte und mir kam da eine Idee.  
Im Vorbeigehen schubste ich Ellie leicht an der Schulter.  
"Wie willst du es nur ohne mich aushalten?", zog ich sie auf.  
"Pff, Klappe!"  
"Lass das liegen, komm mit!", sagte ich.  
Ich schloss den Walkman an der Anlage an, die die Musik spielte.  
"Was wird das?", fragte sie.  
"Wart's ab."  
Ich wählte einen Song aus und drehte die Lautstärke auf.  
"Yeah!", sagte ich und kletterte tanzend auf eine Theke.  
"Echt jetzt?", fragte Ellie, "Was hast du..?"  
"Komm her! Schwing deinen Arsch hierrauf!"  
"So dumm...", murmelte sie als sie zu mir raufkletterte.  
Ich nahm ihre Hände und wir tanzten blöd.  
"Yeah!", lachten wir. Wir machten eine Weile so weiter, bis Ellie stoppte.  
"Komm!", sagte ich und zog ihre Hände mit, aber sie schüttelte mich ab und blickte mich an.  
"Hey", sagte ich sanft und schloss die Lücke zwischen uns, bis ich dicht vor ihr stand, "Was ist los?"  
Wir schauten uns weiter in die Augen und dann flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd:  
"Geh nicht."

Das war es, worauf ich den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte.  
Diese zwei kleinen Wörter.  
Mehr brauchte es nicht.  
Ich schaute sie wieder an. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, aber ich lächelte über's ganze Gesicht.  
Ich griff an meinen Hals, wo die Firefly-Kette hang und riss sie ab.  
Sie landete irgendwo auf dem Boden, ich sah es nicht, weil ich nur Ellie anblickte.  
Ich war so glücklich.  
Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre Miene war unergründlich.  
Dann presste sie ihre Lippen auf meine.  
Ich erstarrte.  
Das hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
In meinem Bauch tanzten tausend Schmetterlinge und bevor ich mich auf den Kuss einlassen konnte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Er hatte nur eine Sekunde gedauert.  
Was hieß das jetzt?  
"Sorry", flüsterte sie.  
"Für was?", hauchte ich.  
Wir grinsten uns bescheuert und irgendwie peinlich an.  
Ellies Wangen glühten, so wie meine.  
War sie auch in mich verliebt, oder war das für sie freundschaftlich gewesen?  
Himmel! Diese ganze Verwirrung!  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie.  
"Wir finden's heraus."  
Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit mir.  
"Komm!"

* * *

**AN: Also Leute. So weit, so gut. Schule hat wieder für mich angefangen und ich weiß nicht genau, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, weil es halt alles jetzt 'n bisschen stressiger wird. Aber ich werd auf jeden Fall dran bleiben und das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon weit fortgeschritten und kommt demnächst! Danke für eure Geduld ;) Und für alle EllieXRiley-Fans: Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel ;D**


	7. Mit Dir

**Kapitel 7: Mit Dir**

Ellie

Riley zog mich durch den Laden zu unseren Rucksäcken.  
"Glaubst du, Marlene wird dich einfach so gehen lassen?", fragte ich.  
Sie schulterte ihren Rucksack und gab mir meinen.  
"Nein, niemals. Ich weiß viel zu viel."  
Ich blickte sie an.  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können bestimmt nicht einfach zurück zur Schule und..."  
"Wir hauen ab", unterbrach sie mich.  
"Was?", fragte ich verwirrt, "Abhauen? Wohin?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Weiß nicht. Raus aus der Zone. Von Ort zu Ort wandern. Leben."  
Ich war verwirrt.  
"_Wie?_"  
Riley lachte.  
"Ellie. Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Ich werde nicht mit den Fireflies mitgehen und dich hier allein lassen. Zur Schule kann ich auch nicht zurück und du kannst auch nicht mit mir nach Philly kommen."  
Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich bei den Händen, ihre Stirn gegen meine gelehnt.  
"Ich weiß, wir schaffen das. Wir brauchen nur mehr Zeugs. Kleidung, Essen, Medizin und eine Waffe für dich. Wir halten uns von Städten fern und halten Ausschau nach sicheren Plätzen, frei von Infizierten und Huntern. Wir können das schaffen."  
Ich schloss meine Augen.  
"Ganz sicher?", fragte ich.  
Riley schnaubte.  
"So sicher, wie man in dieser Welt sein kann. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass wir ein friedliches, erfülltes Leben haben werden, aber ich kann dir versprechen, mein Bestes dafür zu geben, es so lebenswert und sicher wie möglich zu machen."  
Ich dachte darüber nach.  
Konnten wir wirklich überleben, da draußen, auf uns allein gestellt?  
In der Schule war es sicher, aber das war keine Möglichkeit.  
Ich würde Riley nicht wieder verlieren, nicht jetzt, wo ich sie gerade wieder hatte.  
Und wenn wir schon sterben sollten, dann wenigstens zusammen.  
Die Aussicht darauf war mir lieber, als jeden Tag bangen zu müssen, ob es ihr gut ginge oder nicht.  
Und wenn ich erstmal die Schule abgeschlossen hätte, würde ich Rileys Leute töten müssen.  
Die Fireflies.  
Als Soldat wird das von einem erwartet.  
_Oh Gott. Was ist, wenn ich Riley töten müsste?  
_Wenn ich sie gehen ließe, würde ich sie nie wieder sehen.  
Und bei diesem Gedanken schnürrte sich mein Magen zusammen.  
Nein.  
"Okay", murmelte ich.  
"Wirklich?", fragte Riley mit leichter Überraschung in der Stimme.  
Ich sah sie frech an.  
"Was hast du erwartet? Dass ich jetzt einfach wieder zurück zur Schule abhaue? Ohne dich?", grinste ich.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht", lachte sie schüchtern und errötete, "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so einfach wird!"  
Ich lachte halbherzig.  
"Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?"  
"Nicht viel", antwortete sie mit einem halben Lächeln und zog mich weiter durch den Raum, meine Hand in ihrer.  
_Himmel, worauf hab ich mich hier eingelassen?_, dachte ich mit einem Grinsen, das weit über meinem Gesicht strahlte.

"Hier, das sieht passend aus."  
Riley reichte mir einen grauen Hoodie und ich verstaute ihn in meinem Rucksack.  
"Ich seh mal dadrüben weiter nach", sagte sie und ging in die andere Richtung des Kleidungsgeschäfts.  
Ich durchwühlte ein Haufen Kleidung, wurde aber nicht fündig.  
Entweder waren die Sachen viel zu groß oder so zerfallen, dass man sie nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte.  
Ich schlenderte zu den nächsten Ständern und suchte ein paar warme Jacken.  
Anscheinend war ich in der Sommerabteilung oder so gelandet, denn ich fand nur haufenweise Tanktops und kurze Hosen.  
Im nächsten Abschnitt sah es schon besser aus.  
Ich fand ein paar Oberteile und einen warmen Pulli, die ich mir über den Arm schwung.  
"Ellie, hier!", rief Riley aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes.  
Ich folgte ihrer Stimme und fand mich in einer Sportabteilung wieder.  
"Riley?"  
Ich schaute mich um, sah sie aber nirgends.  
Plötzlich traf mich etwas am Kopf und vor Schreck ließ ich die Klamotten fallen und zog mein Messer hervor.  
Hinter einer Bank lag Riley lachend am Boden und hielt sich den Bauch, der Ball, der mich getroffen hatte, rollte über das Linolium.  
"Echt nicht witzig", sagte ich und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich am Boden wälzte und schmunzelte.  
"Okay, okay", atmete sie nach einer Weile aus, "Ich hab mich beruhigt."  
Grinsend kam Riley auf mich zu und hakte sich bei mir unter.  
"Komm, dort hinten hab ich dicke Jacken gesehen."  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich mich von ihr weiterziehen.

Wir kamen in einer Skiabteilung an.  
Ich nahm einen Schneeanzug von der Stange.  
"Was ist mit sowas?", fragte ich.  
"Ne, die sind zu unpraktisch, darin kann man sich nicht so gut bewegen. Und außerdem, _so _kalt wird's dann, glaub ich, doch nicht."  
Achselzuckend hing ich den Anzug zurück.  
"Wo geht's denn eigentlich hin?"  
"Hm?", fragte Riley ein Stück vorraus, "Oh, achso. Das wird 'ne Überraschung."  
Ich rollte die Augen.  
"Riley! Warum muss bei dir immer alles eine _Überraschung _sein?"  
Sie grinste.  
"Darum! Und ich find's lustig, dass du so ungeduldig bist!"  
"...du weißt gar nicht, wo es hingeht, oder?"  
"Was?"  
Sie drehte sich zu mir um.  
"Doch, natürlich weiß ich, wo wir hin wollen."  
Ich blickte sie weiter an.  
"Na gut. Wenn du dir unbedingt die Überraschung verderben willst: Wir gehen zu dem See, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."  
Meine Augen weiteten sich.  
"Wirklich?", fragte ich aufgeregt.  
"Ja, wirklich. In der Nähe steht eine kleine Holzhütte im Wald versteckt. Trevor hat sie mir gezeigt. Dort können wir erstmal hin."  
Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wenn Trevor sie dir gezeigt hat, kann es dann nicht sein, dass wir dort auf Fireflies treffen?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nur er hat den Ort gekannt."  
"Und was, wenn wir ihn treffen? Wird er dann nicht Marl..."  
"Ellie", unterbrach sie mich, "...Trevor ist tot."  
Ich schluckte.  
"Oh, tut mir leid... Ich... das wusste ich nicht."  
"Ist schon gut."  
Sie nahm meine Hand und wir gingen weiter.  
Ich fühlte mich irgendwie mies, trotzdem fragte ich: "War er... nett?"  
Riley schnaubte.  
"Manchmal. Naja, fairer Weise muss ich sagen, dass er mit mir sozusagen meinen Geburtstag _gefeiert _hat."  
Ich schlug mir vor die Stirn.  
"Riley! Das hab ich ganz vergessen! Du bist jetzt sechszehn! Alles Gute nachträglich. Ich hatte ein Geschenk für dich!"  
Ich nahm meinen Rucksack ab.  
"Ich hab es, glaub ich, sogar dabei."  
Ich betete im Stillen, dass das Päckchen irgendwo in meinem Rucksack war.  
Nach ein bisschen Wühlen fand ich, was ich suchte.  
Ich hielt Riley das kleine Geschenk hin und lächelte.  
Sie schaute mich an. Und ihre wunderbaren Augen sahen... traurig aus?  
Seufzend nahm sie es entgegen und wickelte das Zeitungspapier ab.  
Als sie die Kette fand, leuchteten ihre Augen auf.  
Ungläubig starrte sie mich an.  
Ich lächelte triumphierend.  
"Nicht im Ernst!", hauchte sie.  
Sie drehte den Anhänger in ihren Händen. Es war ein bronzefarbendes Blatt.  
"Ellie, wo hast du das denn aufgetrieben?"  
Ich schmunzelte.  
"Ich hab so meine Wege."  
Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich Lindsey die Kette geklaut hatte.  
An ihr sah sie nicht mal halb so gut aus, wie sie an Riley aussehen würde.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Hilfst du mir, sie umzulegen?", fragte sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln.  
"Klar."  
Ich nahm die Kette und legte sie um Rileys Hals.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern verschloss ich sie.  
Riley berührte den Anhänger.  
"Danke!"  
Und schon fand ich mich in einer stürmischen Umarmung wieder.  
Ich lächelte als ich die Umarmung erwiederte und meinen Kopf auf Rileys Schulter legte.  
"Gern geschehen."  
"Das Blatt erinnert mich an dich", murmelte sie an meinem Ohr.  
"Echt?", fragte ich und zitterte von ihrer Nähe.  
"Ja. Es sieht aus wie ein Herbstblatt, so wie deine Haare."  
Ich grinste in ihre Schulter.  
"Schön, dass sie dir gefällt."  
"Machst du Witze?", fragte sie, als sie mich eine Handlänge vor sich hielt,  
"Das ist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk _ever_!"  
Ich lachte und drückte ihre Hand.

Gegen späten Nachmittag fanden wir uns in Winstons Zelt wieder.  
Wir hatten neben den Klamotten etwas zu essen, einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und ein wenig Antibiothika gefunden.  
Riley durchwühlte Winstons Zelt.  
"Irgendwo muss sie sein!", murmelte sie.  
Ich stand am Eingang und beobachtete sie.  
"Weißt du, wenn du mir sagen würdest, was du suchst, könnte ich dir auch beim Suchen helfen."  
Sie ignorierte mich und kroch stattdessen halb unter Wins Bett.  
"Aaaah, wusst ich's doch!", kam es gedämpft unter'm Bett hervor.  
Ein Dutzend leerer Flaschen wurden zur Seite geschoben, bis Riley endlich hervor kam. Eine Art Koffer vor sich.  
"Was ist das ?", fragte ich.  
Beim Versuch das Ding aufzubekommen, antwortete sie mir: "Wirst du gleich sehen...Wenn ich das Scheißteil aufkriege!"  
Sie holte ihre Waffe hervor und schlug damit das Schloss kaputt, das am Koffer hing.  
Er schnippte mit einem leichten Klicken auf und in ihm lag ein Revolver.  
"Holy Shit!", murmelte ich erstaunt, "...Woher...woher wusstest du...?"  
"Winston hat's mir erzählt kurz bevor ich... bevor ich gegangen bin. _Für schlechte Zeiten_, hat er gesagt."  
Riley zählte nach, wie viel das Magazin an Munition hergab, bevor sie ihn mir reichte.  
Mit großen Augen blickte ich sie an.  
"Sicher?"  
"Ellie!", lachte sie, "Was hast du gedacht, was du kriegst? Vielleicht 'n Luftgewehr?"  
Ich schnaubte und nahm die Waffe entgegen.  
"Sowas in der Art."  
Riley stand vom Boden auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten.  
"Weißt du, wie man so etwas benutzt?"  
"Ähhhhm."  
Sie grinste und trat hinter mich.  
"So hälst du sie."  
Zusammen mit ihr richtete ich die Waffe auf. Ihre Hände auf meinen.  
Sie war so nah, dass ich ihren Atem spüren konnte und mein Herz flatterte.  
Himmel! Ich hatte bei dem ganzen Chaos vergessen, dass ich sie geküsst hatte!  
Und sie hatte sich nicht angewiedert abgewandt...  
Sie hatte mich auch nicht wirklich zurück geküsst, aber es ging auch alles viel zu schnell.  
Was bedeutete das denn jetzt alles?  
Wie sollte ich sie darauf ansprechen?  
Sollte ich es überhaupt tun?  
_Ich lebe in einer Welt mit Zombies und nicht vorhandener Menschlichkeit und alles, woran ich denke, ist sowas? Gott, Ellie, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall..._ "Haaaaallo? Erde an Ellie! Hörst du mir zu?"  
Ich stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus und realisierte wieder wo ich war und mit _wem._  
"Ä-äh, was?", stotterte ich.  
Riley kicherte in meine Schulter und mir lief es warm den Rücken runter.  
"Den Finger nur am Abzug, wenn du jemandem weh tun willst, verstanden?"  
Ich schluckte und nickte.  
"Am besten hälst du den Atem in der Sekunde, in der du abfeuerst, an und machst dich auf den Rückstoß gefasst. Es ist echt nicht so schwer, das kriegst du schon hin."  
"O-okay", murmelte ich und ließ die Waffe sinken.  
Riley schlang die Arme um meine Hüften und ich fühlte das Blut in mir aufsteigen.  
"Keine Sorge. Ich tu' alles dafür, damit du sie so wenig, wie möglich, benutzen musst."  
Ich seufzte und entspannte mich in ihrer Umarmung.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns voneinander (meiner Meinung nach zu schnell).  
Riley seufzte.  
"Wir sollten wohl besser etwas Schlaf abkriegen, wenn wir morgen früh los wollen."  
"Wann genau?", fragte ich.  
"Im Morgengrauen, vor dem Wachwechsel treffen wir am wenigsten Soldaten. Sollte einfach sein, rauszukommen."  
Ich lächelte.  
"Okay. Wo schlafen wir?"  
"Heute? Na hier."  
"Hier? In... in Winstons Bett? Ich weiß nicht, dass ist irgendwie..."  
"Komm schon!", lachte sie, "Willst du auf'm Boden schlafen? Mir ist das ganz recht, dann hab ich mehr Platz!"  
Spielerisch boxte ich sie.  
"Hättest du wohl gerne!"  
Als mir klar wurde, dass ich mit Riley in dem kleinen Klappbett von Winston schlafen würde, errötete ich und erstarrte in meiner Bewegung.  
_Komm schon Ellie! Das ist nur Riley! Vorher hat's dich auch nicht gestört!  
_ Riley hatte schon ihre Klamotten ausgezogen und lag ausgestreckt in Boxer und Tanktop auf dem Bett.  
"Was?", fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln,  
"Traust du dich nicht mehr mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen?"  
"Riley!", rief ich und wurde noch röter, als ich sowieso schon war.  
Sie lachte.  
"Ich werd hier nicht runter gehen. Ich schlaf hier drin, ob mit oder ohne dir!"  
Mit rotem Kopf zog ich ebenfalls meine Jeans aus und ging zu ihr herrüber.  
_Oh mann..._  
"Hast du dich also überwinden können?", lachte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
"Klappe!", murmelte ich und schlüpfte unter die Decke.  
In dem kleinen Bett war es praktisch unmöglich, sich _nicht_ zu berühren.  
Nach einer Weile fragte Riley: "Kein Kuscheln heute?"  
Als ich erschrocken die Augen aufriss und _knall_rot anlief, erstickte Riley fast an ihrem Lachen.  
"Hey!", sagte ich und musste auch lachen, "Seit wann bist du so... so _frech_?"  
Sie schaute mich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an.  
"Die Frage ist doch wohl eher: Wann bin ich es nicht?"  
"Hast auch wieder recht", schmunzelte ich.  
Sie seufzte.  
"Ellie, ehrlich. Du kannst dich entspannen. Nicht, dass es kein Spaß bringt, dich in Verlgenheit zu bringen..."  
"Das hilft jetzt wirklich!", unterbrach ich sie.  
Lachend fuhr sie fort: "Nein, wirklich. Ich hau so schnell nicht ab. Himmel ! Ich hab die Fireflies für dich verlassen und wenn hier einer verlegen sein sollte, dann ich! Ich mein _du _hast _mich_ geküsst!"  
Ich dachte, dass mir gleich das Blut aus den Ohren laufen würde, so rot wurde ich.  
"I-ich...ähh", stotterte ich.  
Riley seufzte und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, um mich anzusehen.  
"Ellie. Seit wann bist du so schüchtern?", fragte sie lächelnd,  
"...nicht, dass es nicht süß wäre, aber..."  
Ich rollte die Augen und verkniff mir ein Lächeln.  
"...wenn ich irgendwas falsch interpretiert habe..."  
"Nein!", unterbrach ich sie schnell,  
"Du.. du hast nichts falsch verstanden. Ich meine, es... es sei denn, du willst nicht..."  
Riley lächelte.  
"Klappe jetzt! Fang nicht schon wieder damit an!", lachte sie leise und legte sich wieder hin, "Und komm endlich her."  
Sie breitete ihre Arme aus.  
Seufzend kuschelte ich mich in ihre Umarmung.  
Riley presste einen Kuss auf meinen Kopf.  
"Weißt du", murmelte sie in meine Haare, "Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und die Einzige, der ich zu hundert Prozent vertraue. Also sag mir einfach, wenn irgendwas ist, okay?"  
Mein Herz schlug bei ihren Worten schneller.  
Ich schnaubte leise.  
"Das war jetzt _wirklich_ kitschig, Riley! Wie in einem schnulzigem Teenie-Roman!"  
Ich spürte sie lachen.  
"Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht heißt das ja, dass wir ein Happy-End kriegen."  
Ich schluckte.  
"Wir kriegen ein Happy-End", flüsterte ich.  
Sie zog mich näher an sich.  
"Das hoffe ich auch."  
Wir würden doch eins kriegen, oder?

Riley

Eine Weile lagen wir still da. Gedankenverloren spielte ich mit Ellies Haaren.  
"Bist du noch wach?", fragte ich.  
"Mh-hm", murmelte sie.  
Ich hatte nachgedacht und ich wollte es loswerden.  
"Ellie, es tut mir so leid, dass ich gegangen bin." Stille. "Ich... Du weißt nicht, wie schwer das für mich war."  
Oh, das war es, das war es.  
"Und die ganzen Dinge, die ich vorher zu dir gesagt hab..."  
Eine Träne lief mir bei der Erinnerung aus den Augen.  
"Ich war so überrascht, dich in der Nacht auf dem Flur zu treffen und... und du hast dir solche Sorgen um mich gemacht und wolltest zu mir und ich hab gemerkt, dass ich dir viel bedeute, dass _du _mir viel bedeutest...  
Ich war wieder kurz davor, meine Meinung zu ändern und zu bleiben...  
Das hat mich dann wütend gemacht. Ich war nicht wütend auf dich, sondern auf mich.  
Dass ich so... _schwach _war, mir von einem kleinen Mädchen mein Lebensziel zu zerstören.  
Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich nicht schwach war. Also schon irgendwie, du machst mich schwach, aber auf eine andere Weise...  
was ich sagen will ist, dass es nicht _mein _Traum war, sondern der meines Vaters.  
Und du machst mich nicht schwach, du machst mich vorallem _stark.  
_ In so vieler Hinsicht.  
Ellie, ich hab gemerkt, dass ich nichts will, wo du nicht mit dabei bist.  
Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mir was bedeutet und als Marlene mir gesagt hat, dass ich Boston verlassen müsste...  
Da ist es mir klar geworden.  
Und es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe und ich weiß, so 'ne Entschuldigung macht nicht auf einmal alles wieder gut, aber ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann verzeih..."  
Plötzlich spürte ich Ellies Lippen auf meinen.  
Ich spürte die Hitze, die von ihnen ausging und gab mich mit einem Seufzen dem Kuss hin.  
Mit beiden Händen hielt ich ihre Wangen umschlossen.  
Als wir uns voneinander lösten, lächelte sie mich so süß und schüchtern an, dass ich fast dahinschmolz.  
"Alles ist gut, Riley. Du bist jetzt hier und nur das zählt. Verprech mir nur eines. Geh' nie wieder, okay?"  
Ich zog sie lächelnd in meine Arme.  
"Nie wieder", antwortete ich.  
Ellie lachte leise.  
"Was ist?"  
"Weißt du", sagte sie, "Das war noch _viel_ kitschiger als vorhin."  
"Ach, halt die Klappe!", lachte ich leise und kuschelte mich näher an sie.  
"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich langsam schlafen. Nicht, dass man meine Freundin wegen ihrer Augenringe für einen Zombie hält."  
Ellie kicherte.  
Und ich realisierte, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte.  
_Freundin?  
_Sie gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Gute Nacht."  
"Nacht, Ellie."  
Ich entspannte mich und schloss meine Augen, ich dachte nicht, an das, was vor uns lag.  
_Ein Happy-End hätten wir verdient. _


	8. Ein Ziel, ein Plan

**Kapitel 8: Ein Ziel, ein Plan**

Ellie

Ich wachte auf und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und bemerkte, dass der Platz neben mir im Bett leer war.  
Ich spürte sofort ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen.  
"Riley?", fragte ich und stand auf.  
Ich verließ das Zelt und schaute mich um.  
"Riley!", rief ich diesmal lauter.  
Dann hörte ich Krach aus einer Ecke und erschrocken wandte ich mich dem zu.  
Riley hockte hinter einer Theke und durchwühlte Schubladen aus etwas, das aussah, als wäre es mal ein Café gewesen.  
Mein Puls beruhigte sich wieder etwas und ich schlenderte zu ihr.  
Auf allen Vieren kriechend durchforstete sie die Umgebung.  
"Was machst du da?"  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sprang sie auf ihre Füße.  
"Gott, Ellie! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"  
Ich schaute sie an.  
"Sorry, ich wollte nur nachsehen, was du machst. Als ich aufgewacht bin und du nicht da warst..."  
Riley lächelte.  
"Dachtest du etwa ich hau ab? Ich hab nur noch nach nützlichen Dingen gesucht. Hier, sieh mal."  
Sie zeigte mir eine weitere große Sporttasche.  
"Ich hab noch was zu essen gefunden und diesen Schlafsack."  
"Wie lange bist du schon wach?", fragte ich.  
"Eine Weile. Ich hab noch mal ein paar Läden abgeklappert. Ich wollte eigentlich zurück sein, bevor du aufwachst. Sorry."  
Sie sah mich mit einem entschuldigendem Blick an.  
Wie sollte man ihr _so _etwas übel nehmen?  
Lachend sagte ich: "Ist schon okay. Ist ja nichts passiert. Du bist ja noch hier", zwinkerte ich und boxte sie.  
Sie lachte und zusammen gingen wir zurück zum Zelt, um uns fertig zu machen.  
Ich zog mich um und verstaute meine Sachen im Rucksack.  
Den Revolver steckte ich in meine hintere Jeanstasche.  
Ich achtete darauf, dass er gesichert war.  
Bei meiner Tollpatschigkeit würde ich mir sonst den Hinter wegpusten!  
Als Riley ebenfalls soweit war, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln: "Und, bereit?"  
"Tzz, bitte. Ich wurde bereit geboren."

Riley

Wie ich vermutet hatte, trafen wir auf wenig Soldaten.  
Ich führte uns durch die vertrauten Gassen und Abkürzungen und wir hielten uns versteckt im Schatten.  
Ich ging auf Nummer sicher und riskierte nicht, entdeckt zu werden, sodass wir etwas länger brauchten, als ich alleine gebraucht hätte.  
Ich wollte keinen Falls Ellies Leben riskieren, nur weil ich so ungeduldig war.  
Aber Ellie hielt gut mit und nach ungefähr zwei Stunden erreichten wir die Abwasserrohre, die uns weit genug von der Zone wegführen würden.  
Ich hielt für uns das Gitter auf.  
Ellie starrte mich an.  
"Im Ernst? Wir müssen durch _Scheiße_ kriechen?", sagte sie, als sie hindurch ging.  
Ich folgte ihr und sagte: "Tut mir Leid, m'lady. Die First-Class-Tour war leider ausgebucht und außerdem es ist echt nicht so schlimm. Es stinkt zwar, aber keine Sorge. Du wirst kein bisschen Scheiße berühren müssen."  
"Das will ich hoffen!"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter voraus.  
"Halt nach nützlichen Dingen Ausschau, 'kay? Manchmal findet man hier Munition oder Ähnliches."  
"Bin dabei!", antwortete sie.  
Nach einer guten Weile kamen wir endlich am Ausgangsgitter an.  
Unterwegs hatten wir zwei Plastikflaschen, die noch recht gut aussahen, ein bisschen Munition für meine Waffe und ein halbwegs scharfes Messer gefunden. Ich versuchte das Gitter aufzudrücken, aber es klemmte.  
"Hier, Ellie. Gib mir mal 'ne Hand mit dem."  
Zusammen stießen wir das Gitter auf und landeten stolpernd im Gras.  
"Ahhh, frische Luft!", sagte Ellie und atmete tief ein, "Ich hoffe das war's jetzt erstmal mit der Kacke."  
"Erstmal", antwortete ich ihr.  
Sie stöhnte und rollte die Augen.  
"Ernsthaft?"  
Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf und hielt ihr meine Hand hin.  
"Komm. Wir sollten weiter. Ich hab keine Lust, eine Patroullie zu treffen. Und bis zum See keine Abwasserrohre mehr!"  
Ellie nahm meine Hand und ließ sich von mir weiter ziehen.  
"Versprochen?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
"Versprochen."

Der Himmel verwandelte sich schon in ein sattes Orange, als der See endlich in Sicht kam.  
Ellie hatte den ganzen Weg über öfters gefragt, _wann wir denn endlich zu diesem scheiß wunderbaren See kommen würden.  
_Als sie ihn sah, blieb sie stehen.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder mit diesem Staunen, als sie ein leises "Wooow" hervor brachte.  
Ich kicherte bei dem Anblick, davon konnte ich nie genug kriegen.  
'Vor uns lag nur noch eine kurze Strecke mit ein paar Büschen, Bäumen und kleinen einzelnen Felsen.  
Okay, ich musste Ellie rechtgeben, die Szenerie sah schon atemberaubend aus.  
Der See war umgeben von Wald und die Sonne war dabei unterzugehen, was das alles in ein wunderschönes Licht tauchte.  
Seufzend lief ich hinter Ellie her, die schon vorrausgeeilt war.  
Gerade als wir aus dem Schutz einiger Bäume und Hecken treten wollten, hörte ich Stimmen.  
Sofort zog ich Ellie runter und wir hockten uns hinter einen Felsen.  
"Was zum?!", fluchte sie, stoppte aber, als sie meine Geste zu den drei Männern sah.  
"Shit, was jetzt?", flüsterte sie.  
Ich spähte über den Rand des Gesteins und beobachtete die drei.  
"Das sind Fireflies!"  
"Pssssscht!", zischte ich.  
Aber ich sah es auch. Das Logo an ihreren Hundeketten bewies es.  
"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass die Kleine abgehauen ist", hörte ich einen von ihnen sagen, "Ich hoffe, dass sie noch lebt!"  
"Ja", antwortete ein weiterer, "Ich hoffe, die beiden sind in der Nähe. Ich hab keine Lust, die ganze Nacht nach ihnen zu suchen! Marlene wird das nicht gefallen, wenn wir sie nicht finden..."  
Der dritte sagte: "Gott, was hat sie sich überhaupt dabei gedacht, so ein junges Gör zu rekrutieren? Ist doch klar, dass das nur Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringt und jetzt haben wir die Scheiße!"  
_Danke auch!  
_"Komm mal runter, Ed. Ist doch besser, als den ganzen Tag rumzusitzen. Außerdem, wie schwer kann es sein zwei kleine Mädchen zu fangen. Sie können nicht weit sein. Vielleicht sind sie sogar schon wieder da, weil sie es gar nicht aus der Zone geschafft haben!"  
"Das glaub ich nicht. Sie muss was draufgehabt haben, wenn Marlene sie aufgenommen hat."  
"Dann finden wir sie wohl besser schnell!"  
Ich war starr.  
Warum suchten sie nach _zwei _Mädchen?  
_Marlene muss schon herausgefunden haben_, _dass Ellie auch verschwunden ist...  
Verdammt!_  
"Kennst du die?", fragte Ellie flüsternd.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was tun wir jetzt?"  
"Lass mich kurz überlegen!", fuhr ich sie an.  
"...Okay", sagte sie mit eingezogenem Kopf und mir tat es schon wieder Leid.  
Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass wir in dieser scheiß Situation gelandet waren, aber ich konnte nicht klar denken, wenn sie ständig dazwischen plapperte.  
Ich dachte angestrend nach, bis plötzlich ein Schuss die Luft zerriss.  
Sofort duckten wir uns.  
Der Schuss kam von rechts aus dem Waldbeginn.  
"Aaaah!", stöhnte einer der Fireflies,  
"Fuck, mein Bein!"  
Ich sah, wie rotes Blut aus seiner Wunde trat, die er versuchte zu zu halten.  
Die zwei anderen zogen ihn hinter einen Baum, um Schutz zu suchen.  
"Fuuuuuck, Riley!"  
Ich schaute Ellie an.  
Sie starrte mich mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen an.  
Ich schluckte schwer.  
"Alles wird gut, okay? Wir finden schon einen Weg hier raus."  
Ich spähte wieder über unseren Felsen und sah wie zwei Hunter näher kamen.  
"Scheiße, Ed. Das sind Hunter! Was zur Hölle machen die so dicht bei der Zone?!"  
"Kommt raus, Glühwürmchen! Wir killen euch sowieso. Warum macht ihr es uns nicht leichter? Vielleicht machen wir es dann kurz und schmerzlos!", rief einer der Hunter, der gerade hinter einem Felsen auftauchte.  
Ein Schuss flog wieder durch die Luft, diesmal von den Fireflies.  
Der Hunter duckte sich schnell weg und wich der Kugel aus.  
Mein Verstand raste.  
_Denk nach, Riley. DENK NACH!  
_"Oh ich verstehe!", brüllte der Hunter, "Ihr wollt das Spielchen also so spielen!"  
Welchen Ausweg gab es hier? Ich konnte nicht zulasen, dass Ellie verletzt werden würde!  
"Riley! Wir müssen ihnen helfen!"  
"Was?!", fragte ich perplext.  
"Wir können sie doch nicht sterben lassen!"  
"Das ist viel zu gefährlich, Ellie!"  
"Das sind deine Leute!"  
"Falsch! Das _waren _meine Leute. Was ist, wenn sie uns mitnehmen. Zu Marlene? Ich verlass dich nicht nochmal, Ellie."  
"Hör zu", sagte sie, "Wir helfen ihnen aus der Patsche und hauen dann ab. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie noch darauf bestehen uns mitzunehmen, wenn wir ihnen das Leben gerettet haben."  
Mein Kopf platze gleich!  
Nach einer Weile sagte Ellie: "Okay gut. Wenn du nicht willst, mach ich das eben alleine."  
Sie zog ihre Waffe hervor und entsicherte sie.  
Ich packte sie am Arm.  
"Ellie! Spinnst du? Warte!"  
Sie seufzte. '  
Ich beobachtete wie die Hunter sich ihren Weg zu den Fireflies bahnten, inzwischen waren mehrere Schüsse gefallen.  
Der angeschossene Firefly lag bewegungslos am Boden.  
Ich checkte unsere Möglichkeiten.  
"Fuck it!", fluchte ich,  
"Okay, hör zu. Wenn die zwei genau dort sind", ich zeigte auf eine Stelle vor uns, "Zielst du auf den rechten und ich auf den Fettsack, okay?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Ellie, der Schuss muss sitzen."  
Ich schaute sie durchdringend an.  
"Ich schaff das, Riley", sagte sie sanft.  
"Okay", sagte ich zittrig.  
Wir spähten über den Felsen, unsere Waffen bereit.  
Als die Hunter kurz vor der abgemachten Stelle waren, entdeckte ein Firefly uns.  
"Sieh mal da!"  
Er deutete auf uns und sein Kollege schaute zu uns rüber.  
In diesem Moment fiel ein weiterer Schuss und traf ihn direkt in den Schädel.  
Er hatte seine Deckung aufgegeben, weil der andere uns gesehen hatte.  
Sein Körper fiel schlaff zu Boden.  
"Ed!", rief der andere.  
Dann noch ein Schuss, diesmal von direkt neben mir.  
Ellie hielt die dampfende Waffe in den Händen.  
Ich erholte mich aus meinen Schock und erschoss den anderen Hunter, bevor er reagieren konnte.  
Dann ein Schuss in unsere Richtung.  
Wir duckten uns und eine weitere Kugel von mir landete im Kopf seines Patners, Ellie hatte nur sein Bein getroffen.  
Als ich sicher war, dass beide Hunter tot waren, drehte ich mich zu Ellie um und packte sie an den Schultern.  
"Alles okay?", fragte ich mit klopfendem Herzen.  
Sie schluckte und nickte.  
Ich zog sie in meine Arme.  
"Gott!", sagte ich.  
Sie lebte, ich lebte, wir hatten überlebt.  
"Hey!", rief der eine Firefly.  
Wir beide versteiften uns und wollten abhauen.  
"Wartet! Bitte!"  
Ellie hielt an.  
Ich starrte sie an.  
"Was machst du?!"  
Sie drehte sich um und sah den Mann an, dann ging sie zu ihm.  
"ELLIE!" '  
_Dieses Mädchen macht mich wahnsinnig!  
_ Ich lief hinterher.  
Er lag am Boden und hielt sich seinen Arm. Aus seiner Schusswunde tropfte Blut.  
"Bitte", sagte er, "Bitte helft mir meinen Freund hier zu verarzten."  
Ich schaute zu dem anderen Typen, der den ersten Schuss ins Bein abgekriegt hatte.  
Er lag blass und regungslos in einer Blutlarche.  
Ich schaute wieder den anderen an.  
"Ich bin Will", sagte er.  
"Will, ich glaube... ich glaube, wir können nicht mehr viel für deinen Freund tun", sagte ich entschuldigend.  
Will schaute verwirrt und drehte sich dann um.  
Schock breitete sich sichtbar in ihm aus.  
"Oh nein... nein, nein, nein."  
Er kroch zu seinem Freund und prüfte seine Wunde und seinen Puls.  
"Komm schon, Mike!"  
Er rüttelte ihn und stöhnte auf. Schmerzverzerrt hielt er seinen Arm.  
Ich ging zu ihm rüber und hockte mich neben ihm.  
Er schaute mich ungläubig und mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
"Er... er darf nicht tot sein... Er... er ist mein _Bruder _!"  
Die Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht.  
Ellie kam ebenfalls zu uns und zu meiner Überraschung nahm sie Will in den Arm!  
"Ssssch", sagte sie leise, "Er ist an einem besseren Ort."  
Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. Was passierte hier?!  
Will sank in Ellies Arme und schluchzte.  
Ich bemerkte, dass er noch gar nicht so alt war, vielleicht 20.  
"Und Ed auch!", kam es zwischen zwei erstickten Schluchzern hervor. "Ed ist auch tot!"  
"Es tut mir so Leid!", sagte Ellie, "Wir wollten euch helfen! Wir wollten nicht, dass einer stirbt!"  
Will löste sich und schaute sie an.  
"Ihr... ihr habt euer Bestes getan... Ihr habt immerhin mein Leben gerettet. Ich... tut mir Leid. Wie kann ich euch danken?"  
Ellie schaute mich an, genau wie Will.  
"Sag Marlene nicht, dass du uns gefunden hast", antwortete ich.  
Er blinzelte verwirrt.  
"Wieso sollte ich..."  
Dann wurde es ihm klar und er schaute von mir zu Ellie hin und her.  
"Ihr seid... ihr seid die zwei Mädchen, die wir suchen!"  
Ich schnaubte.  
"Überrascht? Schickt Marlene euch etwa los, um uns zu suchen, ohne dass ihr wisst, wie wir aussehen? Typisch."  
Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Warum bist du... seid ihr abgehauen?"  
Ich zuckte die Schultern. Was konnte es schon schaden, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen?  
"Marlene wollte mich nach Philadelphia schicken, zu einer weiteren Gruppe. Sie meinte, wir brauchen da mehr Leute", antwortete ich.  
"Und? Warum bist du nicht gegangen?"  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schaute Ellie an.  
"Schätze, ich konnte nicht ohne sie hier sein", lachte ich.  
Ellies Augen leuchteten auf und sie lächelte schüchtern.  
Will schaute wieder zwischen uns hin und her.  
"Verstehe. Aber was macht ihr hier draußen? Das ist gefährlich! Abgesehen von den Infizierten gibt es ja auch noch..."  
Er schaute zu den toten Hunter und schluckte schwer,  
"... solche Arschlöcher, wie die."  
Ich zuckte wieder mir dem Schultern und trat zu Ellie, meine Hand fand ihre.  
"Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich kann nicht zurück zur Schule, ohne ein Soldat zu werden, die Fireflies sind auch keine Möglichkeit mehr und..."  
"Das ist echt alles 'ne lange Geschichte", sagte Ellie.  
"Ich kann euch doch nicht einfach hier lassen", sagte Will, "Ihr müsst mitk..."  
"Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn schnell, "Bitte! Bitte erzähl Marlene nichts von uns! Wir... das geht nicht! Wir können nicht zurück... Wir _wollen _nicht zurück!" "Aber...", setzte Will an, aber Ellie sprach weiter. "Hör zu. Ich weiß, das hört sich für dich alles super bescheuert an, aber das ist, was wir wollen. Das mag für dich keinen Sinn machen, aber sag es nicht Marlene. Wir haben deinen Arsch gerettet! Denkst du nicht, dass das was wert ist?"  
Ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin zittrig und ich drückte ihre Hand.  
"Schon gut, El. Ich glaube, er wird uns nicht verpfeifen, oder Will?"  
Er blickte uns lange an und versuchte offenbar eine Entscheidung zu treffen.  
Er seufzte, als er sagte: "Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, was in euch beiden vorgeht, aber ich schätze, ich bin euch was schuldig."  
Er sah zu Ed und Mike, seine toten Kameraden und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
"Ich werd Marlene nichts erzählen."  
"Danke!", sagte Ellie.  
"Ich werd mich dann mal auf den Weg machen, falls ich es zurück schaffe... Viel Glück, Mädels und passt auf euch auf."  
Er machte sich daran, fortzugehen.  
"Glaubst du, wir können ihm vertrauen?", fragte Ellie.  
"Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?"  
"Stimmt auch wieder."  
Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und setzte mich auf einen Felsen.  
Mein Schädel pochte immer noch.  
_Ellie hätte draufgehen können!_  
"Ähh, Riley?"  
Ich blickte auf. Ellie biss sich auf die Lippe.  
"K-können wir weiter? Ich will hier nicht bleiben."  
Ich realisierte die Leichen um uns herum.  
Ich stand auf und wir machten uns auf zum Ufer.

"Oh man, tut das gut!"  
Ellie und ich hielten unsere Füße in das angenehm kühle Wasser.  
Wir waren den ganzen Tag gelaufen und die Pause war _göttlich_!  
"Glaubst du, man kann das Wasser trinken?", fragte sie mich.  
Ich lachte.  
"Naja, du badest gerade deine Stinkefüße darin. Wenn du nichts gegen ein leichtes Käse-Aroma hast, dann schätze ich schon."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mir egal, ich verdurste!"  
Und schon hatte sie ihre Flasche hervor geholt und begann sie zu füllen.  
"Nachher, wenn wir bei der Holzhütte ankommen, zeig ich dir saubereres Wasser. In der Nähe gibt es einen kleinen Bach, direkt vom Berg."  
"Hättest du mir das nicht früher sagen können?", schimpfte sie.  
"Das Wasser wird dich schon nicht umbringen!", lachte ich, "Trevor hat mir erzählt, dass der See sauber genug ist."  
Sie blickte mich noch unüberzeugt an.  
"Das will ich für dich hoffen!"  
Lachend legte ich mich ins Gras und verschrenkte die Hände hinter meinen Kopf.  
Ich beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolken und schloss irgendwann meine Augen.

Ellie

Ich beobachtete Riley, wie sie mit geschlossen Augen im Gras lag.  
Ich lächelte bei dem Anblick. Sie sah friedlich aus.  
Eine Locke löste sich aus ihrem Zopf und hing rebellisch in der Luft.  
Sie machte ein Auge auf und fragte: "Was ist?"  
"Nichts?"  
Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein spielerisches Grinsen.  
"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"  
Ich wurde rot und überlegte, was ich darauf anworten sollte, aber sie klopfte neben sich auf's Gras.  
Mit einem Seufzen legte ich mich zu ihr, mein Blick gen Himmel.  
Ich ließ meine Gedanken baumeln und schloss entspannt die Augen.  
Ich genoss das warme Gefühl der Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut und vergaß die schrecklichen Ereignisse von vorhin.  
Irgendwann sagte Riley: "Weiß du. Das ist schon irgendwie romantisch. Du und ich. Der See. Der Sonnenuntergang..."  
Grinsend, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, schaute ich sie an.  
"Guck nicht so!", lachte sie, "Du bist nicht die Einzige, die kitschige Romane liest!"  
Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf, als Riley aufstand.  
Seufzend sagte sie: "So schön das hier auch ist, wir müssen weiter. Sonst kommen wir vor der Dunkelheit nicht bei der Hütte an."  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus und ich ließ mir hochhelfen.  
"Okay", seufzte ich, etwas enttäuscht.  
"Hey, wir können morgen wieder kommen, wenn du willst."  
Ich lächelte sie an.  
"Das wär cool."  
Riley lächelte ebenfalls und zog mich vorwärts.  
"Na gut. Dann lass uns los."  
Wir schulterten unsere Rucksäcke und Riley trug noch die weitere Tasche, als wir uns in Richtung Wald aufmachten.  
Wir liefen eine Weile, bis wir an einer Art Berg ankamen.  
Es war kein richtiger _Berg_, der ein paar hundert Meter hoch war.  
Eher ein Haufen Gestein, so hoch wie ein dreistöckiges Haus.  
Riley ging zu einem Felsbrocken rüber und fing an zu schieben.  
"Hilf mir mal bitte."  
Ich eilte zu ihr und zusammen schoben wir den Klumpen beiseite.  
Ich sah, dass er eine Art Durchgang freigab und Riley ging hindurch, gefolgt von mir.  
Wir befanden uns in sowas wie einer Höhle.  
Bloß ohne "Dach".  
Wenn man hoch schaute, sah man den Himmel.  
Es war praktisch wie ein Gesteins-Stadion, bloß kleiner und mit steileren Wänden.  
Aber es war gut geschützt.  
"Krass", brachte ich hervor, "Das ist irgendwie cool!"  
Riley kicherte.  
"Komm, hilf mir den Eingang wieder zu blockieren."  
Ich half ihr wieder den Felsen zu verschieben. Dann entdeckte ich eine kleine Hütte, nicht größer als ein Schuppen.  
Ich blickte Riley mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an und sie nickte.  
_Das ist also Trevors Hütte. Ganz schön cool so versteckt, mitten in so 'nem... Gesteins...dingens._  
Ich folgte Riley zu der Tür. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen und wir traten ein.  
Wir befanden uns in einem circa zehn Quadratmeter großem Raum.  
Links von uns lag eine Matratze und hinten in einer Ecke standen ein Stuhl und ein Schreibtisch. An der rechten Wand stand ein Schrank.  
Riley stellte die Taschen ab und schloss die Tür.  
"Tja. Es ist nicht allzu luxuriös, aber was soll's?"  
Ich legte ebenfalls meinen Rucksack ab und setzte mich auf die Matratze.  
Riley ging zu dem Schreibtisch rüber und inspizierte ihn.  
Als sie die Schubladen durchsuchte, sagte sie: "Hey, sieh mal. Zwei Schachteln Streichhölzer!"  
Sie legte die Packungen auf den Tisch und fuhr mit ihrer Suche fort.  
"Mal sehen, was Trevor uns dagelassen hat."  
In der letzten Schublade fand sie drei Konservendosen.  
Immerhin!  
"Hey", sagte sie, "Schau du doch mal nach, was da so in dem Schrank ist."  
"Okay", sagte ich und stand auf, um zu dem Schrank zu gehen.  
Ich machte ihn auf und mir viel etwas entgegen.  
_Ein Bogen!  
_"Riley! Hier ist ein Bogen! Und ein paar Pfeile auch!"  
Riley hielt in ihrer Suche inne und kam zu mir.  
"Schätze damit können wir jagen gehen. Bist du gut damit?"  
Ich nickte aufgeregt.  
"In meiner zweiten Schule hatte ich Bogenschießen."  
Sie zog eine Braue hoch.  
"Im Ernst? Wer unterrichtet denn heute Kinder im Bogenschießen?"  
"Najaaaa. Es war nicht direkt ein offizieller Kurs, aber..."  
Riley schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Aber ?", fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.  
Ich lachte.  
"Sagen wir einfach, ich weiß, wie man mir dem Ding umgeht."  
"Voller Überraschungen", murmelte Riley und wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu.  
Ich holte den Bogen und die Pfeile aus dem Schrank und schloss seine Türen.  
Ich zählte die Pfeile nach.  
_Sechs Stück, nicht übel.  
_Ich schaute zu Riley und sah, dass sie ein Blatt Papier in den Händen hielt.  
"Was ist das?", fragte ich, als ich zu ihr ging.  
"Das ist ein Brief von Trevor."  
"Echt?"  
"Ja. 'n Abschiedsbrief irgendwie. Guck selbst."  
Ich nahm den Brief und las:

_An: __wen auch immer__  
_

_Ein Wunder, wenn jemand den Brief überhaupt findet.  
Warum schreib ich ihn eigentlich?  
Egal. Ich schätze ich brauch das jetzt.  
Ich bin gebissen.  
Ja. Ganz richtig.  
Wir waren auf dem Weg zu einem Einsatz, als uns so 'ne Horde Runner und Clicker überrannte.  
Emily steckte in der Klemme und wir haben versucht, sie rauszuholen.  
Tja, hat nichts gebracht.  
Am Ende waren vier von uns sechs gebissen. Inklusive meiner Wenigkeit.  
Irgendwann musste es ja so kommen.  
Irgendwann geht jedem das Glück aus. Heute ist es mir ausgegangen, morgen wird's wem anderes ausgehen.  
Aber das ändert nichts. Es interessiert niemanden in dieser Welt.  
Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto klarer wird's mir.  
Zur Hölle mit den Fireflies.  
Ich weiß, ich bin selbst einer, aber ich habe den Glauben in sie verloren.  
All die Jahre war ich Mitglied, von Anfang an. Und was haben wir erreicht? Außer hunderte Tode? Gar nichts.  
Was nützt es, in einer Welt wie dieser nach einem Heilmittel zu suchen?  
Was nützt es, in einer Welt wie dieser zu versuchen, das alte System wieder herzustellen?  
Was nützt es, in einer Welt wie dieser auf die Menschlichkeit zu setzten, wenn doch klar ist, dass es keine mehr gibt?  
Diese Welt ist zum Untergehen verurteilt und hier sitze ich nun und schreibe diesen sentimentalen Brief.  
Wen interessiert's?  
Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt.  
Nein! Ich bin es schon!  
Die ganzen Jahre der Hoffnung haben mich kaputt gemacht.  
Die ganze Zeit zu hoffen, etwas ändern zu können, nur um zu sehen, wie alle meine Liebsten verrecken und zum Schluss ich selbst auch.  
Ich werde mich gleich auf in den Wald machen und so weit, es geht, weglaufen.  
Dann warte ich auf mein Schicksal und darauf, dass mich irgendein verfickter Hunter oder das Millitär von meinem Drecksleben als Zombie befreit.  
Die Schrotflinte lasse ich hier. Du, der das liest, kannst sie wahrscheinlich besser gebrauchen. Sie ist hinter dem Schrank.  
Zum Teufel nochmal! Wenn das hier überhaupt jemand ließt!  
Wer würde schon diese Hütte hier finden, wer außer... dir? Riley?  
Vielleicht findest du eines Tages diesen Brief. Ich hab nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass nur du und ich von diesem Ort hier wissen.  
Ich lass dir die Knarre und was zu essen da und hör mir zu, Kleine.  
Verlass die Fireflies! Geh! Und lebe! Tu, was du tun willst!  
Wir werden eh alle früh genug sterben. Verbring deine Zeit nicht mit irgendwelchen nutzlosen Befehlen von Marlene.  
Sie mag stark und entschlossen rüber kommen, aber auch sie weiß in ihrem Inneren, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt.  
Und dass sie dich überhaupt rekrutiert hat!  
Du bist nur Kanonenfutter, Kleine. Tut mir Leid, dir das zu sagen, ich weiß, dass du 'ne Menge drauf hast, aber so ist es nunmal.  
Also: hau einfach ab, du brauchst sie nicht.  
Geh' nach Jackson. Ein Freund von mir lebt dort, Tommy, betreibt eine Art Stadt.  
Erzähl ihm von mir und er wird dich reinlassen, er ist 'n guter Kerl.  
Ich leg dir 'ne Karte in den Schreibtisch und markier sie dir.  
Es ist 'n weiter Weg nach Jackson, du wirst wohl ein Auto brauchen. Ich kenne jemanden in der Stadt nicht weit von hier, du findest es ebenfalls auf der Karte. Sein Name ist Bill. Er kann für dich ein Auto zusammenschrauben. Er verdankt mir seinen Arsch. Sag einfach ich hätte dich geschickt.  
Er ist ein Pisser, aber du wirst ihn schon überredet kriegen.  
Und sei vorsichtig, wenn du erstmal bei ihm angekommen bist.  
Seine Stadt ist voll mit Fallen. Soweit ich weiß, ist er der Einzige, der dort lebt.  
Ich wünsch dir alles Gute und pass auf dich auf.  
Und falls du doch nicht Riley bist, verpiss dich aus meiner scheiß Hütte!_

_Trevor_

Ich schaute auf, Riley blickte mich an.  
"Er war 'n Dreckskerl, aber ein ehrlicher Dreckskerl. Und irgendwie der Einzige, der mit mir geredet hat, ohne mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Ich sah, dass es ihr schlechter ging, als sie zu gab.  
"Hey", sagte ich also sanft, "Ich glaub mal, er ist jetzt glücklich."  
"Pff, wenn er kein Zombie mehr ist, vielleicht."  
Sie faltete die Hände über ihren Kopf.  
"Mann, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass die mich angelogen haben. Oder... doch eigentlich schon. Wann waren sie je ehrlich zu mir?"  
Ich nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Jetzt bist du sie ja los", sagte ich.  
Riley gab ein zustimmendes Schnauben von sich und drückte mich fester.  
"Und wenn sogar Trevor sagt, du sollst sie verlassen, dann war das wohl die richtige Entscheidung. Was hälst du von dem Brief?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Ist irgendwie typisch für ihn. Aber ich glaube ihm irgendwie... Ich weiß nicht, er hat's irgendwie passend beschrieben. Wofür das Ganze? Kämpfen bringt letzendlich auch nichts, oder? Die Menschen sollten eher zusammen halten, aber was sag ich hier schon? Ich weiß gar nicht, was Menschlichkeit ist. Trevor hat recht. Es lohnt sich nicht für nicht mehr vorhandene Menschlichkeit zu kämpfen, weder bei den Fireflies, noch beim Millitär."  
Ich dachte darüber nach.  
Ich war nie wirklich ein Fan von Aufgeben gewesen, aber hatten sie nicht irgendwie recht?  
Ich kannte nichts anderes als diese Welt.  
Und klar, wäre es toll, mit der Gewissheit leben zu können, dass man sicher war.  
Nicht ständig bangen zu müssen, dass um die nächste Ecke ein Hunter oder Infizierter kommt.  
Aber so waren die Dinge nunmal nicht.  
Und so lange ich bei Riley war, ging's mir gut.  
Mehr brauchte ich nicht._  
Und diese selbstbetriebene Stadt in Jackson...  
_"Was hälst du von seinem Vorschlag, nach Jackson zu gehen?"  
Riley ließ mich los und überlegte.  
"Ich denke mal, dass wir jetzt ein Ziel haben."  
Ich grinste.  
"Du bist also damit einverstande?", fragte sie mich.  
"Hört sich interessant an, oder nicht? Keine Fireflies, keine Millitär..."  
Riley nickte.  
"Seh ich genauso. Okay, lass uns mal die Karte angucken und die Schrotflinte suchen."  
Riley kramte die Karte hervor und ich schob den Schrank zur Seite.  
Und tatsächlich fand ich sie.  
Ich hob sie auf und hielt sie unschlüssig Riley hin. Die lachte nur und nahm sie mir ab.  
Zusammen schauten wir uns die Karte an.  
Unser Standort sowie die zwei weiteren waren umkreist und beschriftet.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit genau wir entfernt waren. Ich verließ mich ganz auf Riley.  
"Woher sollen wir wissen, in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen?", fragte ich.  
"Na mit 'nem Kompass."  
Ich blickte sie verdutzt an.  
"Und woher sollen wir einen _Kompass_ kriegen?"  
"Ellie", lachte sie, "Natürlich _hab _ich einen!"  
"Seit wann?", fragte ich nur.  
"Glaubst du, ich zieh los in die Wildnis, ohne wenigstens etwas vorbereitet zu sein?", antwortete sie.  
Ich zuckte die Achseln.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, nein."  
"Siehst du", sagte sie und piekste mir in die Seite.  
"Okay, okay!", lachte ich, "Ich hab's verstanden."  
Sie verwuschelte meine Haare.  
"Hey!", rief ich und versuchte Ordnung zu schaffen.  
"Komm mit", sagte Riley, "Ich zeig dir den Bach, von dem ich dir erzählt hab. Nimm deine Flasche mit."  
Seufzend folgte ich ihr.

Das Wasser war so klar gewesen, dass man hindurch sehen konnte.  
Ich hatte ein besseres Gefühl dabei, dieses Wasser zu trinken, als das aus dem See.  
Auch wenn Riley gesagt hatte, es würde mich nicht umbringen...  
"Hast du auch solchen Hunger?", fragte sie.  
"Und wie! Bin am Verhungern...!"  
"Dann sollten wir wohl besser zurück."  
Wir füllten unsere Flaschen und machten uns auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte.  
Dort angekommen öffneten wir uns jeder eine von den Konservendosen, die Trevor zurückgelassen hatte.  
"Morgen können wir jagen gehen", sagte Riley zwischen zwei Löffeln,  
"Die restlichen Dosen können wir für Notfälle aufheben, die werden ja nicht so schnell schlecht. Aber wenn wir jagen, müssen wir das Fleisch auch gleich essen."  
Ich nickte.  
"Weißt du denn, wie man ein Tier zerlegt?", fragte ich.  
Sie schnaubte.  
"Ich weiß, wie man's brät und isst. Mehr brauch man da doch nicht zu wissen."  
Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf und aß weiter.  
"Gibt es hier denn Wild?"  
"Haufenweise", antwortete sie,  
"Wenn wir ein wenig weiter in den Wald gehen... Das letzte Mal hab ich mehrere Hirsche, Hasen und sowas halt gesehen."  
"Auch Raubtiere wie Wölfe und so weiter?"  
"Hab keine gesehen, aber man kann nie wissen. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein."  
Schweigend aßen wir auf.  
"Alsoooo", fing ich an, "Wie ist der Plan?"  
Riley zog gerade ihre Sachen aus und schmiss sich auf die Matratze.  
"Wir bleiben ein paar Tage hier, eins, zwei. Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zu dieser Stadt von Bill und besorgen das Auto. Und mit dem Auto geht's dann nach Jackson", antwortete sie.  
Ich kramte den Schlafsack aus der Tasche und gesellte mich zu Riley.  
"Okay. Wie lange, denkst du, brauchen wir bis zu Bills Stadt?"  
"Hmmm. Vielleicht einen Tag. Wenn wir uns ranhalten, was ich vorschlage. Je schneller wir dorthin kommen, desto schneller kriegen wir das Auto und desto schneller können wir nach Jackson aufbrechen. Ich mag es außerdem nicht, in der Gegend herum zu wandern. Man weiß nie, was einem auf dem Weg erwartet. Trevor meinte, dass Bill alleine dort lebt und Fallen aufstellt. Dann denk ich mal, dass sie halbwegs frei von Infizierten sein sollte. Wir müssen trotzdem aufpassen."  
Ich schlüpfte in den Schlafsack, als Riley sagte: "Hey, den wirst du doch nicht ganz für dich alleine beanspruchen, oder?"  
Ich rollte mir den Augen und ließ sie rein.  
"Schon besser", murmelte sie und kuschelte sich näher an mich.  
Ich schmunzelte und schloss die Augen.  
Der Tag war anstrengend und ereignisreicher, als erwartet, gewesen.  
Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als Riley flüsterte: "Bereust du deine Entscheidung?"  
Verwirrt stützte ich mich auf meinen Ellenbogen und schaute sie an.  
"Was soll ich bereuen?"  
"Mit mir abgehauen zu sein. Ist es so, wie du dir's vorgestellt hast?"  
Ich schnaubte humorlos.  
"Ich hab mir eigentlich gar nichts vorgestellt. Riley, ich will bei dir sein. Das ist alles."  
Sie lächelte und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinter's Ohr.  
"Das ist irgendwie süß", kicherte sie.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und benutzte ihren Arm als Kissen.  
"Ich dachte schon, du willst wieder zurück", sagte sie, während sie gedankenverloren mit meinen Haaren spielte.  
"Zurück in die Hölle?", fragte ich.  
Riley kicherte.  
"So schlimm war's da nun auch nicht."  
"Ja, wegen dir. In den anderen Waisenhäusern war es schlimmer. Aber wir können eh nicht zurück, also. Und ich finde, dass diese Jackson-Stadt sich ganz gut anhört."  
Riley drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
"Ja. Ich auch."


	9. Neue Bekanntschaft

**Kapitel 9: Neue Bekanntschaft**

Ellie

_Fuck...  
Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!  
Wo ist Riley?  
Was jetzt?  
... Keine hektischen Bewegu..  
Okay! Laufen!  
JETZT!_

Ich rannte so schnell wie mich meine Beine tragen konnten.  
_Nicht nach hinten sehen!_, ermahnte ich mich und trieb meine Füße schneller voran.  
_Wohin?!  
_Ich hielt nach einem höher gelegenden Fluchtpunkt Ausschau.  
Meine Lungen brannten und schrien nach Sauerstoff. Hinter mir hörte ich es brüllen.  
_Schneller, Ellie! SCHNELLER!  
_Gerade als ich dachte, ich würde es nicht mehr schaffen, zu entkommen, sah ich einen Baum mit tiefen Ästen.  
_Meine einzige Chance.  
_Mit einem letzten Spurt lief ich dorthin und fing an, zu klettern.  
Als ich in der Mitte des Baumes angekommen war, ungefähr drei Meter über den Boden, schaute ich runter.  
_Ich hoffe, dieser Bär kann nicht klettern_, dachte ich, als besagter Bär auf den ersten Ast sprang.  
_Scheiße!_  
In Panik kletterte ich höher, bis ich ein lautes Krachen und ein darauf folgendes Brüllen hörte.  
Ich sah hinunter und entdeckte, dass ein Ast unter dem Gewicht des Bären zusammen gebrochen war.  
Das Tier fiel und humpelte mit schmerzverzerrten Lauten tief in den Wald zurück.  
Nachdem es außer Sichtweite war, erlaubte ich meinem Puls, sich zu beruhigen.  
Ich hockte in einem gut sechs Meter hohen Baum und wartete einige Zeit.  
Als ich mir sicher war, dass der Bär (vielleicht mit seinen Freunden) nicht zurückkommen würde, kletterte ich nach unten.  
Ich lief zurück in Richtung Treffpunkt, auf dem Weg sammelte ich die verloren gegangende Beute ein.  
Zwei Hasen, ein fetter Wildvogel und ein Rehkitz.  
Ich wartete an dem kleinen Bach und erfrischte mich, als ich Riley hörte.  
"Da bin ich wieder! Haste mich vermisst?"  
Ich drehte mich um und sie kam lässig auf mich zugeschlendert.  
"Du glaubst nicht, was mir passiert ist", sagte ich atemlos.  
Die Erinnerung an den Bären war noch zu frisch.  
Ich hätte draufgehen können!  
_Scheiß tollwütiger Bär!  
_ Bei meinem Tonfall verschwand das schelmische Grinsen aus Rileys Gesicht und sie kam schnell auf mich zu.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit Panik in den Augen.  
"Naja", schanubte ich, "Ich hab Bekanntschaft mit Mr. Tollwut-Bär mit Aggressionsproblemen gemacht."  
Riley versteifte sich sofort und packte mich an den Schultern.  
"Was?! Ein Bär? Bist du verletzt?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, alles gut. Ich konnte entkommen."  
"Wie?", fragte sie noch immer in Schock.  
"Ich bin weggerannt..."  
"Weggerannt? Und du hast ihn einfach abgehängt?"  
Ich seufzte.  
"Riley. Wie wär's, wenn du dich entspannst und ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen kann?"  
Sie nickte und setze sich zu mir.  
"Also. Ich war gerade dabei, eine weitere Falle aufzustellen, als ich dieses schwarze Etwas entdeckt hab.  
Er hat wohl meine Beute gerochen und nun ja... dann bin ich weggerannt.  
Erst hab ich noch gedacht, vielleicht sieht der mich gar nicht, aber als der sich in Bewegung gesetzt hat, hab ich keine Zeit vergeudet und hab versucht, mich vom Acker zu machen. Aber das Viech war ja keine Schnecke, also bin ich auf einen Baum geklettert."  
Ich sah, dass Riley den Mund aufmachen wollte, um dazwischen zu reden, aber ich unterbracht sie.  
"Ja, ich weiß, dass Bären klettern können. Ich hatte aber keine Wahl. Also bin ich da hoch und irgendwann hörte ich es dann krachen."  
Sie schaute mich mit einem verwirrten Blick an.  
"Was glaubst du denn? Das Ding ist vom Baum gefallen. Was denn sonst? Der macht wohl jetzt besser 'ne Diät, sonst kracht der nächste Ast unter ihm zusammen."  
Riley lachte los.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, was du für ein Glückspilz bist, Ellie? Und danach ist er einfach abgehauen?"  
Ich schnaubte.  
"Japp. Die Blamage war wohl zu viel für ihn. Er ist beleidigt weggehumpelt."  
Riley schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das hätte echt anders ausgehen können. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es hier Bären gibt! Ich hätte dich nicht alleine losziehen lassen sollen..."  
"Hey. Niemand wusste von den Bären. Und es ist ja zum Glück nichts passiert."  
"Aber wenn was passiert wäre, Ellie! Dann wäre das meine Schuld!"  
"Dir hätte genauso was passieren können!"  
Wir schauten uns eine Weile an.  
"Schätze es ist wohl besser, wenn wir zusammen bleiben. Wir gehen auf Nummer sicher. Ich will nicht, dass soetwas nochmal geschieht."  
Ich drückte ihre Hand.  
"In Ordnung."

Riley

Am Abend brateten wir das Fleisch und aßen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war ich wieder richtig satt.  
Wir waren jetzt ungefähr drei Tage am See und der Hütte und die letzten Male war die Jagd nicht ganz so erfolgreich gewesen.  
Am ersten Tag hatten wir gar nichts geschossen, weil ich einfach zu laut war.  
Wir beschlossen dann, dass Ellie alleine jagen ginge und ich nach essbaren Beeren oder Ähnlichem suchen würde.  
Die Methode erwies sich als erfolgreich und wir hatten genug zu Essen.  
Nachdem Waschen am Bach ging ich zurück zur Hütte, damit Ellie gehen konnte.  
Ich legte mich in der Zeit auf die Matratze und starrte lang Zeit an die Decke, bis mir etwas silbernes aus Ellies Rucksack entgegen funkelte.  
Ich griff meine Firefly-Kette und drehte sie in meinen Händen.  
Nach alldem, was ich bei den Fireflies gelernt hatte, dachte ich, ich sei in der Lage gewesen, Ellie zu beschützen.  
Aber erst das mit den Huntern/Fireflies und dann der Unfall mit dem Bären.  
_Sie hätte sterben können...  
Und das wäre meine Schuld gewesen._  
Zum Teufel nochmal!  
Ich war ein _Firefly!  
_Und ich war so dumm gewesen und habe sie alleine jagen gehen lassen!  
Und ich war nicht mal dazu in der Lage, richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen!  
Ellie erwartete von mir, dass ich wüsste, was ich tat.  
Aber manchmal war ich mir da nicht so sicher.  
_Vielleicht hätten wir nie abhauen sollen... In der Schule wäre sie sicher gewesen.  
Ich bin so egoistisch!  
Wen kümmert's, wenn ich sie vermisse! Jetzt steht ihr Leben auf dem Spiel!  
Was hab' ich mir dabei gedacht?  
_Ich seufzte schwer und schmiss den Anhänger weg.  
Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Ellie schon zurück war und mit feuchten Haaren vor mir stand.  
Ich setzte mich lächelnd auf, aber sie sah komisch aus. Irgendwas beschäftigte sie.  
"Was ist los?", fragte ich.  
Sie setzte sich zu mir und wich meinem Blick aus.  
"Bereust du's? Die Firelies verlassen zu haben?...wegen mir?"  
Ich starrte sie an.  
_Wie kommt sie darauf?  
_ Dann klickte es und mir wurde klar, dass sie die Geste und mein Seufzen mit dem Anhänger in meinen Händen falsch verstanden haben musste.  
"Nein", sagte ich.  
Ellie schnaubte unüberzeugt.  
"Es ist nur...", fing ich an, als sie mich anschaute.  
Ich war nicht so gut darin, meine Gedanken und Gefühle offen zu gestehen.  
"Ich dachte einfach, nach all der Zeit bei ihnen wäre ich in der Lage... dich zu beschützen. Und dass ich wüsste, was zu tun ist. Aber so ist das nicht und ich frag mich, ob es richtig war, abzuhauen. Wenn dir was passieren würde...", ich ließ den Satz offen und schluckte hart, bevor ich weitersprach,  
"Ich weiß manchmal halt nicht, wo lang odr wohin oder was wir machen sollen, aber..."  
"Hey!", unterbrach Ellie mich saft, "Keiner verlangt das von dir, Riley."  
"Doch. Ich selbst verlange das von mir! Ich halt's nicht aus, so ... so _nutzlos_ zu sein!"  
"Du bist doch nicht nutzlos! Riley. Ohne dich wäre ich schon fünfmal draufgegangen!"  
Ich seufzte.  
"Ich will einfach nicht, dass dir was passiert und ich nichts dagegen machen kann."  
Sie legte einen Arm um mich.  
"Das will niemand. Aber so sind die Dinge nunmal. Wir überleben. Man ist nie _ganz_ sicher. Aber wir geben unser Bestes, damit es unseren Liebsten so gut wie möglich geht. Und wir kämpfen für jedes Bisschen Zeit, das uns bleibt. Egal ob das dreißig Jahre sind, drei Monate oder drei Wochen. Wir kämpfen bis zum Schluss."  
Ich ließ mir die Worte durch den Kopf gehen.  
"Okay", flüsterte ich und sank in ihre Arme.

Ellie

"Bereit?"  
"Sowasvon!"  
Riley und ich machten uns nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg in Richtung Bills Stadt.  
Am frühen Morgen hatten wir unsere Sachen zusammengepackt und waren aufgebrochen, nachdem Riley die Karte eindringlich studiert hatte.  
Wir liefen lange Zeit durch den Wald, bis wir an einem Highway ankamen.  
Von da an folgten wir den Schildern. Unterwegs aßen, redeten, schwiegen, scherzten oder sangen wir.  
Als die Sonne allmählich begann, unterzugehen, sahen wir am Horizont die Skyline einer kleinen Stadt.  
"Das muss es wohl sein", sagte Riley und wir gingen weiter.  
Wir verließen den Highway und gingen durch ein Stück Wildnis.  
Wir kamen am Stadtrand an, genauer gesagt: an einem Maschendrahtzaun.  
"Und jetzt?", fragte ich.  
Riley runzelte die Stirn.  
"Es muss irgendwo einen anderen Weg geben."  
Wir gingen am Zaun entlang, nur um zu sehen, dass es keine Stelle gab, an der man ihn hätte überqueren oder umgehen könnte.  
Dann fiel mein Blick auf ein kleines Gebäude und die Feuerleiter, die daran befestigt war.  
Ich zeigte mit dem Finger darauf.  
"Was ist damit? Wir könnten von da oben aus über den Zaun springen. Es steht nahe genug dran."  
Riley nickte und kletterte als erste die Leiter hoch.  
Ich folgte ihr und schon sprangen wir über den Zaun.  
"So. Das wäre das. Wo finden wir jetzt diesen Typen?", fragte sie.  
"Ich schätze, wir müssen ihn einfach suchen, indem wir die Stadt durchqueren."  
"Ich schätze, du hast recht. Dabei können wir gleich nach Vorräten suchen."  
Ich machte Anstalten, weiter zu gehen, aber Riley hielt mich zurück.  
"Halt die Augen und Ohren offen. Wir wissen nicht, was uns hier erwartet. Trevor hat Fallen erwähnt. Das heißt hier gibt es entweder Infizierte oder Hunter." "Oder beides", sagte ich.  
"Oder beides."  
Wir hielten unsere Waffen, ich meinen Revolver und Bogen, Riley ihre 9mm und die Schrotflinte, bereit und gingen weiter ins Stadtinnere.  
Wir kamen an einer Hauptstraße mit vielen kaputten Autos an, an der verschiedene Gebäude lagen.  
Wir beschlossen, jedes einzelne zu durchsuchen.  
Als erstes entdeckte ich aber eine Art Innenhof mit vielen Pflanzen und Blumen und zog Riley dorthin.  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Guck mal, Gartenzwerge!", rief ich bei den Anblick einiger.  
"Weißt du noch das Bilderbuch?"  
"Ja, weiß ich noch."  
Riley verdrehte die Augen und wartete mit verschrenkten Armen am Eingangstor.  
Als ich jedoch ein Jagdgewehr unter einem Regal rauskramte, wurden ihre Augen riesig und sie kam auf mich zu.  
"Jetzt sag bloß, es hat noch Munition!", sagte sie.  
"Neun Schuss", antwortete ich lächelnd.  
Sie lud die Waffe und hing sie sich über die Schulter.  
"Manchmal bist du doch zu was, zu gebrauchen", scherzte sie.  
"Hey!", rief ich und boxte sie in die Seite, "Sag den Zwergen Danke!"  
"Vielen Dank, ihr komischen, bärtigen Kreaturen!"  
Wir lachten und gingen zurück zur Straße.  
Wir gingen in ein altes Café und fanden Verbandszeug und zwei Konserven.  
In einer alten Autowaschanlage fanden wir Munition für meinen Revolver.  
Das nächste Gebäude, das wir untersuchten, war mein Highlight.  
Es war ein altes Musikgeschäft.  
"Wow!", sagte ich, als ich durch die Tür ging und die vielen CDs und Platten bestaunte.  
Ich stöberte durch die Covers und fand verschiedenste Musik von unterschiedlichsten Künstlern.  
"Das ist irgendwie tarurig", sagte ich.  
"Was?", fragte Riley von einem anderen Regal aus.  
"Die ganze Musik", antwortete ich, "All das ist hier und niemand ist da, um es sich anzuhören."  
"Hey. Vielleicht gibt es hier Tapes für deinen Walkman."  
Wir durchsuchten den Raum, aber fanden nichts.  
"Tut mir leid, El. Wollen wir weiter?"  
Ich nickte und wir verließen den Laden durch den Hintereingang.  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein _Clickclick-guaaaariiiiidnn-click.  
_Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose, als ein Clicker um die Ecke kam.  
Noch bevor einer von uns eine Waffe ziehen konnte, gab es einen Knall und der Clicker wurde in Stücke zerfetzt.  
"Verdammte SCHEIßE!", rief ich, "Was zur Hölle war _das_?"  
Riley ging vorsichtig mit gezückter Pumpgun zu der Stelle und untersuchte sie.  
"Ich schätze mal, das war eine von den Fallen, die Trevor erwähnt hatte. Irgendeine Art Bombe. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Das kann heißen, dass es hier in der Nähe mehr von den Dingern gibt und vielleicht werden sie von dem Lärm angelockt."  
Ich schluckte und schloss zu ihr auf.  
Wir gingen weiter und kamen an einem Truck an, an welchem eine Leiter angelehnt war.  
An einer Steinmauer stand mit Graffiti-Spray geschrieben : _Warnung ! Schieße bei Sichtkontakt !  
_"Trevor meinte ja, er ist 'n Dreckskerl", sagte ich achselzuckend.  
Wir kletterten den Truck hoch und Riley fing an zu würden und zu husten.  
Ich sah die Ursache dafür.  
Zwei Leichen lagen dort, unnötig zu sagen, dass ihr Verwesungsstatus weit fortgeschritten war.  
In ihnen steckte jeweils ein Pfeil.  
Ich hielt mir die Hand vor Mund und Nase und zog die Pfeile heraus. Schließlich konnten wir die gebrauchen.  
Wir liefen schnell über ein langes Brett, das uns auf ein Dach führte.  
In der Ferne sahen wir Rauch.  
"Ich hoffe mal, dass wir ihn da finden", sagte Riley und deutete in die Richtung.  
Wir setzten unseren Weg fort und kletterten vom Dach.  
Dann packte mich Riley plötzlich am Arm und riss mich zurück.  
"Was zum?!"  
"Ellie!", rief sie mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.  
Ich blickte sie verwirrt an, aber sie deutete mit den Finger auf einen kleinen, dünnen Draht nur einen halben Meter vor mir.  
"Siehst du den Draht? Das ist wieder so eine von den Fallen! Du... du wärst fast hinein gelaufen!", rief sie.  
Ich schluckte schwer.  
"Tschuldigung. Ich werd vorsichtiger sein. Uuuund ...Danke für's Retten...", sagte ich, aber sie starrte mich immer noch geschockt an.  
"Hey", flüsterte ich sanft und zog sie in eine Umarmung, "Ich bin noch hier. Alles gut."  
Sie atmete an meiner Schulter aus und seufzte.  
"Mach das nie wieder!"  
Ich lachte.  
"Versprochen!"  
Wir duckten uns durch den Draht hinweg und folgten der Seitenstraße in ein weiteres Gebäude.  
Als Riley die Tür aufmachte, wurde sie plötzlich weggeschleudert und hing auf einmal Kopf über an einem Seil von der Decke.  
_Wer ist hier nicht vorsichtig?_, dachte ich, aber verkniff es mir.  
Die Situation war dafür zu ernst.  
"Verfickte Scheiße! Dieser Typ ist echt paranoid!", fluchte sie.  
Dann deutete sie auf einen Kühlschrank.  
"Da, Ellie. Das scheint, das Gegengewicht zu sein. Schneid das Seil durch."  
"Schon dabei!", rief ich und joggte zu dem Kühlschrank und kletterte hinauf.  
Ich zog mein Taschenmesser hervor und fing an zu sägen.  
Unglücklicherweise war das Seil dick.  
_Sehr _dick.  
"Beeil dich", sagte Riley.  
Plötzlich hörte ich Schreie und Stöhnen.  
'_Scheeeeiße!  
_Ich bewegte das Messer so schnell hin und her, wie ich konnte. Riley zückte ihre Waffe.  
"Schneller, El. Ich halt uns den Rücken frei."  
_Bang!  
_Der erste Schuss.  
_Bang!_  
Der zweite.  
Ich traute mich gar nicht erst, vom Seil hochzuschauen.  
Das Geschreie und die Schritte der Runner waren laut genug.  
Ich war ungefähr bei der Hälfte angelangt.  
"Hab's gleich!", rief ich und schnitt weiter und weiter und weiter.  
Wieder mehrere Schüsse und jetzt hörte ich auch Clicker.  
_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!  
_Mir wurde speiübel, als ich ein leises Klicken aus Rileys Waffe hörte.  
_Keine Munition mehr.  
_Mit all meiner Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, schnitt ich das Seil endlich durch und sie landete krachend auf dem Boden.  
Ich hatte keine Zeit, zu ihr zu gelangen, einer der Runner fiel mich an.  
Mit einem Schrei riss er mich zu Boden.  
Mein Gott waren die Dinger stark dafür, dass sie tot waren!  
Der Runner schnappte nach mir und wartete nur darauf, dass meine Kraft nachließ, damit er mir seine Zähne ins Fleisch rammen konnte.  
Ich hatte keine Möglichleit, an mein Messer oder meine Waffen zu kommen.  
Gerade als ich dachte, ich könnte ihn nicht länger zurück halten, fielen mehrere Schüsse und der Infizierte fiel schlaff auf mich drauf.  
Schnell rollte ich ihn von mir und zog meine Waffe, um den nächsten Runner zu erschießen. Eine Kugel in seinem Kopf bereitete seinem "Leben" ein Ende. Ich schaute mich nach Riley um und sah, dass sie auf den Beinen war, jetzt mit der Schrotflinte in den Händen.  
Neben ihr standen ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Bevor ich mir Gedanken machen konnte, ob sie eine Gefahr darstellten, schossen sie auf die restlichen Infizierten.  
"Kommt!", rief der Junge, "Hier lang! Es sind zu viele."  
Ohne zu überlegen, rannten Riley und ich den beiden hinterher.  
Wir liefen aus dem Raum und versperrten die Tür mit einem Schrank.  
Wir hatten keine Verschnaufspause, weil schon die nächsten Zombies durch ein Fenster gekrochen kamen.  
Ahnungslos blickte ich den Typen an. Der rannte vorraus, dicht gefolgt von dem Mädchen und uns beiden.  
Wir kletterten durch einen Truck und über ein Dach, angespornt von den Lauten hinter uns.  
Irgendwann kamen wir endlich an einem Haus mit einer Stahltür an.  
Wir liefen hinein und schlossen sie sofort.

Meine Lungen brannten und wir alle holten erstmal Atem.  
"Sind alle okay?", fragte der Junge.  
Wir stimmten alle mehr oder weniger zu.  
Niemand war gebissen. Wir waren nur völlig außer Atem.  
Die Schreie der Runner und Clicker draußen verstummten irgendwann ganz.  
Wir waren in einer Bar. Rechts war der Tresen und links standen mehrere Tische und Stühle, auf einem ließ sich Riley auch gleich fallen.  
"Also", sagte er.  
Er hatte blonde Haare und war echt groß, wie mir jetzt auffiel, wenn wir gerade nicht dabei waren, um unser Leben zu rennen.  
Unter seinem Sweatshirt bahnten sich Muskeln an und er schaute uns mit einem charismatischem Lächeln an. Ich schätzte ihn so alt wie Riley.  
"Wer seid ihr?"  
"Das gleiche könnten wir euch fragen", antwortete Riley.  
"Wir haben euch den Arsch geretten, also sagt ihr uns auch eure Namen zuerst. Und was ihr hier macht", sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen.  
"Fair genug, schätze ich", grinste Riley.  
"Ich bin Riley und das ist Ellie."  
Sie machte ine Handbewegung in meine Richtung.  
Ich schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln und setzte mich neben sie an den Tisch.  
"Und wir sind aus der Schule abgehauen. So ungefähr. Ist 'ne lange Geschichte. Und jetzt suchen wir einen Bekannten von einem Freund von uns, der hier irgendwo leben soll. Wir brauchen nämlich 'n Auto."  
"Ein Auto?", fragte der Typ.  
Riley nickte.  
"Ja. Wir wollen nach Jackson. Und der Weg ist zu Fuß etwas zu weit."  
Bei dem Wort "Jackson" bekamen beide Jugendliche große Augen.  
"Ihr wollt nach Jackson?"  
"Ja?", antwortete Riley und schaute mich an, ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Der Junge tauschte mit dem Mädchen einen Blick aus und sie schienen sich zu verständigen.  
"Also. Wer seid ihr?", fragte Riley und riss die beiden aus ihrer Telepatie-Session.  
Der Junge seufzte und setzte sich uns gegenüber.  
Das Mädchen stand unbeholfen neben ihm.  
"Ich bin Ryan und das ist meine Schwester Chloe."  
Ich sah das Mädchen an und bemerkte eindeutig die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden.  
Sie hatte das selbe helle Haar und die selben blauen Augen. Sie war allerding viel kleiner als er, bestimmt dreißig Zentimeter.  
"Wir sind auch aus unserer Schule abgehauen. Vor einem Jahr ungefähr. Und wir wollen auch nach Jackson."  
Ich guckte erstaunt drein.  
"Wieso?", fragte ich.  
Ryan lächelte.  
"Sollen wir's ihnen erzählen?", fragte er seine Schwester, "Was soll's schon schaden."  
Chloe nickte schüchtern. Und Ryan begann, zu erzählen.  
"Als wir abgehauen sind, waren wir nicht allein. Unser Vater war bei uns, er war mal Firefly und als sie ihn in eine andere Stadt verlegen wollten, hat er sich dazu entschlossen, auszutreten."  
Das kam mir nur allzu bekannt vor und unter dem Tisch drückte ich Rileys Hand.  
"Die Fireflies wollten ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen, also sind wir geflohen. Dad hat uns von dieser Stadt erzählt, Jackson. Unser Onkel wohnt dort und ich schätze ihr wisst, dass sie von Überlebenden selbst geleitet auch immer. Wir waren ungefähr schon fünf Wochen unterwegs, als es plötzlich diesen Sturm gab. Wir suchten Schutz in einer Stadt und wie zu erwarten, gab es dort Hunter. Bei einem Kampf wurden wir von Dad getrennt und haben ihn seitdem nicht wieder gesehen. Wenn er überlebt hat, wird er nach Jackson gegangen sein. Darum wollen wir dorthin."  
"Das ist echt hart", sagte ich, als ich den Schmerz in den Augen beider sah.  
Ryan nickte.  
"Die Hoffnung stribt zu letzt, oder?", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
"Scheint so", sagte ich.  
Eine Zeit lang war es still.  
"Also. Was ist eure Geschichte?", fragte Ryan dann.  
Ich schaute Riley an.  
"Soll ich?", fragte ich sie.  
Lächelnd nickte sie.  
"Nur zu. Ich ergänz' wichtige Informationen, falls du welche vergisst."  
Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus und begann ebenfalls, unsere Geschichte zu erzählen.  
"Wo fang ich an? Mal sehen. Riley und ich gingen auf die Millitärschule in Boston. Und wir sind auch abgehauen."  
"Weil ich ebenfalls in eine andere Stadt versetzt werden sollte", sagte Riley.  
"Du bist ein Firefly?", fragte Chloe empört.  
Mich wunderte es, dass sie überhaupt etwas sagte. Sie schien mir, sehr schüchtern zu sein.  
Riley schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich war ein Firefly. Bin gegangen."  
"Wieso?", fragte Chloe.  
"Ähm, wegen ihr", sie deutete auf mich, "Ich sollte nach Philadelphia versetzt werden und Ellie konnte nicht mitkommen und ich durfte nicht bleiben, also...äh...ja."  
Chloe schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich meinte, warum bist du zu den Fireflies gegangen? Wie alt bist du? 15?"  
Riley und ich liefen rot an und sie stotterte: "Ich...ähm...wollte das schon länger. Mein Vater... hatte immer den Traum... Und ich bin 16, auch wenn das absolut nicht wichtig ist."  
"Wie gesagt", fuhr ich fort, "Wir sind also abgehauen, weil Riley offensichtlich weder bei den Fireflies bleiben, noch zurück zur Schule konnte. Wir sind dann einfach ziellos in die Welt gegangen, bis wir... einen Tipp von einem Freund bekommen haben, nach Jackson zu gehen. Und in dieser Stadt lebt ein Bekannter von ihm, der ihm einen Gefallen schuldet. Und er meinte er könnte uns ein Auto klarmachen. So in der Art ist unsere Geschichte", lächelte ich.  
Ryan kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
"Meint ihr, ihr könnt uns mitnehmen? Mit dem Auto? Ich meine, wir wollen alle nach Jackson und es ist nicht gerade ein Spaziergang dahin. Wir kennen uns auch ein wenig aus, wir haben schon ein Jahr alleine hier draußen überlebt. Wir könnten uns gegenseitig den Rücken frei halten und so weiter."  
Er schaute erst mich und dann Riley an.  
"Also, was meint ihr?"  
Wir schauten uns an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Warum nicht?", sagte Riley.  
Chloe strahlte und Ryan nickte grinsend.  
"Okay. Was ist der nächste Schritt? Wo finden wir diesen Typen mit dem Auto?"  
Riley schnaubte.  
"Wenn wir das wüssten! Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Wir haben auch schon seine Fallen entdeckt."  
"Wir auch!", rief Chloe, "Wenn man nicht aufpasst..."  
Sie verstummte und zog den Kopf ein.  
Ich schluckte bei der Erinnerung an den beinahe-Unfall.  
Riley nickte.  
"Ich bin mir jedenfalls sicher, dass wir ihn finden können. Wie sieht's mit eurer Bewaffnung und Munition aus?", fragte sie.  
Ryan holte seinen Rucksack und legte seine Pistole, die an seinem Gürtel hing auf den Tisch.  
Chloe legte ebenfalls ihre 9mm sowie ein Messer hin und Ryan packte noch eine Machete dazu.  
"Ich hab noch acht Schuss", sagte er.  
Chloe antwortete: "Elf."  
Ich zählte meine Munition aus dem Revolver nach und sagte: "Sechzehn."  
Mein Bogen mit den acht verbliebenen Pfeilen landete ebenfalls auf dem Tisch und mein Taschenmesser hielt ich in der Hand.  
Riley prüfte ihre Waffen.  
"Sechs Schuss in der Schrotflinte, neun im Jagdgewehr und keiner in der Pistole."  
Ryan nickte.  
"Wir sind ganz gut ausgerüstet."  
Chloe deutete auf den Bogen.  
"Bist du gut?", fragte sie.  
Ich schnaubte.  
"Ganz okay."  
"Ganz okay?", fragte Riley mit hochgezogener Braue, "Sie ist ziemlich gut. Hab noch nicht gesehen, dass sie ein Ziel verfehlt hat."  
Ich zuckte mit den Schulter und nahm meine Waffen zurück an mich.  
Chloe fragte schüchtern: "Wo...wo hast du das gelernt?"  
"An einer meiner Schulen gab es diesen Bogen... Das war einer der Gründe warum sie mich rausgeschmissen haben."  
"Du wurdest rausgeschmissen? Aus der Schule?"  
Sie schaute mich so erstaunt an, als hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass man von Schulen fliegen konnte.  
"Ja", sagte ich, "Boston war meine vierte Schule, glaub ich."  
Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
"Warum bist du so oft geflogen?"  
Ich lachte.  
"Ich hab nicht viel von Regeln gehalten. Oder vom Unterricht..."  
Riley schnaubte.  
"Hattet ihr etwa nie Ärger?", fragte sie.  
Chloe zog den Kopf ein. (Schon wieder.)  
"Nein", sagte sie leise, "Ryan musste manchmal nachsitzen, wenn er zu spät gekommen ist. Aber an unserer Schule hat sich niemand getraut,... Ärger zu machen."  
Riley und ich blickten uns verwundert an.  
Eine Schule ohne aufmüpfige Schüler?  
"Wieso?", fragte Riley.  
Chloe schüttelte ihre blonden Locken.  
"Es hat sich niemand getraut...Die Strafen waren...sehr hart."  
"Ooookaaaay", sagte Riley zögernd, "Verstehe."  
Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nicht verstand, aber ich wollte nicht länger darauf herumreiten.  
"Genug gequatscht", sagte Ryan und stand auf.  
"Wir sollten lieber nach dem Typen suchen."  
"Was ist, wenn wir erstmal Pause machen?", sagte ich.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's euch geht, aber wir sind den ganzen Tag rumgelaufen. Ich bin ziemlich kaputt. Und hier scheint es, einigermaßen sicher zu sein."  
"Na gut", antwortete er. "Jetzt, wo du's sagts, ich bin auch echt geschafft. Wer übernimmt die erste Wache?"  
"Ich", sagte Riley, "Ihr könnt euch schlafen legen. Wenn ich müde werde, weck ich einen von euch. Es reicht, wenn wir morgen früh nach Bill suchen." "Okay", sagte Ryan und legte sich auf ein kleines Café-Sofa im anderen Ende der Bar.  
Chloe legte sich schweigend in das, daneben.  
Ich schaute Riley an, sie lächelte mir zu.  
"Schon in Ordnung, El. Geh schlafen."  
Ich kramte den Schlafsack aud dem Rucksack und legte mich darauf.  
Riley saß noch in ihrem Stuhl.  
Nach einer Weile klopfte ich auf die Stelle neben mir.  
"Komm her. Ich brauch ein Kopfkissen."  
Sie schüttelte kichernd ihren Kopf, aber kam zu mir und ich legte meinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.  
Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Bar und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Strähne meines Haares.  
"Glaubst du, wir können ihnen vertrauen?", frage ich.  
"Ich glaube schon, für's Erste. Schlaf jetzt", sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Okay", murmelte ich und schloss die Augen.

* * *

**AN: An dieser Stelle will ich nur sagen, dass ich grob eine Ahnung habe, wo die Geschichte hinführen könnte. Ich hab so viele Ideen, die verwirklicht werden wollen, nur weiß ich noch nicht genau, wie ich sie einbaue und wie viel Zeit ich habe, zu schreiben. Ihr habt jetzt Ryan und Chloe kennengelernt, meine eigenen Hauptcharaktere, die ich gerne ausarbeiten würde. Ich überlege, ob ich in Zukunft auch mal aus ihrer Perspektive schreibe. Denn in meinem Kopf hat sich über die beiden schon eine Geschichte gebildet, die erzählt werden will. Wie sich die beiden im Laufe entwickeln, was sie ausmacht, und warum die beiden so sind, wie sie sind. **

**20.10.14: Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich weiter schreibe. Das, was ich schreibe, gefällt mir nicht und ich hab gerade eine Blockade. Zu wenig Zeit hilft dem ganzen auch nicht :(**


End file.
